Out Of The Shadows
by Jo738
Summary: When Naruto was dared to spend a night in the haunted Uchiha Mansion, he never thought he would end up being attacked by shadows,saved by a bastard cat and be pulled into a dark and dangerous adventure...NaruSasu
1. The Dare

**heyy...this is my first ever story so please be kind...but brutal...hey...i gotta know the truth right? i already have most chapters done so ill put up 2 just to see what u all think...please review! **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this story **

**well i hope you like it...enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

I rolled over on my back and was faced with his fist coming flying down towards me and rapidly moved out of the way. The fist hit the ground only centimetres from where my head had been, sending up a cloud of dust into the air.

"Quit Moving," He snorted and straightened up again.

"And get a fist full on the face? Yeah right!" I replied and launched forward to deliver a punch against the other boy, which, he blocked perfectly, of coarse.

"Come on Naruto, you can do better than that," he said. "I've been giving you way too much credit."

He grabbed my wrist and flipped me over so I landed with a thud on my back. I rolled out of the way of another fist. I was on my feet in a second.

"I'm not done yet Gaara," I said.

Gaara and I had been friends since I moved to konoha, no one wanted to play with me because I was the new kid and hardly said a word, except Gaara. He was always a loner, like me.

We weren't really fighting; it was just a game we played in which whoever lost had to do a dare that the whole group decided on. Usually Gaara wasn't this rough and we're usually laughing through the whole thing, but no one wanted to do _this_ dare.

I looked up and saw him standing there calmly, smirking at me and as always that mocking sneer made me grit my teeth in frustration.

_**God that face pisses me off! **_

I dashed forward again, but this time I didn't even have time to make a proper aim before his arm suddenly flashed out and grabbed mine, spinning me around, pinning my arms behind my back. Then I felt a leg push in between mine. I gasped in shock as my feet got swept of the ground when he tripped me. He kept hold of my arms behind my back, put a foot on my upper back, and started to pull them forcefully.

"You give?" I didn't have to look at him to know that smug look was on his face.

I groaned in frustration. I did _not _wantto do this dare! I'd rather go without ramen for a year! And that's saying something!

He pulled at my arms again and I gasped in pain.

"Fine, fine, I give," I said, defeated. He let go of my arms and helped me to my feet. Of course, the smug look never left his face.

"Looks like you're staying a full night in the Old Uchiha House," he smirked.

I just glared at him. The Old Uchiha House was an abandoned mansion just outside our town. It looked like something you'd see in a horror movie, big black gates with spikes, long narrow path with leaves nearly covering every inch of it, huge grey mansion with long church-like windows, a long slanted roof, two stone lions at the side of the steps and two huge double doors about three-times the size of mine. Everyone said it was haunted; apparently anyone that went in never came out. Unfortunately the story was mentioned in passing and everyone thought it would be fun to test the theory out. Since I lost to Gaara I had to spend a whole night in there…alone.

_**Great**_**.**

Gaara slapped me on the back.

"Don't worry, if you don't come back I'll take good care of your xbox," he teased.

"I want it buried with me," I complained.

"If we can find your body afterwards," he chuckled and started walking back to the wall of our town.

. We always fought in the woods, even if it's just a fake fight the police would have been on us quicker than ninjas! …. Well…. they _are_ ninjas but still! Faster than normal ninjas!

There'd been a lot more stationed around the streets since those disappearances. There was a wall near our school covered in pictures of missing people. People always went missing, about one or two a year but recently a lot more had gone and we were never allowed to mention it, I tried once but I got a smack on the ear and couldn't leave my room for a full day.

I started walking a bit behind Gaara. I wasn't huffing about losing, I usually did lose to the 'red-haired-racoon' but today I didn't get a single hit on him! If anyone had seen that my pride would have been shattered. Especially if Sakura, my best friend saw. She'd never let me forget it. As we got closer to town Gaara slowed his pace till we were walking side by side.

"Good thing no one didn't see the way I kicked your ass back there, eh?" he laughed and nudged me.

He said this every time he beat me, just to piss me off even more.

"I let you win," I replied, as usual, not looking at him, I just _knew _that smug look is there!

"Oh c'mon Naruto, you know you didn't, you should probably get a trainer like Kakashi, he might help," That last part was new.

He was leaning forward a bit to try and catch my eye or read my expression but I refused to look at him.

"I don't need him," I replied bluntly.

"Right…. sure you don't," he said deadpanned. "If not Kakashi…why don't you ask Jiraiya?"

"There's no way I'm asking that perverted old man!" I yelled

"Well if you won't ask him I'll do it for you," he said.

I glared at him "Oh no you won't! It's none of your business, stay out of it." I picked up my pace and walked a bit further on than him.

He jogged to catch up "Hey! Ok, I won't say anything shesh, don't have to take a huff," he said.

I just rolled my eyes and stayed silent. Gaara was one of my best friends but most of the time he just pissed me off, he made me feel so...I dunno…weak? Him with his awesome ninja skills, he's been a great fighter since the day we met. And he has a tattoo! The kanji symbol of love was on his forehead. All the girls liked him even the guys liked him. And me? I was nothing compared to him, I was strong and not bad looking and sure I had muscles and tan skin but compared to Gaara I was second rate. People still made fun of me and some even avoided me...don't ask me why, i have no idea!

We reached home and as usual there was our group of friends sitting on the wall that surrounded the whole town. I didn't know why they put it there, my mother said it was too keep things out, but I thought it was to keep us all in. The only reason we could get to the other side of the wall was because strong vines had grown up the sides. I grabbed one of the vines and started climbing.

"So who's spending a night in Dracula's holiday home?" my mate Kiba said as he grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me up the rest of the way.

Kiba was the oldest out of all 6 of us, he always looked out for me. He was like the brother I never had. He always took his dog, Akamaru, with him anywhere he went

"Who do you think?" Gaara said close to me, making me jump.

_**How'd he get up so fast? **_

"Naruto can never beat me."

Again with the smug look, god I'd love to scratch that off his face. I jumped down the other side of the wall, landing with a thud on my feet.

"Humph," was all I said as I walked over to Sakura and Lee, they never climbed the wall cause they were both scared of heights.

They both stopped talking and smiled as they saw me walking to the bench they were sitting on. I flopped myself beside Lee and let my head hang back and rest against the top of the bench.

"So, Naruto, did you win huh?" Lee asked.

I just looked at him. He could tell by my face I'd lost, did he even have to ask after all the other times I got beat? He was about to say something when we heard a loud gasp. We both looked at Sakura who had her hand over her heart.

"Naruto! You have to spend a whole night in that hell house? You'll never survive that! You can't go in there! One of the others should go in! There's no way you can -"

Yeah I know it's rude but I blocked her out by this point, I heard it all before, every time I did something risky she made the same dramatic scene.

_**Jeez does she really think I'm that weak?**_

"Are you even listening to me?" I looked over at her.

She was pouting with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. I smiled

"Of course," I said. "Don't worry about me Sakura, I can handle anything! I'm not scared."

That…has to be the biggest lie I've ever told.

Truth is I was terrified! A whole night on my own in a place like _that_! Outside the village walls! It was _crazy_! But there's no way in hell I'm going to tell anyone that. I reached under my shirt and brought out my chain. I rubbed my fingers over the green stone dangling on it. My grandmother gave it to me, she handed it to me in her death bed and kept repeating 'I will always love you' which is weird because I never really saw her that much, I used to stay at hers for whole summers when I was about 7 but then the disappearances started getting bigger so I only saw her after that when she was dieing. I was about 10.

"Saying you're last prayer Naruto?" my mate Neji called over from the wall.

I called back, "No need, nothing's gunna happen anyways, it's just a house."

Actually, praying sounds like a great idea right now. Dear God…


	2. The Mansion

Walking home Sakura was jabbering on about some history project. Normally I'd be hanging on her every word but today my mind just wasn't registering. I looked at my watch.

_**2 hours to go.**_

"Are you even listening to me?" asked Sakura, obviously irritated.

"What?" I blinked at her.

She gave a frustrated moan and walked a few paces in front of me. I speed walked to catch up.

"Hey! Hey! I'm sorry, my heads just somewhere else," I said.

"Your heads always somewhere else," was her reply.

I just smiled at that. "Hey, you want to go get some ramen and help me pack for tonight?" I asked.

She pretended to think about it. I knew she'd say yes, she always said yes.

"I guess," she said. Laughing we headed to ichirakus.

_**1 hour to go. **_

Sakura and I were in my room unpacking my schoolbag and filling it with things I may need. An extra blanket, a torch, snacks. I put a pen in the bag.

"Why are u bringing a pen?" she asked.

"In case I'm about to die so I can write something creepy on the wall like 'Beware the Beast' or 'I blame Gaara," I beamed.

She slapped me lightly over the head. I chuckled. A knock came from the door.

"Come in," I said.

Jiraiya poked his head in. "Naruto, if you want to spend the night at Gaaras you better hurry, I don't want you outside after dark," he said.

I sighed. "I know, I'm leaving now," _perverted old man. _I pulled my bag over my shoulder.

I looked at Sakura, indicating her to follow as I left. We headed downstairs. As I opened the door to leave I heard Jiraija call, "Have fun."

"See ya," I said. With a nod to Sakura we both set off to the wall.

Everyone was waiting for us.

"Hey, the man of the hour!" I heard Neji call.

Kiba came up beside me and wrapped an arm round my neck. "How you feeling?" he asked.

I shrugged. He chuckled. "No worries mate, you'll be fine, no ghost or ghouls are gunna be brave enough to take you on," he said, ruffling my hair.

"Pfft, I'm not scared," I grinned at him.

_**Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit-shit-shit-  
**_

I walked to the wall and started climbing the vines.

"Haha! Of he goes," said Kiba triumphantly.

I cursed as I climbed, almost slipping more than once.

"Be careful Naruto," I heard Sakura calling when I reached the top.

I looked over my town once more before climbing down the other side. I landed on my feet at first, then lost my balance and fell on my ass. I got up and dusted myself off. Adjusting my bag higher up on my shoulder and started walking up the long, narrow path, which lead to the old Uchiha's House.

I reached the tall black gates; there was a padlock with chains around the middle.

_**Well, looks like I can't get in…darn!**_

I smiled and turned to go back. I heard a rusty creaking noise from behind me. I turned to see the gates opening by themselves, the lock and chains nowhere to be seen.

_**Creepy. **_

Every sense in my body and soul told me to turn back and run. But my pride got the better of me. I was _not_ going to lose this dare! With a gulp I entered through the gates and made my way to the front porch. Cobwebs were hanging all around the door. I reached out to grab the handle.

_**Maybe this isn't such a great idea**__._

Suddenly the door slid open slowly.

_**Ok, gates and doors opening themselves…no big deal…I'm not scared…they're probably automatic…yeah! Automatic doors in a house that's been abandoned for hundreds of years!**_

I shook my head and entered the house. It wasn't at all how I'd imagined it. There was a huge staircase in the middle of the room with two rooms to either side of it. A huge living room was to my right. No door leading into it, just a big space. There were two love seats and a single sofa, a dark red colour, in the living room. That was all. To my left there was the same space only with a dining room, a long mahogany table with 6 chairs on each side and one big chair at the end, candles with cobwebs hanging from them were in the middle of the table. Nothing looked as if it were about to fall down, which is what it seemed like from the outside. It was in perfect condition, just really filthy. I wanted to explore more of the house but I got an eerie feeling about the place, so I went upstairs instead. I looked through all the doors. There were loads of rooms, three bathrooms and a few locked doors. I looked down one corridor, there were portraits hanging the whole way down it. I decided I'd take a look at them in the morning. A door creaked open down the hall from me. I turned. It was one of the doors that had been locked. I looked into the room and saw it was a double bed bedroom. The bed was green and black…well I think the blacks supposed to be there anyway. It had a big mahogany headboard. There was a mahogany desk and old fireplace in the room also. I shrugged to myself.

_**Guess this will have to do**_**. **

I closed the door and walked to the bed. I chucked my bag onto the bed and flopped down onto the mattress soon after. So far three creepy things have happened but I tried to ignore them.

_**Just stay in this room until the sun rises**_.

I looked to the ceiling and started thinking to myself. Getting bored of the ugly eggshell colour I looked to the fireplace opposite the bed. Above the fireplace a portrait was hanging. It was of a boy my age. He had black hair that fell over his face delicately; he had beautiful obsidian eyes and porcelain skin. The boy had no emotion on his face but I could see in his eyes he was sad. It was a depressing picture. On the frame, below the picture, there was a golden plaque, which read:

**Sasuke Uchiha 1705 – **

The date of his death was scorn out.

_**How weird is that?**_

I looked at the picture of the boy again. I couldn't stop looking at his eyes; there was something strange about them. It sent a shiver down my spine. Suddenly the window flew open, the wind made terrible screeching cries, rain and wet leaves were flying into the room. The wind blew the portrait off the wall. I rushed to the window and, with some effort, managed to slam it shut. My heart was pumping fast.

_**Stupid window, how dare it scare-I mean-startle me like that! **_

I looked at the portrait lying on the floor.

_**There's no way I'm tall enough to put that back.**_

My eyes wondered above the fireplace, where the portrait was supposed to hang. I froze. There was writing on the wall. Slowly I walked to the fireplace. The writing was so neat. It read

**Hey Stranger, what is your name?**

Was this some sort of joke? Did Gaara do this? That's unlikely. He was just as freaked out by this place as I was. And besides how could he, or anyone else for that matter, know the portrait would fall? I shivered. This was just getting too weird. I laughed nervously.

_**Don't freak out, just go to bed…shut your eyes and don't open them until morning.**_

I went to the bed, intending on just going to sleep when my eyes rested on my bag. I'd brought a pen with me right? I looked from my bag to the wall. It couldn't hurt could it? I opened my bag and felt around for my pen. I found it and went to write on the wall underneath the fancy message.

My name is Naruto. What's yours? Ps. are you a Ghost?

I didn't expect a reply. I looked out the window, sundown. I decided it was still light enough to take a look at those portraits I saw. Clicking my pen shut I set it on the fireplace and headed out the door.

After a lot of effort I finally found what I was looking for. The place was huge! I got myself lost a couple of times. It was as if the walls kept moving or something. I repeat, creepy. As I walked down the corridor I started to grow colder and colder until I could see my breath.

_**What the hell? **_

I looked up at the portraits. They were all similar to the one in the bedroom. Men and woman showing no facial expression what-so-ever. They all looked similar, pale with dark shades of eyes, all beautiful, all elegant, all with their death dates scorn out…. wait…what? I checked again…yep…every single portrait had the death dates scorn out. It looked like it was done by something sharp… razor sharp. Letting my eyes wonder to the face of one of the woman I could have sworn she was looking straight at me.

_** Calm down Naruto… all pictures seem like they're looking at you…. it's normal…. it's normal…**_

But I knew this was different. These eyes didn't _look_ like they were watching me. They _were _watching me. How do I know?

Because those eyes just blinked!

I stood with wide eyes for a few seconds. When the eyes blinked a second time I ran…

I didn't know where I was going. I just kept running, kept panting. I could still see my breath. The coldness didn't go away. I don't know how it happened but somehow I ended up back in the bedroom…

I slammed the door shut and leaned against it. It was darker, but I could still see without my torch. Suddenly I heard a rustling sound. My head whipped to where the sound was coming from. Something was under the bed. Something was moving. Something was coming out. I held my breath. I shut my eyes, not wanting to lay eyes on what was lurking in the shadows…

Something rubbed against my leg. I jumped and let out a yelp. I looked at the beast…. the monster...the devil…. the…. the…cat?

"Meow," It looked up at me as if it were frowning. A black cat with blacker eyes.

I let out a sigh and leaned down to scratch its ears. It seemed as if it was glaring at me as I reached for it.

"Where'd you come from hmm?" I soothed and managed to scratch it behind the ears.

It closed its eyes and purred. I smiled at it. Then suddenly, as if realising what it was doing the cats' eyes shot open and it arched its back, hissing at me. I couldn't help but chuckle. The cat was actually embarrassed? Unbelievable. A cat with pride. It watched me cautiously as I walked to my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Don't worry kitty, I'm leaving," I told it, "there's no way I'm staying here any longer."

I headed to the fireplace and grabbed my pen, glancing at the writing on the wall.

I dropped the pen. Was that what I thought it was? No way, it couldn't be! There was a reply to what I had written before!

My name is Sasuke, and you Naruto have angered some powerful people. You have out stayed your welcome, and now it is too late to leave.

P.S No Dobe! I am not a ghost!

I stared at the message for longer than necessary. What the hell was going on? What did he mean it's too late to leave? What powerful people? And most importantly…. wasn't Sasuke the name of the boy in the portrait?

I turned slowly to the cat, which was staring at me in amusement.

"I don't suppose you wrote this…?" I asked dumbly.

It's expression never changed.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying this!" I said, voice dripping with sarcasm. I gripped my bag tighter and headed towards the door. "I'm getting out of here."

I grasped the handle and turned it…it wouldn't open. I pushed once, and then twice…it wouldn't budge.

I started getting a cold sweat. The door wasn't opening. There was creepy writing on the wall. I was still freezing. I started gasping for breath. I never did well under pressure. I was starting to panic. Backing up I grabbed for one of the mahogany bed poles, supporting most of my weight on it. Soon I couldn't even handle the little weight I had to support and slid to the floor. Clutching my hands on either side of my head. I closed my eyes and tried to take deep breaths. I had to calm down! I couldn't think!

My phone! I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. Why hadn't I thought of it before? When I looked at it I remembered…of course there would be no signal out here…I was completely alone…well, not completely. The cat was still staring at me.

I stared back at it. For some reason I found it calmed me down. Those eyes. There was something about those eyes…

It broke eye contact first. Looking to the corner of the room behind me. I followed its gaze and what ever calmness I had vanished. A shadow figure was standing in the corner of the room. I rushed to my feet and stared at it. It was like a shadow any human would make against a wall…only this shadow had its own eyes…red eyes…

I gasped and ran for the door, temporarily forgetting it wouldn't open. I thumped at it and lashed at it. It wasn't moving! I glanced behind me to see the shadow figure standing right before me. There was nowhere to go. I was trapped. I stared into the eyes of the shadow figure. It didn't move. It just stared back at me with blood red eyes. Everything was silent. I heard whimpers. It took me a while to figure out they were coming from me. Finally, it moved. A dark hand came towards my face. I tried to back away but my back met with the door. Desperate to avoid contact I threw myself to the floor and crawled away from the shadow. Only to have my leg grabbed. I let out a scream as it pulled me towards it. Frantically I hit every part of it I could, but my hands went right through it, even through the hand that was grabbing my leg.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

Its grip only tightened more painfully. It continued to pull me closer. I looked to its face and saw a gap appearing where it's mouth should be. In the gap I saw its teeth…and its overly sharp fangs! My eyes widened as I stared at the pearly daggers. The shadow must have noticed me staring because it smirked at me, giving me an even better view. It lifted its hand once again; only this time I saw razor sharp claws. I screamed as it swung its claws at me. They were inches from my face before something unexpected happened. A black blur shot passed, knocking the claws off track. I heard a hiss, from both the cat and the shadow figure. I looked to see an unusual picture. The cat was standing between the shadow and me, hissing. To my surprise the shadow figure backed away from the cat. It tried to go around it to get to me but the cat followed its steps and hissed once again. Sending glances between the cat and I, the shadow figure dissolved into the darkness. It took me longer than the cat to calm down. By the time I was able to breath properly it was sitting in front of me, glaring. I stared at it for a minute.

_**That cat saved my life…**_

The door creaked open. I was free to go. I looked for my bag,_** I don't remember when I dropped it**_, and picked it up. I looked from the cat to the door and got an idea….

* * *

**Naruto? An idea? Doesn't sound very reasuring haha...**

**Well that's all im putting up until i get some reviews...but no worries people! if i get at lease..hmm...5 reviews askin me to go on i will. **

**Be truthfull and tell me what you think =)  
**


	3. The cat?

**well i did say i'd update after 5 reviews haha! so here you all go! thank you for all your comments! they were great =) i think this chapter might give away some answers to your questions! if u have any ideas for the story you want to put in to help me out dont be shy to share them lol i have a plot for this but your comments and opinions mean alot too.**

**sooooo this is chapter 3 =D enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

"Calm down," I said to my wriggling bag. "I couldn't just leave you there with that thing."

I was back at the wall now. It was nearly morning; it took me a while to find my way out of the mansion again…. give or take a few hours.

So I'd completed my dare. I couldn't wait to rub it in Gaaras' face! I decided not to tell anyone about what happened in the mansion, I mean what was I going to say?

_**Oh my god guys! You wont believe what happened! A shadow attacked me! And just before it was about to devour me a cat jumped in and saved my ass! **_

Yeah…right…not only would I sound crazy but being saved by a cat? Seriously? How pathetic is that!

My bag kept wriggling. Everything in it would probably be shredded by the time I got home. I started climbing up the wall. It was harder with the cat weighing my bag down but I managed it. Once I got to the other side I took a break. Sitting on the grass I brought my phone out of my pocket, thanking god I had signal, and texted Sakura, '_I survived'._

An annoyed growl came from my bag. I sighed and started walking towards home.

Jiraiya was at work; he owned a nightclub down the street, the most famous one in town. He normally went there late at night and didn't come home until lunch. Not that I cared, the longer I got to myself without the old man the better! I nodded to myself.

Once in my room I opened my bag and was greeted with a nasty scratch from my new feline friend.

"Ow!" I grumbled, "Someone's pissed off…"

The cat jumped out of my bag and hissed at me, obviously not happy with being stuck in a confined space that smelled like my gym socks. I held up my hands in defeat.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kidnapped you from the mansion, for all I know you could be that shadow guys pet-" I got a hiss for that, "or not…I was only trying to help you, you helped me."

It sat with its back facing me.

_**Stubborn little bastard… **_

I sighed and headed towards my drawer, pulling out my school uniform and setting it on my bed. I yawned, I shouldn't be going to school, I hadn't slept all night, but if I didn't go everyone would get suspicious, also I didn't want to stay with the pissed of feline. I glanced at my clock. It was now 7:30. I had an hour before I had to leave. I shrugged,

_**Might as well get started. **_

I stripped off only to hear a hiss from behind me. I turned and saw the cat glaring at me.

"If you don't like it turn around," I told it.

It turned its back to me once again.

"Perverted cat watching me undress," I mumbled.

It stiffened, and then turned to hiss at me again. I chuckled at that.

Once dressed, I checked my top drawer and found a chocolate bar I'd been hiding there for a few days. I ripped the packet open and set the bar in front of the cat. It was a little melted but still good.

"Here," I said. "It'll have to do for now, ill get you some real food when I get home."

It looked at the bar, then at me as if to say 'your-kidding-right?'

I shrugged. "It's all I got, take it or leave it kitty," I said. It glared once I said 'kitty.' "What? Don't like it? What should I call you then? I can't keep calling you 'cat'"

I don't know why I talked to it like it could reply. It was a cat for god's sake!

"Well first off I need to know if you're a girl or a boy…" I looked at it for a moment "girl?" it hissed and I smiled "boy then...hmm…Sakura had a cat once what did he call it? Fluffy?" again the death glare. "Yeah I don't like it either…how about Tom? I used to love Tom and Jerry!" death glare. "Jinxy?" death glare, I sighed. "How about Shadow? Your black and you did appear out of the dark, like that shadow dude…"

Instead of a death glare he just rolled his eyes as if to say 'it'll do.'

I smiled "Shadow it is then!" I said.

"Hey Naruto! I'm back, how 'bout breakfast?" I heard Jiraiya call up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I called back. I turned to Shadow. "I have to go to school, just stay here ok?"

He glared at me as I left.

Jiraiya had made us both toast.

_**His cooking talents are endless…**_

He'd set mine out on the table beside him. I knew he noticed I was in the room but he didn't look up. He just ignored me and I preferred it that way. Don't get me wrong I do like Jiraiya. After all he was the one that took me in after my parents died, he practically raised me, but he wasn't exactly the fatherly roll model of the year.

"How was Gaaras?" he asked, still not looking up at me.

"It was good, until he started snoring and I had to come home early" I replied, taking my seat. I knew it would seem suspicious if I spent the night at Gaaras then suddenly appeared in the house in the morning.

He snorted at that. "Doesn't seem like the type to snore."

"Yeah well believe it, he's no sleeping beauty," I laughed a bit and started eating my breakfast.

"So, who were you talking to up there?" he asked.

I froze. _**He heard me?**_

"I was on the phone to Lee, we're doing a science project on…shadows," I mentally slapped myself. Shadows? Smooth Naruto…real smooth.

"Shadows?" he raised an eyebrow at me. "Well that's certainly…interesting."

"Mm Hm," I said, hurrying through my breakfast. "Well, I better go" I stood and grabbed my school bag by the chair. "See ya!"

I was out the door too quick to hear his reply. I told you I don't do well under pressure! I sighed and walked out the front gates. A shiver went down my spine. I had a feeling someone was watching me, I looked up to my bedroom window to see someone standing there, a person? I rubbed my eyes and looked again. This time I saw Shadow watching me from the windowsill. I shook my head.

_**Last night must have really messed me up. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Sakuras' house wasn't far from mine. I walked there every day so we could go to school together, I was normally late and got a lecture for it but today I was right on time. I did what I normally did every day, I picked up a few stones and aimed them at her window. Before I could throw the door opened.

"Oie! If you break that window you'll pay for it, and I don't mean with money!" a fat man shouted, sweat patches under his arms.

"Sorry Mr Haruno," I replied. (A/N: ok I don't know what Sakuras dad looks like so I'm just improvising)

I swear I don't know how someone like Sakura, beautiful pink bubble with green eyes could have a dad like _that! _Rough, fat ginger with a murderous look permanently printed on his features.

"Daddy, leave him alone!" I heard Sakura; she pushed passed her dad and walked towards me "I'll see you later!" she called to him.

With that we both ran as fast as we could down the street. Knowing fully well her dad would happily keep us behind just to give us a lecture on how I'm 'no good for his little princess.'

"I swear someday your dad's going to get a shot gun to me," I said, waving my arms in the air to emphasise my point.

She just laughed, "No he won't, he doesn't think you're worth killing."

Sweat drop. "Gee, thanks."

"So how was the Uchiha Mansion?" she asked when we finally slowed to walking pace. "What was it like?"

"Pretty boring," I lied. "Just like any old house really." You're such a liar Naruto!

"So the haunted house _was_ just a hoax? I knew it," she said.

I just nodded. "Found a cat though," I said.

"A cat?" she squealed in excitement. "You have a cat? Awwww! How cute! Have you named it?"

Sakura had an obsession with cats. I swear it's not healthy! Every cat she ever had ran away, I can only imagine why.

"Shadow," I told her.

"Shadow? That's a strange name for a cat," she pointed out.

"Well he's black?" I said. That was the best excuse I could give. I mean, come on. I'd never had a pet before so I didn't really have much experience; besides, names don't really matter do they?

"Can I meet him?" she asked, obviously still excited.

_**Meet him? Jesus what did she expect him to do? Formally introduce himself and shake her hand? He's a cat for crying out loud!**_

"Sure," I said, "I think he'll like you"

_**If the bastard can actually 'like' anything! **_

"Yes!" she cheered.

I smiled at her and we continued our conversation to school.

Once at school I was bombarded with questions. 'How was it?' 'Did anything scary happen?' 'Did you see a ghost?' 'Did you find a dead body?' 'Did you die?'

I explained to everyone that it was no big deal, just a normal house filled with dust. Sakura told them about the cat but they lost interest when I'd told them nothing 'cool' happened. Gaara seemed the most disappointed.

"Aw man! So nothing happened at all?" he asked.

"Nope," I lied again.

He had a distasteful look on his face. As if I had let him down by not giving an exciting enough story.

Kiba clapped a hand on my back.

"Well done! You survived the mansion! You're a legend!" he reassured me.

I smiled at him. He always knew what to say to make me feel better.

"Damn right," I said. "And don't you forget it!"

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty boring. People gave me strange looks when I jumped at seeing their shadows but that was it, nothing strange nuh uh, just the average teenage boy…. scared of shadows. Pretty normal. That is, until last period.

I sat near the window in maths class. Waiting for the bell to ring so I could get home and make sure Shadow hadn't got bored and decided to rip up everything I owned.

_**Algebra. Maths is hard enough with numbers, why add letters?**_

"Naruto, can you answer the question on the board?" asked Iruka sensei, my maths teacher. I liked Iruka; he was probably the only teacher in the school that cut me some slack.

I looked at the board. A + B + B + A.

_**Abba? Wasn't that a band or something? **_

There were other letters on the board; I was about to guess the question when I saw something strange. The letters on the board started moving. My brows furrowed as I read:

_**Hinata Huuga. Kiba Inuzuka . Sakura Haruno.**_

I blinked a few times and the names disappeared.

_**What the hell just happened?**_

"Naruto?" Iruka sensei pressed.

I spared him a glance.

"I'm sorry sir," I said "I don't know, I don't understand…" I repeated the names in my head, they were all people in my class…and they were all my friends…. _**what's going on?**_

_**

* * *

**_

When I got home I ran straight for my room. Once inside I dropped my schoolbag and flopped onto my bed. What had those names meant? Why did I see them?

"Meow," I heard and looked to see Shadow looking up at me.

"Not now, I'm tired," I said and rolled away from him.

I heard an annoyed "meow." Shadow obviously didn't like being ignored, especially when hungry. I heard a ripping sound. As exhausted as I was, I had to turn around. I was met with Shadow scratching and biting at my English homework!

"Hey!" that woke me up. "What do you think your doing?" I walked over to him and pushed him away from the papers. "I need this, it's due tomorrow!"

He just licked at his paw, indifferent to my aggravation.

This time _I _glared at _him_. "God you're annoying," I mumbled.

"Not nearly as annoying as you, dobe," I heard.

I froze.

_**Who said that? **_

I looked around the room. No one else was there. Just me and…. Shadow?

I stared at the cat.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," he said.

My mouth hung open. _**No way! It couldn't be!**_

"Y-y-y-you can talk!" I yelled.

"Thank you captain obvious," he said, rolling his eyes.

"But-but-but you're a cat!"

"Again with the obvious?"

"And you can talk!"

"I think we've established I can talk, idiot."

I couldn't believe it…. true after the weird things that had happened recently I shouldn't have been surprised but…. wow…a talking cat! Seriously? The world was completely screwing with me!

I did the only thing anyone could have done in the situation.

I poked him.

He looked at me.

I poked him again.

He glared at me.

I poked him again.

"Stop it." he said.

"Why didn't you tell me you could talk?" I asked.

"You didn't ask," he replied.

"Well, duhh! It's not exactly every day your cat decides to learn the English language!" I said.

"Excuse me? _Your_ cat?" he questioned dangerously.

"Well you know, any cat," I clarified.

He sighed. "I'm not a normal cat."

"_Obviously_! Cats don't speak!" I said. "What are you then?"

"I'm-"

"Yo Naruto, " Jiraiya called. "Sakura's here to see you, she said you promised to show her something."

"Damn," I said, "I forgot about that…"

"Naruto?" I heard Sakura from outside my door.

"Just a minute," I said. I turned to Shadow, "ok no speaking, just…act normal ok? Well, not normal for you but normal for other cats you know? Ok? Ok."

He didn't reply.

"Come on in Sakura," I said.

She came in and closed the door behind her. Once she saw Shadow she squealed and picked him up. He glared at her.

"Aww! He's so adorable! Look at his little ears and his little paws and his little…." she went on naming every part of his body with the world 'little' in front of it and squeezed him tightly.

I could tell he couldn't breathe. The look on his face was priceless. I chuckled.

"You walked on after school in a rush, but at least it gave me time to buy this for him," she said, bringing out…was that what I think it was?

_**Oh no way…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**oooooooh what is it? hahaha **

**hope you all enjoyed this chapter! dont forget to review =) **

**xxxxx  
**

__


	4. My Name Is Sasuke

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! keep them comming! i need motovation for this lol. **

**this chapter you finally learn who the cat is!**

**it was kind of obvious but i just cant resist a kitty Sasuke! **

**anyway here's chapter 4! hope you all like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"A bow?" I asked. Staring at the baby pink bow she had in her hand, two strings dangling down either side just waiting to be tied into something, preferably a girl…. or a birthday present.

"Yes! He'll look so cute! Please can we put it on?" she pleased.

"You do realise he's a boy right-" catching the panic on Shadows face I stopped. "You know what" I said, picking up my shredded English papers, "go ahead…"

Sakura squealed and tied the bow around Shadows neck, a little too tight for comfort. I looked at him when she was finished. Ice-cold cat Shadow…. in a big baby pink bow…. at that moment I did something I'd soon regret, something that could cost me my life for doing to these two people in particular…. i laughed.

I couldn't help myself! I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried. Even when seeing the deathly glares they were both giving me, I kept on laughing. That is, until Sakura whacked me on the head with her fist.

"Don't laugh at him!" she scolded. "You'll make him feel stupid"

"Well, he does _look_ stupid," I commented. Not daring to spare a glance in his direction.

"He does not! He looks adorable! And he likes his bow," she stated.

I looked at him then. He was so obviously not digging the bow. Who, in the male species, could actually enjoy wearing something like that? I looked at Sakura again. There were sparkles in her eyes as she admired her handy work.

_**Now I know why all her cats ran away…**_

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Yes!" she stated, "I can tell, I'm good with animals."

I stifled a laugh. "Yeah," I said, looking to Shadow again, "you know I think you're right, I bet all the other cats will be _so_ jealous." I flopped my hand about in a 'gay-gesture.' Shadow glared at me.

"Are you making fun of me?" Sakura glared at me now.

"No," I said, "I'm deadly serious." Though I couldn't stop smiling.

Sakuras glare intensified. She stomped her foot and headed for the door. I got to it before her and held out my arms, blocking her way out.

"Sakura wait, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that, I wasn't making fun of you," I gestured to Shadow "it was_ him_ I was laughing at."

Sakura pouted then got an evil look in her eye as she started to grin at me.

_**Uh oh…**_

"Fine, if you're so sorry then how about you prove it?" she said.

"Prove it? How am I going to prove it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She smirked.

* * *

"THIS IS TOTALLY UNNESSESARY!" I yelled over the top of hysterical laughter coming from the villagers, that before I had arrived had just been happily walking along in the park minding their own business when **TAH DAH! **'Look everyone! It's a teenage boy dressed in the drag! Nice dress!' hardy, hardy har….

"You asked for it," Sakura yelled back, she'd finished laughing and was standing back enjoying the show with Shadow in her arms, eyes sparkling with amusement and smirking at me.

"Sakura pleeeeeease can we just go home? Haven't I proved enough how sorry I am? This is just too far!" I said.

This is a lesson to all: **Never**. **Mess**. **With**. **Sakura**. She may look sweet but get on her bad side and this is what you get. Humiliated! In front of people who know you and see you everyday.

She sighed and put Shadow down. Barging through the crowd she yelled, "ALRIGHT EVERYONE BACK OFF!" and like magic, everyone did. Sakura could be very intimidating when she wanted to be. She looked at me and smiled sweetly. "I forgive you."

_**About fuckin' time!**_

When the crowd had finally cleared Shadow came strolling over to us and looked up at me, amused at my humiliation. Then went up on Sakuras leg, silently asking to be lifted. Obviously the two had found some common ground in liking to see me make an ass out of my self and had become friendly. Figures.

Sakura lifted him and scratched his ears before turning to me and smirking, "I'm going to need that dress back by tomorrow, want to bring it to school?"

I glared. "Hell no! So Gaara and the rest of them can add it to the 'great-list-of-naruto-insults'? No thank you! Aren't you coming back to mine anyway? You can stay for dinner, I'm cooking."

"Can't. My dad has friends coming over tonight so I have to help mum cook," she explained.

"Your dad has _friends_?" I asked, shocked.

She handed Shadow to me. "Ignoring that," she mumbled and scratched the cat behind his ears, "goodbye Shadow, I'll come visit you soon. Have to make sure Naruto's not starving you," she glanced at me. "See you tomorrow Naruto." And she started walking towards her home, leaving Shadow and me alone in the park.

"Hn, Nice dress dobe," he said.

"Shut up," I said, starting to walk towards home.

"No really, I like it, it's very slimming, you could use that," he said.

_**Did he just call me fat?**_

"For your information I'm all muscle teme!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, sounds like something a fat person would say," he chuckled.

"I'll drop you." I warned.

"Who ate all the fries? The burgers and the pies-" he started to sing.

"Last warning…." I said.

"You fat bast-OW!"

I dropped him.

"Oie dobe! What do you think you're doing?" he yelled after me. I kept walking. "Hey! You forgot something! You know? Cute, fluffy, black?"

"Cute my ass," I mumbled.

He ran to catch up and started walking beside me. "You know you forgot to feed me," he said "-you probably ate all the food that's why…" he mumbled.

"I AM NOT FAT!" I yelled at him.

He glanced around; I followed his gaze to see that people were staring at me. I put a hand on the back of my neck and laughed nervously, "Heh-heh, didn't get much sleep last night, sorry, kind of out of it."

Mothers quickly ushered their children further away from me. Sweat drop.

"You're making me look crazy," I mumbled to Shadow as we started walking again.

"Well normal people don't yell at cats on the street," he commented.

"Well normal cats don't talk back," I replied.

"I told you I'm not a normal cat," he said.

"I know that!-" I started yelling but lowered my voice once heads started to turn. "I know that, but what kind of cat are you then?"

"I'm _not_ a cat, I was turned _into_ a cat by my brother," I raised an eyebrow at him. "What? It happens."

"Oh yeah, all the time. I remember the time Gaaras sister Temari turned him into a mouse, complete accident of course, she was trying to turn him into a goat-"

"Don't mock me!" he hissed.

"Ok, I'm sorry, enough crazy shit's been happening so I'll go along with you on this, continue" I said.

"Anyway, I'm not always a cat, I can change into human form but not fully-"

"Wait!" I interrupted. "You can change into a human?"

"Yes but not fully, I still have cat ears and tail to deal with," he said, annoyed. "My family all lived in the mansion for hundreds of years, we were all part of the most powerful vampire clan in history-"

"Vamp-" I started.

"Let me finish," he glared. "We were the most powerful of vampires, we ruled them all, fairly of course, never harming humans, though my brother didn't like it that way. He wanted the vampires to form an army and enslave mankind, but he couldn't do that if the other Uchihas didn't agree, so he destroyed them all, leaving only me. He knew I would get in the way so he turned me into a cat, limiting my vampire abilities so I couldn't stop him. He's been building his vampire army every since."

"Wow…but you can sort of change human right? So can't you just order them all to stop?" I asked.

"It's not that simple, as long as Itachis spell is on me I have no power over them," he said.

"Itachi's your brother?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked.

"Because, Naruto, like it or not you have a part in this now," he said.

"I _what_? _How? Why?,_"I stuttered out.

"When you entered the Uchiha Mansion you were cursed, just like every other human that's ever gone in, the difference is that you got out alive. So you have some magic in you, stolen from the mansion itself, I don't know what it is but I can smell it on you now, I heard rumours that it could be foresight, fire breathing, invisibility, all that stuff but no one truly knows, and that makes you dangerous, so I'm telling you this, Naruto, because now you're in danger, my brother will see you as a threat and he'll either want to destroy you or use you," he looked up at me. "Unless, of course, you're willing to fight _against_ him?"

"What? Me? Fight against a vampire? No way! I'd never be able to do that! I'm too weak-"

"True-" he added

"-Young-"

"True-" he added

"-Stupid-"

"Definitely True-" he added

"- I mean! I just can't do it!" I finished.

"You wouldn't be alone you know," he said. "I can help you, I can teach you, train you."

"Shadow…. I can't. I'm 16! There's just no way…." I trailed off.

"Naruto, look, I've been waiting all my life for someone strong enough to finally help me defeat my brother, to avenge my family and save mankind, you're _it_ Naruto, you're the only one that can help." He sounded soft and sincere.

"Do-do you really think I could do it?" I asked, hopefully.

He nodded. "Just need to build those muscles of yours up a bit more and learn just what you can do with your magic, I'll help you."

"Oh so now I'm not fat?" I smirked.

He rolled his eyes. "You're not exactly The Hulk either, but we'll work on that."

"You know who The Hulk is?" I asked.

"Just because the mansion's old doesn't mean we don't get cable," he stated. "Need something to keep me amused."

"Must get lonely…." I said.

He said nothing.

"Hey- Shadow-"

"Sasuke." He said. "My name is Sasuke."

"Sasuke…" I said, liking the sound of it. "Sasuke….SASUKE? Oh my God! You're the one that wrote on the wall?" I pointed a finger at him.

He just smirked at me. "You should have seen your face when you saw my reply."

"You, are one serious bastard of a cat you know that?" I mumbled.

He laughed at that.

* * *

**Well that's that for now. i have another chapter ready but i want to see some reviews before i put it up! **

**please tell me what you think =) and i'll update soon! **

**xxxxxxx  
**


	5. There's a thief in the house!

**Hey everyone! thanks so much for your reviews! they mean alot! **

**in this chapter we finally get to see human Sasuke! kind of cute parts in this too i think. **

**Naruto and Sasuke get to know each other a little. **

**well enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

"Come on….come on…." I'd been staring hard at my glass on the table for 15 minutes. "Burst into flames…. fill with water…._ anything_!"

"Hey dobe, if you don't blink soon your eye's will dry up, you'll go blind," Sasuke so helpfully elaborated.

"This is my cup of care," I said, lifting the glass. "Oh look! Its empty!"

"Hn. Kind of like your head," he mumbled. "When your done trying to be Houdini I'll be in your room." With that we walked out the door.

I glared at him as he went. He didn't know anything about my powers either! Who was he to say I couldn't explode this glass!

I looked at the glass again and sighed. Picking it up I went to the fridge and filled it with water.

**Well…. i'm probably not gunna find out my powers tonight, might as well get some sleep. **

I finished my drink and headed upstairs. I'd been thinking a lot about the whole 'fighting-vampires-with-my-unknown-new-powers' thing. As ridiculous as Sasukes story sounded I knew it was true. I could feel a change in me since the mansion. Like something was growing inside me… I thought it was gas but I guess I was wrong.

I opened my door and froze.

Someone was standing beside my bed. He turned to face me and I silently gasped. He was beautiful. An almost feminine body, that was beautifully pale. With Raven locks that framed his face and hovered over dark, onyx eyes that stared into the soul. He was amazing, he was an angel…he was a….a…

"THIEF!" I screamed, grabbing the pile of school books laying on my desk, I started throwing them at the intruder. "THIEF! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Ow-Naru-Ow" he said between getting pelted by books. "Nar-u-to-STOP!" he ducked and dodged as many books as he could, but that didn't stop me from getting a few good shots.

I gasped, "How do you know my name?" I ran out of books and decided to tackle him to the bed. "Ahhhh!"

I had him pinned to the bed until he flipped us over and onto the floor. He pinned my hands above my head and straddled me. I struggled to get free but this guy was stronger than he looked.

"Look, if you want money take my piggy bank, its on my desk! The frog piggy bank- well- I guess it would be a froggy bank but take it-"

"Naruto…" he said in a bored tone

"-I don't have much but I have a laptop too! You can have that! You can have anything just please don't hurt me!" I yelled.

"Naruto! Calm down, it's me," he said.

I looked up and blue and onyx eyes locked.

_**Those eyes….**_

I was close to losing myself in them when I heard, "…..dobe?"

I blinked a few times. "Sa…Sasuke?" I guessed.

He sighed and let go of my wrists, sitting up on top of me.

"No shit Sherlock," he said, glaring down at me. "How many people do you know with cat ears eh?"

That's when I noticed the two black cat ears poking out on either side of his head and a long, slick tail swirling around behind him.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry I- I thought you were a thief!" I said.

"Yeah…I figured that when you were pelting me with school books," he said, finally getting off me.

He stretched, who knew stretching could look so…. arousing. When he stretched his back arched in a very feline way and his green shirt- well I should say _my_ green shirt- rode up just enough to show me some of his stomach…. not that I was attracted to him or anything!

"See something you like dobe?" he asked, raising a mocking eyebrow.

"Tsk. As if. I was just noticing that's my shirt you're wearing," I covered.

"Oh yeah, sorry but It's the only thing that would fit…. and isn't orange," he picked up on of the orange shirts that were lying on the floor. "Eugh, who wears this colour in public?"

"I do!" I said, standing up. "Orange just happens to be very stylish." I snatched the shirt off him.

"Well I don't know what magazines you've been reading dobe, but where I come from that is not fashion." He commented.

"Oh well I am sorry, ill make sure to pick up Vamp Weekly next time I'm at the store," I said. "What's in this summer? Black? Dark Black? Or Bright Black?"

He smirked. "Dark Blues actually," he said.

I rolled my eyes and went to my wardrobe, pulling out my pyjamas. I heard the door creek open and Jiraiya came slowly walking in. Without time to think about it I grabbed my grey beanie and shoved it on Sasukes head.

"Naruto, I just came to see if you wanted- oh, well hello," Jiraiya said, completely forgetting about his previous question when noticing Sasuke. "Naruto I didn't realise you were having a friend over."

I looked quickly from Jiraiya to Sasuke, noticing Sasukes tail was swooshing about freely. "I-uhhh," I said, quickly jumping behind Sasuke and held his tail still, which caused a squeak from him. "Yeah, it was kind of last minute, sorry Jiraiya." I laughed nervously.

"You know if all your friends looked like him you could have sleep overs _anytime,_" he said, looking Sasuke up and down.

_**Pervert! He likes women for fuck sake!**_

Sasuke blushed….yeah…._**blushed!**_ "Er…well… I'm new in town and Naruto was kind enough to invite me here," he said innocently.

I grinned. "Yeah, soooo if you don't mind old man it's late and we have school tomorrow."

"Alright you two but keep it quiet ok? I'm working on my new novel," he said. And with that he left the room to write another one of his pornographic stories. It was a hobby of his.

"Um…I'm new in town and Naruto was kind enough to invite me here… now if you don't mind I'm going to go suck a lolly-pop in front of paedophiles," I mocked Sasuke in a girly voice.

He glared at me. "Well what was I supposed to say? I don't know how to act in front of humans, I've only seen the way the act on TV."

I chuckled at him and he pouted. Which was totally adorable! I had to admit Sasuke was cute, a complete bastard but still cute.

After putting on my pyjamas I slipped under the covers and sighed happily.

"Ahem…" I heard and peeked an eye open at Sasuke. "And where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Where you always sleep," I replied. "On the floor."

"Not in human form I'm not!" he complained.

"Then get back to being a cat and shut up ok?" I turned on my side, facing away from him.

"Oh and I suppose when Jiraiya decides to poke his head in and sees a cat in my place everything will seem normal?" he said.

I groaned. "Fine," I caved moving over in my bed to make room for him. "There."

"W-what? With you? No way!" he stated.

"It's either in here with me or on the floor, take your pick," I mumbled.

I heard a sigh before feeling Sasuke slip under the covers beside me. He snuggled into the pillow but not before thumping me on the head with his tail. Not that it hurt but I knew he did it to piss me off. Just as we were about to drift off to sleep a horrible crack of thunder made us jump.

_**Oh great, a thunderstorm.**_

Sasuke and I both groaned.

* * *

"Walking in sunlight?"

"Fiction."

"Crosses?"

"Fiction."

We'd both given up on sleep and had been playing this game for about 10 minutes now. So far hardly any of the shit in movies about vampires are true.

"Super speed?" I questioned.

"Fact." He replied.

"Really?" I sat up on my elbows to look at him. He looked amazing in the moonlight…

"Yes, really," he said.

"Cool!" I beamed.

He smirked at that.

"Do your eyes glow red?" I asked.

"Only when I'm angry or hungry." He said.

_**Hungry….**_

It never occurred to me that Sasuke might need blood to survive. If he did…would he want _my_ blood? I didn't ask that question though, last thing I wanted to do was offend a vampire! I quickly thought of another question.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" I asked.

His cat ears perked up as he looked up at me. "What kind of vampire question is that?"

I grinned. "It's more of a teen question really…so have you?"

"No," he replied simply.

My jaw dropped. "You mean you've been alive for hundreds of years and you've never kissed anyone?" I asked.

"I didn't say I've never kissed anyone," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "But you just said-"

"You asked if I'd kissed a _girl," _he said.

"So you're gay?" I asked.

"All vampires are bisexual, is that a problem?" he asked, ears perking up again.

I held my hands up. "No, no, I'm bisexual myself, I have nothing against that."

He smiled, "Good."

I stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You smiled," I said and grinned at him. "That's the first time I've seen you smile."

"I've only been in human form for a day Naruto, it's not like you've been waiting a long time," he said.

"Yeah but it's still nice to see, I like it when you smile," I said.

He blushed. "T-the storms stopped, we better get some sleep," he said and rolled over, facing away from me.

I smiled. "G'night Sasuke," I said.

"Hn." Was the reply.

* * *

"Dobe…." I vaguely heard. "….dobe…..hey dobe…..DOBE!"

I jumped and my eyes snapped open. I saw sasuke smirking over me, wearing my red hoodie and black jeans and converse.

I groaned and looked at the clock 5:00am.

"Sasuke, it's 5 in the morning!" I complained. "Wake me when it's time for school." I cuddled back into my pillow.

"Oh you're not going to school Naruto, we've got a long day of training ahead," he said, pulling me out of bed so I smacked down on the floor.

I groaned, "I can't _not_ go to school teme."

"You can give Sakuras dress back another day, today we learn your powers and put you through my own personal training routines," he said proudly.

"And what kind of training, exactly, are you going to put me through?" I lifted my head to look at him.

"Hard labour," he replied, pulling up his hood and dragging me out the door. "Starting with breakfast."

"What's so hard about breakfast?" I asked.

"Trust me, what you're going to eat, you'll be struggling to keep it down," he said, smirking at me "Strengthens your gut."

_**This is going to be a long day….**_

_**

* * *

**_

**oooooooh Sasuke's got alot in mind for our Naruto! **

**well that's chapter 5 done people! let me know what you all think and keep the reviews coming!**

**the faster i get reviews the faster i update...yeah...that's the way i work now hahaha**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	6. Silent Vow

**Thank you so much for the great reviews! they really help lol **

**in this chapter there's more cuteness from Sasuke and Naruto**

**and Itachi and Sasukes past is brought up. hinted ItaSasu but hey...just trying to move the story along here lol thought i'd make it interesting. **

**anyway...heres chapter 6...**

**enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**Arms gunna break. Arms gunna break. Gunna break arm. Arm. Is. Going. To. SNAP! **_

I was currently doing a one handed handstand on top of a 20ft pole…. and I'd been like that for _3 hours_! My whole body was killing me and I couldn't do anything about it because if I fell I'd break more than just my arm. Sasuke was ruthless. He made my gym coach seem like Mary Poppins!

Over the past two weeks he's made me climb a mountain – a small one but that's not the point- stay under water for far longer than necessary, run the whole length of the village until I passed out, walk over hot rocks, smacked me with a flaming stick and above all wouldn't let me eat ramen! It was all completely unhealthy and wasn't getting me any closer to finding out my powers! But he wouldn't let me give up, oh no, that bastard was going to work me till he killed me.

"Switch arms Naruto!" he called up to me.

I carefully switched from my right arm to my left, it felt good to get the weight off for a while, but it all came rushing back into the other hand.

"Sa-Sasuke, can't we take a break? You're killing me!" I called.

"Have you stopped breathing?" he asked

"No," I said.

"Then you're fine," he replied.

_**Bastard…**_

"But Sasuke, if I don't get that assignment done by Friday I'll get detention!" I called.

"What's a de-ten-shun?" he asked cocking his head to the side, like he always does when he's curious.

_**Damn, cute, fucking, bastard. **_

"Detention," I corrected "Where you spend extra time in school,"

"Well if you do get that you'll have to work extra hard to make up for training," he said.

I groaned. "What's the point of this anyway? I'm nowhere closer to figuring out my powers."

"Strength first, then powers," he said.

"But why not just use my powers? If they're so dangerous why can't I just focus on that and defeat Itachi?" I asked.

"The stronger you are the stronger your powers are," he explained like it was obvious. "You can't say you haven't noticed a change in yourself, you have more muscles, your hairs shinier, your more alert, your more confident in yourself, your getting stronger every day Naruto, it won't be long until your stronger than me."

"What's my shiny hair got to do with it?" I asked.

Sasuke blushed. "Uhm…. it shows…more…uhhh…brain cells?" he said unconvincingly.

"How does shiny hair prove I have more brain cells?" I asked.

"Because your finally learning how to shower properly dobe, congratulations you now no longer smell like an old mans armpit," he smirked at me.

I growled and he laughed.

"Just a few more hours to go Naruto, then remember your friends are coming over tonight," he reminded me.

Oh shit. I forgot all about that! Sasuke hadn't met any of my friends other than Sakura, I wondered if he would meet them all in human form.

"Concentrate Naruto, feel what your doing," he called.

"Oh trust me I can _feel_ everything," I said, wincing at the pain shooting up my arm.

* * *

When the door knocked I got off the couch where I was sitting with Sasuke raced to open it.

"Hey guys," I said cheerfully and grinned at all my friends. I watched as they all piled in. Gaara, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino and Lee. Kiba couldn't make it, though he never gave us an excuse why. They all brought popcorn and other snacks because they knew we always ran out too soon.

"Wow Naruto, you been working out or something? You look…. well…decent," that was as close to a complement I would ever get from Gaara.

I rubbed the back of my neck and laughed nearvously. "Heh-heh yeah well sort of," I said.

They all flopped down on their usual spots. Ino in the love seat with shikamaru, who instantly reclined his chair, Hinata on the floor, Lee in the bean bag chair and Sakura and Neji on the couch.

But when Gaara took his place by the couch there was a horrible screeching sound.

"Ouch! What the fuck?" Gaara yelled, standing back up.

He turned to see Sasuke in cat form, back arched and hissing at him.

"Hey Naruto, your fucking house pet scratched me!" he complained.

"Oh sorry about him Gaara, he's a stray," I lied.

Gaara practically threw Sasuke off the couch.

"Hey careful!" I said, a little too defensively.

Sasuke hissed at Gaara again.

"Stupid cat," he mumbled and took his seat.

_**How dare he treat Sasuke like that! …True Sasuke scratched him but Gaara shouldn't have sat on him and threw him off the chair like that! ..ok…calm down Naruto…calm….**_

I grinned at my friends. "So what are we watching tonight?" I asked.

"Twilight," Hinata answered. "Its about a girl who falls in love with a vampire, everyone's talking about it."

Sasukes ears perked up at that. Maybe this would give me more ideas for questions to ask him about vampires. Sasuke climbed onto Sakuras lap to watch the film.

She smiled at him. "Hello Shadow," she said stroking his ears as he purred.

I frowned.

_**He never purrs for me…**_

I stuck in the DVD and took my seat on the floor, in front of the couch. I grabbed the remote and pressed play.

Half way through the movie….

"What a pussy! Do her already!" Sasuke said.

Everyone looked in his direction. I coughed as loudly as I could. "Sorry guys," I said. "Just can't stand a guy who doesn't screw a woman in need."

They all seemed to buy it. God Sasuke needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.

"Says you Naruto," Gaara said. "You're probably the ultimate virgin."

I frowned. "I am not a virgin," I said.

"Yeah, remember Sai?" Ino said. "Naruto did him once and now he won't stop talking about him." she giggled.

I shuddered at that. "Sai was a one time thing," I said.

Lee looked up and said, "He also had three other boyfriends at the time."

Sakura laughed, "What a slut." We all laughed along with her.

It was true; I lost my virginity to a slut but come on! I'm 16! I had to lose it or risk being made fun of the rest of my high school years.

We turned back to the movie in time to see Edward Cullen sparkle in the sunlight.

* * *

"Sparkle? Sparkle? Vampires don't sparkle. We. Don't. Sparkle. We are _not_ fucking disco balls; we are not made out of diamonds. We-Do-Not-Spar-Kle!" Sasuke complained as he sat on my bed, in human form. All my friends had left about an hour ago and all Sasuke could do was complain about the movie. "These people are totally running out of ideas, I mean seriously! 'I love you…but I can't be with you…I want you….but I might kill you'"

I chuckled at him. He was completely over reacting on the whole Twilight thing.

"Don't you laugh at me," he said, glaring the word death on my forehead.

"Sasuke, your missing the point, it's not about the violence it's about love and sacrifices," I explained.

"No, what its about is a prissy vampire who's overly obsessed with a girl because he wants her 'oh so delicious' blood. No ones blood is that different from everybody else's," he said.

I sighed. There was no use in arguing with him. Personally I liked the movie, if that sounds girly I don't know but when I met Sasuke I knew there was more to being a vampire then just blood and teeth…I thought he'd appreciate what the movie was about. Obviously not….

"So…. what does blood taste like anyway?" I asked.

He looked at me and hesitated. "Why would you ask me that?" he said.

"I'm just curious, I always wanted to know what it was a vampire loved about it so much, and now I have one on my bed," I said.

He blushed and coughed before saying. "We never remember the tastes, we just remember the thrill and the feeling of it filling your insides. It's like being deprived of oxygen for too long and the sheer relief of letting it fill your lungs, we need it to survive just like oxygen."

"So…will you need it eventually?" I dared to ask.

"I've already been getting it," he said.

I looked at him, shocked. "From who?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry I haven't been feeding on your people, I've been feeding off the mice in your basement," he explained.

…_**..eughhhhhhhh!**_

I screwed up my nose. "Sorry I asked," I said.

He smirked at me. "Yeah well, I've also been using your tooth brush," he said.

"You-I-my-SASUKE!" I growled.

He just laughed at my expression.

_**Tomorrow…I'm buying him his own toothbrush! **_

I slipped under the covers next to him. I figured once he got a taste of my bed he wouldn't want to sleep on the floor anymore and I was right. He slipped in after me and turned off the lamplight.

"Hey….Sasuke?" I asked, nervous about my question.

"Hn." He said to show he was listening.

"Do vampires fall in love? Like in the movie?" I asked.

"Like in the movie? No. Like in real life? Yes," he said.

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked.

No reply. Maybe I stepped too far over the line.

"Heh-heh never mind, you don't have to tell-"

"Yes," he said, "I was in love once…. with my brother."

"Your _brother_?" I froze, staring at him. He turned to face me and smiled sadly.

"Yes. But he changed," he said.

"So what, he wasn't always a psycho-killing-vampire?" I asked.

"No, he wasn't. Well maybe…. but he never showed it until the day we wiped out our family, the only reason he kept me around was…." He trailed off. "Never mind."

I'd forgotten about Sasukes family. It must have been hard to have your own brother kill everyone you cared about.

"My parents are dead too…" I said. "My mother died giving birth to me and my father died in the war."

"I'm sorry Naruto…" he said.

"Hey, it's not your fault, why apologise? I'm fine on my own. I mean look at me," I said, smiling. "I'm alive, overly healthy and fit, thanks to you, I have great friends and some kick ass powers to learn." I chuckled.

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and locked eyes with Sasukes. He smiled a small, yet sweet smile and whispered, "Thank you, Naruto."

I smiled back at him and put my hand over his. We fell asleep like that… just enjoying having the other to be beside. I never realised how lonely I was until Sasuke came into my life. I made a silent vow to never leave his side, if he needed me I would be there to protect him…no matter what happens…I'll never let anyone take him from me.

* * *

**Awwww! lol **

**sorry if i offended any twilight fans! just trying to get across Sasukes feelings...**

**but come on...disco balls? thats funny right? ...no?...ok... **

**please review! remember the faster i get reviews the faster i update =D  
**


	7. Quiet Meditation

**Hey everyone! thank you soooo much for the reviews! you've all been great! and i'm going to reward u all with some NaruSasu action! ...finally right? haha**

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Can you believe _another_ person's gone missing? That's 3 people this week near the river," Ino said.

We were sitting at our usual table at lunch. Kiba and Hinata weren't sitting with us today but none of us questioned it, they'd both been acting strange lately and it was small news compared to the recent disappearances near Konoha River. Come to think of it, it had been happening a lot more since I went into the Uchiha Mansion last month. Sasuke and I had already discussed the fact that Itachis vampire followers could be lurking in the village, feeding to keep up their strength for when they make their move. Unfortunately this made Sasukes training courses on me _way_ tougher. Whoopee…

"I know, it's been happening a lot more recently," Sakura replied.

"I heard the murderer's been dumping them in the river for years, and now that he's older he's gotten lazy and only attacks them near it," Gaara said.

"That's stupid," Neji said. "A murderer wouldn't risk being caught like that, and what kind of murderer gets lazy? If he were lazy he wouldn't be killing at all."

"They haven't found any bodies," Lee put it. "What makes you all think they're dead?"

Shikamaru yawned. "How troublesome, not even a clue to go on except the tiniest drops of blood."

"One thing's for sure, when they finally catch the one doing it they'll be burnt at the stake," Sakura said.

"They still do that shit?" I asked.

_**Wow….medieval much? **_

"Oh yeah, and this one will deserve it too," Ino said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Naruto…you gonna eat that?" Gaara asked, pointing to my chocolate bar. School was the only place I could eat one without Sasukes constant nagging, 'you'll get fat dobe,'' 'you're cheating dobe' 'one bar = 20 push ups dobe,' 'blah-blah-blah-blah dobe.' But I just wasn't in the mood for sweets right now.

"Nah, here," I said, handing it to him. His hand brushed against mine as he grabbed it. I froze.

The images in front of me started shifting. I was no longer sitting at the table with my friends. I was surrounded by black. Flashes of fire burst out from everywhere. I saw an image of hundreds of people yelling. The image changed again to Gaaras face yelling angrily, "Kill the demon!" The image changed again to Sasuke, who was crying out in pain, my heart clenched as he screamed, "_Naruto_!"

I blinked. I was back at the table with my friends.

_**What the hell just happened? **_

"Thanks," Gaara said.

"What?" I asked.

"For the bar," he said, holding it up. I just nodded at him.

Had I really seen all those things? Fire….Gaara…..Demon….Sasuke…what did all this mean? My world started spinning, I felt dizzy.

* * *

I burst through the door to my room and looked around frantically for Sasuke. He was struggling to untangle a very long, thick rope, where he got it I had no idea; I was just that relieved to see he was alright.

"Oh hey dobe, I hope you're ready we have a whole day of training to get thr-" he started but stopped when I pulled him into a hug. "Na-Naruto? What are you doing?"

"Sasuke…." I sighed. "I'm so glad you're ok." I hugged him tighter, just to help me truly believe he was there, and alive.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" he asked.

I pulled away enough to look at him. I saw the blush on his cheeks as he looked back at me. "I…. I had a feeling you were in trouble," I said,

"Well I have major rope burn from that thing-" he nodded at the rope "- but other then that I'm fine."

I sighed in relief again and pulled him into another embrace.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" he asked softly.

I never released my hold on him as I told him what happened when I touched Gaara. The Blackness, the fire, Gaaras yelling, Sasukes screaming, I told him all of it.

"Naruto that's great!" Sasuke said.

I pulled back to look at him and raised an eyebrow. "Hold on, I just saw you screaming in sheer pain, was so scared something had happened to you that I sprinted home and you think it's all _great_?"

"Well not the screaming in pain part obviously, but don't you realise what's just happened?" When I didn't answer he went on. "Naruto, you just experienced your powers!"

"Well…. what kind of power is that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know but it proves we're on the right track, if you can use them again we might be able to control them by the time Itachi attacks."

"Does that mean I don't have to-wait- what exactly were you going to make me do with that rope anyway?" I asked.

He smirked. "You'll never know dobe, because now the physical training's over, it's time to start working on your powers," he said.

"Sweet!" I yelled. "How are we doing that?"

"Meditation," he replied.

I groaned. "Meditation? Aww come on Sasuke, that's boring!"

"No, it's relaxing, you need to be at one with your mind, body and soul to reveal your true power," he explained.

"Ooooh listen to you, Guru," I mocked.

"Shut up, come on we better get started…uhm…Naruto?" he said.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Y-you can let go of me now," he blushed.

I noticed my arms were still around him and I blushed too. I quickly let go and put a hand at the back of my neck. "Oh. Right. Heh. Sorry," I laughed nervously.

"Come on, I'll show you how to _quietly_ meditate," he said

* * *

"Ommmmmm….Ommmmmm…Ommmmm-"

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. I peeked an eye open to see him sitting cross-legged on my bed, like me, staring at me like I had 3 heads and a Mohawk.

"Isn't that how you meditate?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes at me. "No, idiot, you sit quietly, and clear your mind of idiotic thoughts…should have realised how difficult it would be for you."

I frowned at him. "Well excuse me for being a fun, active person," I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

He sighed. "Here I'll help you, close your eyes," he said. I did as I was told. I heard him shuffle closer to me.

"Alright, we'll take this nice and slow," he said in a calming voice, it was so smooth; when he spoke I could feel his breath on my face. My cheeks started to burn but I didn't move.

"Breath normally through your nose, in…and out…. in…. and out…. focus on the sensation of your breathing," the way he said 'sensation' sent a shiver down my spine.

"Don't follow any thoughts that enter your mind, keep focusing on your breathing…"

There it is again, that warm breath against my skin. I unconsciously licked my lips. They felt as is they were missing something. Something soft… Something warm….

"In….and out…" Sasukes voice sounded as if it was _inside_ my mind. It probably was. "In….and out…." I blushed as images of me coming in and out of Sasuke rose to my mind. "In…. and out…." Moaning, panting, sweating… "In…and out…" he felt closer now. It was driving me crazy!

Slowly I opened my eyes. Sasuke was so _close. _Our noses were almost touching as we locked eyes. I was lost in a sea of blackness and he kept saying, "In…. and out…" Never losing eye contact I brought my head slowly closer to Sasuke. Our lips were barely brushing as he said once again in a whispering, seductive voice, "In…. and out…" with that our lips finally connected.

It was a soft, loving kiss. It held so much emotion. Kissing Sasuke was unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. I felt his tail brush against my leg and shivered. I brought my hands around his waist and pulled him onto my lap, deepening our kiss. He wrapped his arms around my neck and moaned as I bit his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He gave it to me and I darted my tongue in, tasting everything I could before dancing around his tongue. I slipped my hands up his shirt, feeling the soft skin at his sides. He sucked on my tongue and I groaned. Sasuke was perfect, every time I moved he moved to connect with me. He buried his hands in my hair as I found my way to his nipples. He moaned as I played with each one. We broke apart to breathe and started rubbing our erections together.

"Naruto…" he breathed against my lips.

I kissed him again and softly lay him down on the bed. After pulling apart from his lips I looked at him. His face was flushed, ears flat against his head. He was beautiful…he was mine…

I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I want you."

"Then take me," he whispered back and our eyes connected.

It was a perfect moment. I'd experienced lust before but we both knew this wasn't just lust, this was something more, something real. This was…. this was….

"Naruto?" I heard from outside my door. It started creaking open. Sakura poked her head in. Sasuke quickly transformed back to a cat as I jumped off him.

"Oh. Sakura. Hey. What's up?" I said hoarsely.

_**Damn! That was so close! **_

"Naruto…. we need to talk," she said seriously.

* * *

**Damn it Sakura! Guess Naruto will have to wait just a little longer huh? **

**so what did u all think? keep in mind this is my first fanfiction so that was also my 1st intimate writing. Don't worry you WILL get a lemon. It's not a NaruSasu if you don't get a lemon right? so I'll try my best with that. **

**please review! **

**xxxxxxx  
**


	8. Festival Revelation

**Hey everyone! thanks again for the reviews! you're all great! **

**and yes...i upload fast lol because 1. i have no life and 2. i'm always a chapter ahead lol **

**i also live in the UK so this is how i spend my nights lol **

**anyway in here we see cute Sasuke annnnnd a big surprise at the end...a good one? a bad one? you'll have to read to find out...**

**enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

"Sure," I said. "What about?"

She sat on my bed and sighed, shaking her head. I sat beside her.

"Sakura?" I pressed.

"Naruto…something's happened…I just-I need to ask you what happened that night in the mansion," she said, looking at me seriously.

_**Alarm! Alarm! Danger! Alarm! **_

"Uh…I already told you, nothing exciting happened, why?" I asked.

We heard Sasuke meow and looked at him. He cocked his head to the side innocently, adorable as he is. Sakura lifted him and set him between us, stroking his back.

"Naruto…. You know how Hinata and Kiba haven't been hanging out with us lately?" she asked.

I nodded. I never thought it would be that big of a deal, I mean sure they didn't hang out with us as much but it's not like they stopped talking to us completely.

"I was talking to them, Kibas cousin is in the police force and wants to prove to people that the one responsible for the disappearances isn't human, crazy I know but hear me out, so Kiba and Hinata have been helping him research the disappearances. It all started happening around the time the Uchiha Mansion became vacant so they researched their family a bit more. These people weren't normal Naruto. They had animal blood sacrifices they summoned demons, raised the dead, _cursed_ innocent people and in the end they summoned something so powerful it wiped them all out except a chosen few who live on the life of humans."

"Ain't google a bitch…." I heard Sasuke mumble then cover it up with a long meow. Luckily Sakura didn't notice.

"It's said that anyone who enters the mansion suffers instant death," she continued, "everything makes sense, the disappearances, the rumours, the tiny trickles of blood, why no one's found any bodies, the dates, all of it links…. except…you entered the mansion, and you're still alive."

I bit the inside of my cheek. What was I supposed to say?

"Naruto…if you just tell us so we know what we're dealing with…" she said.

"We? Who's we?" I asked.

She stiffened. I'd obviously caught her on something.

She sighed. "Look Naruto, all you have to do is tell me what you saw, what you've been seeing, anything that could give a clue to where we can find one of these…uhm…. things."

"If you're so sure it has something to do with the mansion then why don't you go in and check it out?" I asked, suspiciously.

"We can't go in without knowing for sure they're in there, then we can attack," she said. Sasuke stiffened at that.

"Again with the we, who is _'we'_ Sakura? I'm not telling anyone anything unless I know," I stated.

"Naruto, I made a deal with Kiba and Hinata tonight, I'm only trying to help the people in this village," she said.

"So Kiba and Hinata are the we?" I questioned.

"Some of the we…." She said. "Naruto…you can help keep this village safe, we need to know everything you know."

"What makes you think I know anything?" I asked.

"Kiba, Hinata and I aren't the only ones who know about this Naruto, there are others, people have seen you doing strange things, climbing mountains? What are you doing up there? Doing training far more intense then necessary for an average teenage boy." She said.

"Who are these people?" I asked.

"They're called the yokai taijiya," she said. I froze.

_**Yokai Taijiya… that means Demon Slayers. **_

I fake laughed. "Ok so you're telling me that Demons from the Uchiha mansion have been killing people for years, and now you've joined some sort of demon hunting cult and you're asking me to tell you what I saw in a mansion where these supposed things live?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds?" I asked, hoping she'd just think I knew nothing and leave.

"Naruto I know you know something, join us? Please? We can stop these things together," she said.

I truly was stuck for an answer. Stopping the vampires was what I was supposed to be doing anyway, what would a little help from some experts hurt? They specialised in this stuff. What did I have to lose? These people have probably been killing demons for years. They could easily help me get rid of all the vampires…except…. what about Sasuke?

"So uhm, say if there was one among them that was good? And wanted to help us-" I started but she cut me off with her laughter.

"Naruto, all demons are evil no exceptions, they must be destroyed for the good of mankind," she said.

I nodded slowly. "I-," I sighed. "I'm sorry Sakura, I wish I could help but there's nothing I can tell you, I can't help you."

Her eyes darkened. I stared at her; she'd never looked at me like that before.

"Fine," she said coldly and headed for the door.

"Sakura, wait!" I said but she slammed the door and was gone before I could stop her.

Sasuke transformed. I looked at him, expecting him to be smirking but was shocked to see the panic on his face.

"Sasuke?" I said.

"Naruto, we can't let them go into the mansion," he said fearfully.

"Don't worry, she said it herself she can't go in without knowing for sure they're there, and even if they do find out they'll attack with an army, they're professionals, they'll be fine," I reassured.

A look of disgust clouded his features. "I don't care about _them, _what about the other vampires in there Naruto?" he said, "They'll be killed!"

"I thought that's what we were training for?" I asked.

"What? No! We were training to defeat Itachi! Not kill my people!" he yelled.

"Ok, ok calm down," I said soothingly. "I thought all the vampires were planning to kill the humans?"

"Itachi's the eldest Uchiha, they don't know any better other than to follow his orders, they aren't evil! Most of them are forced to join the army. They're- they're just being led astray by Itachi, that's why we need to defeat _him _so my people can be free from his charge." He explained.

I'd been looking at it all wrong. Sasukes new explanation made things more clear to me. It wasn't the vampires that were evil… it was Itachi, Itachi had more power over them than Sasuke because he was the oldest, they had no choice but to obey his orders, they were trapped under his rein. They had to fight anyway so drinking from humans was the only way they could all have a better chance of surviving. And now the Yokai Taijiya were after them, no matter what way you looked at it innocent people were going to be killed.

Sasuke started to sob. I looked at him and tears started to fill his eyes. "I-I don't know what to do…" he sobbed.

I pulled him into a hug, he sobbed into my chest. "I'm not strong enough to save them…" he whispered between whimpers.

"Shh," I stoked his hair, "Everything's going to be ok. We'll think of something, we just need to find a way to keep the Yokai Taijiya off our backs until we can beat Itachi, then everything will calm down you'll see…."

He continued to cry on me. I picked him up bridal style and lay us both down on the bed. All the while whispering calming words to him.

_**Somehow this isn't how I pictured tonight going….**_

_**

* * *

**_

Saukra, Hinata and Kiba hadn't come near me all week. It's not surprising, they knew I was hiding something but I was their friend. How were they supposed to handle this? How was _I _supposed to handle this?

"Naruto?" I heard and turned to see all three of them standing behind me.

"Oh hey guys," I replied casually.

"Naruto," Kiba said, "we need to talk."

_**That's exactly what Sakura said the other night….**_

"I already told Sakura, I don't know anything about-" I stared.

"It's not about that," he interrupted.

"It's about the festival," Hinata said.

I was surprised at that. We always went to the cherry-blossom festival (A/N: it's a thing, I checked) every year but I didn't think they'd want to go with me now, after what happened last night.

"You're still coming with us right?" asked Kiba.

"Uh…yeah, of course I am," I said.

They all grinned at me.

"Great," Sakura said cheerfully. "See you then."

_**Ok…. that was strange…**_

Though the festival thing gave me an idea….

* * *

"A festival? You want me to go to a festival?" Sasuke asked sceptically.

"Yeah, it'll be fun, you can finally meet my friends, it'll be a break from all the training," I said.

He didn't look convinced.

"Come on Sasuke," I said, coming up behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist. "It'll be fun…"

"Naruto, look at me, I'm not exactly going to blend in out there," he said.

"You can wear a hat?" I said.

"And my tail?" he questioned.

"We can hide that too, come on please? For me?" I asked and kissed his neck.

He sighed. "Fine."

I grinned. "Great! Come on, we need to pick you something to wear."

"_I'll_ pick what I wear thank you, no way am I going out in one of your orange jumpsuits," he said.

"Hey! I haven't wore that thing in years and it was very fashionable in its day," I complained.

"I've been around for hundreds of years dobe, trust me, there was no day crazy enough that people decided jumpsuits were cool," he replied

"Teme.." I muttered.

* * *

"Wow, look at that! Wow, what is that! Its Huge!" Sasuke said in awe.

I smiled at him. He really was enjoying the festival. We were looking for my friends when he noticed the parade. I guess he's never saw parade floats before, being stuck in a mansion for hundreds of years.

He reached up and grabbed some of the flowers the people were throwing over the crowd. He smiled at them and handed them to me.

"Look Naruto, free flowers!" he said, happily.

I was about to remind him all flowers were free but he was just so cute like this, I wouldn't dream of spoiling it. He was dressed in my grey beanie hat and a blue hoodie with a white shirt underneath and skinny jeans with black converse. We'd used two belts to strap his tail to his back so it wouldn't move. He looked like a regular human… only cuter.

"Yo Naruto," I heard, I looked to see Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Gaara and Lee sitting at a table outside a café.

I grinned at them and waved. "Sasuke, come on," I said as I walked over to them, he followed but never took his eyes off the parade.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked and took a seat; Sasuke took the one next to me.

"Nothing, just ordering the usual," Gaara said, as he eyed up Sasuke. "Who's this?"

"This? Oh this is Sasuke, Jiraiyas nephew," I lied.

Sasuke didn't pay any attention to them; he just kept watching the parade as best he could over people's heads.

"Aww he's so cute," Sakura smiled.

I smiled. Cat form and Human form Sakura still liked Sasuke…I wonder how she'd feel if she knew who he really was.

"So…Sasuke," Kiba said, Sasuke turned his attention to him. "How long are you staying in Konoha?"

"Well I- Wow! Did you see that!" he pointed to a float that had just exploded confetti. I swear I saw sparkles in his eyes.

"Psh, you act like you've never been to a festival before," Gaara said.

"I haven't," Sasuke replied.

"Seriously?" Lee asked. "You've never been to a festival?"

"Nuh-uh," Sasuke shook his head.

"Then you _must_ stay for the fireworks," Lee said and smiled at Sasuke.

Sasukes eyes lit up. "There's going to fireworks? Naruto, there's going to be fireworks!" he laughed happily with Lee. I smiled at the two of them; they'd get along fine.

"I know Sasuke, I knew you'd like that part," I said.

"Wow! What's that?" Sasuke said and ran off into the crowd.

"Wait, Sasuke!" I called after him.

"Don't worry I'll go find him," Lee said and ran off in the same direction.

"Your friend seems a little too excited over a simple parade," Gaara said.

I scoffed. "Just because you have the emotions of a teapot."

I could feel Sakuras eyes on me but I ignored it, I just prayed she wouldn't catch on…

* * *

The Fireworks were brilliant this year. I stared at Sasuke as he watched them; the fascination in his eyes never faded, and neither did his smile. He turned to look back at me.

"You were right Naruto, this is fun," he said.

I pulled him close to me and kissed him deeply.

"Sasuke…I-I lo-"

"Naruto! Sasuke! Come on you're going to miss the party," Ino called.

Sasuke looked from her to me and smirked. "Come on dobe, you have to show me how people in your century dance, that is…if you can."

He took my hand and pulled me towards the music.

**Maybe I need some rehab,  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession,  
I'm seeing it in my dreams**

Sasuke continued to pull me until we were in front of the stage where the DJ was playing.

**I'm looking down every alley,  
I'm making those desperate calls  
Im staying up all night hoping,  
Hit my head against the walls**

He wrapped his hands around my neck and started dancing. I put my hands on his hips and pulled him closer, swaying his hips with mine.

**What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind**

**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love**

It was amazing how our bodies moved together. Sasuke and I…we just _fit. _There was no other way to describe it.

**Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
But left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis!**

"How can you know how to dance to this?" I asked

**My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead**

"I told you we have TV in the mansion, I've seen MTV," he said and chuckled at my expression. He turned so his back was facing me and we continued dancing.

**What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind**

**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love**

"Sasuke," I said into his ear. "I-Io"

Without warning he was pulled away form me. I looked to see people carrying him up on stage with the DJ.

**I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you are away**

The DJ smiled at him and came away from the stereo to dance with him. Sasuke put his hands up to show he wasn't interested and made his way to get off the stage. The DJ grabbed his arm before he could get down and spun him around.

**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love**

Sasuke pushed him away with such force it caused him to fall backwards. Unconsciously he reached out to grab Sasuke to stop his fall, he accidentally grabbed his hat and took it with him as he fell.

Sasuke froze. I froze. The music froze. Everyone froze.

_**Oh no… **_

_**

* * *

**_**Dun Dun Duuuuuuun! **

**It just HAD to happen on a stage ...sorry i'm into the dramatic hehe! **

**Song: You're Love Is My Drug by Kesha ...because i was listening to the song at the time lol **

**please review!  
**


	9. Run Sasuke Run Rewritten

**Well here is the re-written version of Run, Sasuke, Run. **

**i think this captures the Sasuke and Naruto i've been writting about from the start. **

**it also captures the Kiba and Sakura i've been writting about! **

**im proud of this chapter..thank god i changed it! **

**Anyway i hope you all like it.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Time stopped when Sasuke and I locked eyes, both fearful of what was to come. Though it all came rushing back when we heard someone scream. Then all hell broke loose…

"Demon!"

"Monster!"

"Devil!"

"Get him!"

"Kill him!"

Hinata and Kiba were on the stage faster then I could react. Sasuke tore his gaze from me to hiss at them. They slowly advanced towards him, Kiba pulling what looked like a sword handle out of his boot out and Hinata uncoiling what I thought had been a belt, but was truly a strange grey whip. Suddenly a blade shot out of Kibas handle to make a full sword.

Sasuke crouched down and glared at them, daring them to make the first move. With a yell Hinata cracked the whip at him, he barely dodged but by the speed of the whip it was obvious no human could harness that speed. Before she could recoil he grabbed the end of the whip and yanked her forward, when she was close enough he kicked her to the side, knocking her off the stage completely. The crowd screamed and ran in a panicked rush, trying to get as far from the fight as possible. Kiba made his own advance towards Sasuke.

As Sasuke backed away from him a long rope fell from behind him. Sakura came sliding down it and sliced at him with a katana, Sasuke must have heard her coming for he dashed forward, but not before she could slice his arm. He hissed in pain and turned towards her. Kiba ran at him, sword in hand. That's when I reacted. I jumped up on stage and tackled him from behind. He dropped his sword on impact. He rolled us both over and made to strike a blow at my face, only stopping once he recognised me.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" he asked, angrily.

"Kiba listen to me! Sasuke isn't the one we should be worrying about," I told him. "Someone else is planning to attack the village, if you just let us explain-"

"You mean you're working with this demon?" he asked, we both spared a glance at Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke had grabbed Kibas sword. Now they were both circling each other.

"Kiba you have to trust me on this," I pleaded.

He hesitated, looking between Sasuke and me.

We heard an unnatural clang of metal and looked to see both Sasuke and Sakura locked in combat. Sasuke nicked her arm near the top – she returned with a kick to his chest. He stumbled back and lashed out with his sword, making a thin cut from breast to waist.

"Sasuke stop!" I yelled at him.

He glanced at me, Sakura took advantage and wrapped the tip of her katana around the hilt of his sword, and with a flick of her wrist the sword was out of his grasp. Leaving him defenceless. She lifted the tip of the katana to below his chin. He glared at her.

"Listen to me!" I yelled. "All of you!"

Everyone looked at me. Kiba got off me and we both rose to our feet.

"Sasuke isn't the evil one," I explained. "His brother's the one responsible for all this."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, still keeping a close eye on Sasuke.

"Itachi is the leader of the vampires, he's the one you should be after, not Sasuke," I explained.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at me. "I don't get it," he said.

"What's not to get dog-breath?" Sasuke said, "I'm. Not. Evil."

"All demons are evil!" Sakura insisted.

"And who told you that? The leader of your 'Demon Hunting' cult?" he came back.

"Demons never change, they always were evil and always will be evil, they're a disgrace," Kiba said.

"You're all racists!" Sasuke accused.

I turned to Kiba. "Did you ever think your leader could just be telling you these things to get you to join him?" I asked.

"Then what about the disappearances?" Kiba questioned.

"Their leader is making them do it, just like yours is making you kill them," I said.

Kiba pursed his lips; he seemed to be thinking it over.

"Come on Kiba, this is me you're talking to, I wouldn't lie to you, do you trust me?" I encouraged.

This seemed to get to him. He looked up at me and nodded.

_**One down….**_

I turned to Sakura. "And Sakura, you don't just know me, you know Sasuke too," I told her.

She looked confused at this. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"He means this," we heard Sasuke say. We all looked to see him in cat form, looking up at all of us.

"Sh-Shadow?" Sakura stuttered, obviously shocked.

"Surprise," he said.

Sakura dropped her katana. She always loved Shadow; I knew this would get to her.

"There they are!" we heard someone call. We looked to see Hinata, followed by four other people, other Demon Hunters I guessed.

"Where's the demon?" one of them asked.

I held my breath. There was no way we could fight off seven of them. Half vampire or not Sasukes powers were limited. Not to mention I hadn't fully discovered my powers yet. Though the visions were starting to become clearer to me. I walked to Sasuke so I was standing over him. If this turned out for the worse we'd go down fighting.

"H-he escaped," Sakura told them.

Both Sasuke and I snapped our heads in her direction.

_**What….**_

"Yeah, he went that way," Kiba said, pointing to the open land behind us. "Well what are you waiting for? After him!"

They all nodded at his command and ran in formation, swords in hand, in the direction Kiba had just pointed.

"Guys…. that was- I mean- you – we-" I struggled.

"What the dobe is _trying_ to say, is thanks," Sasuke helped.

"Don't mention it- seriously- don't mention it to anyone, if they find out we did that we'll be sent away for a _very_ long time," Sakura said.

"Though you're going to need to explain everything," Kiba said. "Starting with how you two met."

Sasuke and I glanced at each other.

* * *

We decided it was safer to talk at my house. We were sitting in my room, Sakura scratching behind Sasukes ears every so often and staring at him in fascination. She'd never been so close to someone like Sasuke before she was so used to him being a small, fluffy cat so I guess it was normal for her to stare. They'd even dressed each other's wounds and were joking about their combat faults.

After I'd explained about my night in the mansion, with Sasuke interrupting to point out how pathetic I was,

_**Thanks Sasuke…**_

I went on to explain about Itachi, and how he'd whipped out the Uchiha family and took over rule of the vampires and forced them to join his army to destroy mankind. I also explained about the curse on the mansion and how I had developed unknown powers and could see visions every so often, and how Sasuke and I had been training hard over the months to defeat Itachi and restore order to the vampires.

Kiba whistled. "That's a lot to take in," he said.

I chuckled, "Yeah tell me about it."

"Why didn't you tell me this when I came here before?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't know how you'd react to Sasuke," I said.

"So," Sasuke injected. "Are you going to help us now that you know?"

Kiba and Sakura shared a glance.

"I don't see how we could do otherwise," Kiba said.

"We'll stay in the Yokai Taijiya and keep you both updated on any movements, we'll keep them off your backs as best we can," Sakura said.

I grinned at them both. They were truly my best friends.

"Only, one condition," Kiba said.

Sasuke and I cocked our heads to the side; I'd caught the habit over the time I'd spent with him.

"You keep us updated too, we want to help you take this Itachi guy down," Kiba said, grinning.

"Deal," I said and clapped hands with him.

_**Looks like Sasuke and I won't be going it alone after all….**_

"We better get going Kiba," Sakura said. "The others will be getting suspicious if we don't join them."

Kiba nodded at her. And they both headed towards the door.

"I'll see you in the morning Naruto," Sakura said, turning back to look at me. "And I'll still be checking you're feeding Sasuke properly." She winked at us.

"If ramen is considered 'proper food,'" Sasuke commented.

"Hey! Ramen is a nutritious, delicate dish!" I complained.

"In what world dobe?" he said.

"In any world teme!" I said.

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

Sakura and Kiba rolled their eyes, smiling and left us bickering.

* * *

**So...what do you guys think? personally i prefer it this way. Having Sakura and Kiba working with Sasuke and Naruto**

**Sorry about my crappy fighting scene lol the reason i left one out last time is because im so bad at writting them! among other reasons. But i think this versions better no? **

**Also i'm going away this weekend so my next update may be on Monday or Tuesday depending on when i get back. **

**Please review! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	10. Itachi

**Hey everyone! sorry i'm late...holiday kind of dragged out a few extra days haha**

**thank you so much for all you're advice and reviews! they mean alot! especially from the ones that have been following my story from the very beginning. **

**love you all so much! really do appreciate your comments! **

**now finally Itachi comes into plot! **

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Itachi POV)  
**

I looked out over my balcony down to the training fields. My soldiers were fighting like dogs, showing no mercy towards each other, survival being the only goal. It was beautiful. War was truly striking.

My plans were going perfectly. Soon I would release my warriors on the human world. Just the thought of a world full of vampires, with me ruling over them all, well it was enough to put a smile on my stone features. An explosion was heard from behind my vampire army, fire caught on the trees but they kept fighting, kept training.

_**Sasuke would hate this…**_

I chuckled at the thought of my little brothers face. The hurt. The helplessness. The hatred.

I licked my lips. My brother hated me, and I loved it. It excited me, aroused me.

I smirked. "Bring Sasuke to me," I ordered, "I want him to see this."

There was no reply.

I turned to see Deidara, Tobi and Kisame looking around nervously.

"I gave you an order," I said.

"I told you we should have told him," Tobi mumbled.

"Better now then never yeah?" Deidara mumbled back.

"Ok you tell him," Tobi replied.

"Me? Why me?" he complained.

"Kisame!" I said, sternly. "What are these two bumbling about?"

"Uh- Well – you see – about Sasuke…" Kisame trailed off.

"Well – he – he's kind of unavailable right now yeah," Deidara put in.

I glared at them. "What do you mean unavailable?" I questioned.

"He's not exactly here…" Tobi said.

"Not here," I repeated slowly. I slowly walked closer to them and darkened my voice. "And where, exactly, is he?"

"The blonde kid took him," Deidara blurted.

"The blonde kid?" I asked.

"Yeah, the one that entered the house, a few months ago?" he said.

"Sasori's been tracking him since he left, apparently he lives in konoha village," Kisame said. "My bet is Sasuke will be there too."

I chuckled darkly. "Find one and the other will be there…like hitting two birds with one stone."

"But Itachi, the boy's probably been training, we have no idea how powerful he could be," he said.

"Then we'll make him work in our favour," I said.

"What makes you think he'll agree to work for us? Sasuke's probably already got him against us," Tobi asked.

I smirked. "Then I'll use one against the other."

I stalked back over to the balcony and looked across the fiery sky. Sasuke is mine. This blonde kids power is mine. And I would get them back, one way or another, all the while keeping this war going. They won't know what hit them.

_**I'm coming for you little brother….**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Back to Naruto POV) **_**  
**_

Sasuke jolted up in bed. Waking me with a loud gasp.

"Wow! Wow! What's going on?" I yelled, grabbing my baseball bat and jumping out of bed, intent to kill.

"Naruto, it's ok-"

"I'll protect you Sasuke!" I yelled and whacked the bat around me, knocking almost everything off my desk, I turned to the noise of them falling and swung. "Ahhh!"

Sasuke turned the lamp light on in time for me to realise I was about to swing at it.

I blinked. I looked around to see no one else in the room but Sasuke and me.

"No one's in here dobe," Sasuke said.

"What- but- then why were you gasping and jumping like that?" I asked.

He looked to his feet. "It was just a nightmare…" he said.

"What about?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter…and will you put that bat down Jackie Robinson?" (A:N/ apparently that's a famous baseball player…I wouldn't know so just go with it haha)

I dropped the bat and climbed back into bed, Sasuke following. Once we were settled I turned to him.

"So what had you so shaken up?" I asked.

"I told you it doesn't matter," he replied.

"Aw come on Sasuke, you know you can tell me anything," I said.

"I know. It's just…. I had this horrible feeling…" he said.

"Last time we order from that take out then," I said.

He rolled his eyes and turned the lamp off.

"Food's always the answer with you isn't it?" he said.

I laughed at that and pulled him closer to me. He sighed softly and nuzzled his head into my neck. I looked down at him and smiled. He looked back up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You're beautiful Sasuke," I said.

He smiled and blushed at the comment.

"Sasuke…. if I tell you something do you promise not to freak out?" I asked.

"I make no promises dobe," he replied.

"Seriously," I said.

"Fine, I promise I won't…. what is it? Freak out?" he said.

I chuckled lightly at his lack of knowledge on modern sayings before I looked into his eyes and my serious expression took over.

"I….well over the time we've spent together…I think I might…well I know more than think…I – um – well," I stumbled over my words. This was a lot harder to say then I thought it would be. Then when I took in Sasuke again, his eyes…. My confidence came rushing back and I finally said it.

"I love you Sasuke."

His eyes widened. My heart pounded in my chest. Maybe I'd moved too fast, what if he ran away? Or worse, what if he didn't feel the same?

I felt something rough and wet against my cheek. It took a while to register that Sasuke'd just licked it.

"I love you too," he whispered.

"Really?" I whispered back, shocked.

He nodded and brought his lips up to connect with mine. It wasn't a heated kiss. But it didn't need to be. It was filled with emotions. It was intimate without effort.

_**Maybe this is my chance….Maybe Sasuke and I can finally fu-**_

I heard soft breathing coming from Sasuke, I looked down and saw him sleeping on my chest. Tail wrapped around my leg. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him.

_**Guess**__** I**__**'ll have to wait a while longer…. **_

_**

* * *

**_**And so will you readers! sorry i know some of you were hoping for a lemon and i PROMISE that will come but i have a plan! **

**I want them to become more confident in a sexual way with each other first. In the meantime im researching how to write a realistic lemon so i don't dissapoint any of you! **

**so please review and let me know what you think! **

**btw if you think it was too early for Naruto and Sasuke to confess their love please keep in mind they've known each other for months and Naruto's spent more time with Sasuke then most of his friends because of the whole training thing also they've both been alone for so long that being so close to someone else, and sharing a bed for months kind of speeds things up a bit i think. **

**anywaaaaaaaaay review =D **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	11. Too Sexy

**Hey everyone! i know its been a while. don't hit me! i promise i'll be quicker with my updates but homework comes 1st! GCSEs and all you know? lol**

**And there's finally a lemon! which is all thanks to Hitoko-sama for helping me! (he did like...all of it! lol) so he gets 100% credit for it! you should read some of his stories! i've read some and i think they're great! **

**oooooh and guess what...not only do you get a lemon but also some Naruto-secret-powers-action! oh yeah! haha! **

**aaaaaaaanyways enough of my blabbing..im sure you're bored! **

**in my irish words i say ENJOYS LADDS AND DOLLS! **

**

* * *

**

Since Sasuke could no longer go out in public in human form, Kiba and Sakura had taken over my physical training during the day. Not that I'm complaining! Their version of training was a lot less painful then Sasukes.

Though don't be fooled. Sasuke was still there in cat form, making sure I was doing everything right. Today though he'd decided to stay at home and set something up for my mental training…. which in my language meant he was going to help me LEARN MY FUCKING POWERS BEFORE I CRACK. So Kiba, Sakura and I decided to take advantage of this and go to the mall. (A:N/ I'm Irish…I didn't know if I should call it a mall or not but I love Americans so Naruto can be American =P)

We were sitting in a booth at a café drinking milkshakes. I'd missed these moments, just hanging out with my friends.

"So Naruto how's the whole powers thing coming?" Sakura asked.

"Not so good," I sighed. "I have visions sometimes but that's as far as it goes."

"We'll that sucks," she replied.

"So does his sword fighting, concentration, battle tactics, strategy, temper and his balance " Kiba added.

"Thanks man, anything else you want to add to the list?" I said.

He chuckled. "I'm just kidding, your balance is fine."

I rolled my eyes and they both laughed.

"Just wait till I learn my powers, I'll put your ass to shame," I said, grinning at them.

"What are you guys talking about?" we heard.

We all jumped, me more noticeably, and saw Gaara standing over us.

"Uh…nothing," I said.

"Just….sports," Kiba said.

I shot him a look and he shrugged.

_**Sports? Really? We never talk sports. We don't even like sports. **_

"Sports?" Gaara raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, didn't you hear? Kiba's trying out for the football team," Sakura said and smiled at Gaara.

Kiba stared at her with mouth hanging wide open. "I what?" she kicked him under the table, never breaking her smile at Gaara. "Oh. Yes. Go KHS," he put a fist in the air in fake enthusiasm.

"Riiiiiiight," Gaara said. "Anyway, since Naruto's obviously lost interest in inviting us over anymore, everyone's coming to my house tonight, you guys want to come? That is, if you have the time Naruto."

Why that jabbing-two-faced-son-of-a-

"Sure," I said faking a smile. "I got time."

"But Naruto…what about that thing…you know? That you were supposed to do tonight?" Sakura tried to explain.

Aw shit. I forgot about Sasuke. He said he was setting something up at home to help learn my powers. God knows how long that would take. Gaara gave me one of his smug looks again and I cracked.

"Don't be silly Sakura, I always have time for my friends," I said, in the sweetest voice I could muster.

He walked away, with that smug look. "See you at 8" he said.

"God I hate that guy!" I growled.

"Isn't he your best friend?" Kiba asked.

"What's your point?" I asked.

He sighed.

"You know, Sasuke won't be happy if you bail on the training he's got in store for you," Sakura said.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," I said and sipped at my milkshake.

* * *

I opened the door to my house and was met by a swinging pan; I dodged before it could hit my face.

"Wow! What the fuck! Sasuke!" I yelled. The pan was held up by a rope, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

"I booby-trapped the house dobe, you have to get to your room without hurting yourself," he called back from upstairs.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me? I already had physical training," I lied.

"This will test your mind," he called back.

I sighed. This was typical Sasuke, couldn't even make mental training relaxing.

I stepped into the death trap of a house and immediately had to dodge kunais…._kunais! _We couldn't just stick to the meditation thing? I liked that…especially how Sasuke ended up beneath me…. moaning-

"Ow!" I slipped on something wet Sasuke'd put on the floor. My foot kicked a wire which snapped, causing a large net above me to fall, which was covered in…. nuh uh, no way was I gunna get hit with poison ivy! I stuck my hand out to protect myself and the net stopped falling.

_**What….**_

I threw my hand to the side and the net followed the direction, landing at the end of the hall. I sat up and looked at my hands in shock. They were glowing but the glow dimmed the longer I looked at them.

_**Did I do that?**_

"Well done dobe, you just unlocked a stage of your powers," I heard Sasuke yell.

"How are you even seeing this? Where are you?" I yelled.

"You have to find me dobe," he teased.

"Oh I'll find you all right," I mumbled as I picked myself off the floor. "Stupid teme trying to kill me, I'll show him."

I don't know how I managed it but being able to move things with my hand came almost too easily. I can't explain it, it's like I just wanted it to happen and it did. Other than a burning sensation and a slight glow of my hand it felt so natural. I made it to my room easily now. And once I got there I was ready to give Sasuke a piece of my mind!

"SASUKE YOU-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence when Sasuke practically half tackled me and kissed me.

"You did it Naruto!" he smiled at me, back to being cute again.

_**How can I be mad at that….**_

He hugged me and laughed in delight. "You finally cracked through to your powers, the rest will be even easier now."

"Easier? How was that easy? You had kunai's shoot at me! And a net of poison ivy!" I complained.

He looked at me and pouted, "I'm sorry Naruto," he said sweetly.

"I'm not buying it," I said, turning my back on him and folding my arms.

I felt him come closer; I felt the heat of his body against my back. He rested his head on my shoulder and breathed on my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "Maybe I can make it up to you…" I felt his hands slide inside my shirt. It felt good to have his soft hands against my skin.

_**Can't….give….in….must…stay mad…at….teme…**_

He licked the shell of my ear with his rough, cat-like tongue and I lost it. I turned and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. He granted me entrance immediately and our tongues danced together. His hands were gripping tightly to my hair as my hands snaked up his body. He moaned into the kiss and led us to the bed. He shoved me down onto it; I backed up to where the pillows lay. He smirked at me and got on his hands and knees and crawled toward me, like a predator. God did that turn me on. He crawled up on me and shoved my shoulders down playfully. He leaned his head down and growled seductively. I put both my hands on his ass and squeezed both his cheeks. He moaned lightly. As hot as it was to have him ontop of me this isn't the way I'd fantasised. I had to turn the tables here. I raised my hand and used my new found power to flip Sasuke off me; we wrestled for a while before I came out on top.

"Now's who's the predator?" I teased huskily.

He ran his tongue against the top of his teeth. "And what are you going to do with your prey, Naruto?"

I leaned into his ear and whispered, "I'm gunna make…my…prey…_scream._"

" Is that a promise?" Sasuke asked leaning up and into me. I thought he'd almost appreciate if I purred. But I decided against that because it would be not only embarrasing but stupid. I pushed him back down with a dominating and feral kiss. A kiss that he seemed to enjoy very much by the way he was submitting to me. He was reliquishing his control, throwing all cares into the wind, and letting me do as I pleased. Can you say heaven? His tongue pushed against mine, knocking it through my teeth and back into the cavern. Oh he wanted it rough?

_**Well two can play this game…**_

I stroked down his chest, coming to rest of the pink nipple under a thin black shirt I had loaned him. It clung to his skin tightly, slightly damp from the sweat of his body. My nerves frayed. I pinched his nipple through the thin fabric. He hissed into our kiss before pulling back from my lips to arch into my touch. Yes, very cat-like indeed.

" Aw, aren't you such a pretty kitty Sasuke?" He laid underneath me, completely unamused, I might add. His tail flicked impaitently next to my head and I gave him a sheepish grin before he gestured that we could continue. He patted my head with his tail as I lifted the thin shirt off his body. I could tell it was a gesture was out of anticipation. He wanted to be tamed, touched, dirtied, and well, from what I picked up...petted. And not in the nice wholesome way. Heh. " Where do you want me to touch you Sasuke?"

He paused in his movements. His eyes were scanning my body language, making sure there was no malice or strange hidden motives to my touches. You could be blind and still see that his previous experiences weren't exactly what anyone would call "picture perfect" but, I needed him to trust me. I stroked his face, cupping his cheek. I rubbed my thumb across his face, the soft touches made him relax into me. Wow, I never thought we'd be at the soft lovey part a few minutes ago. Man, moods switch so fast with animals.

" Naruto...I want you...to, uhh...well." He cheeks gained a little more color with every word that was spoken between us...BUT HOT DAMN IF HE WASN'T SO CUTE LIKE THAT! " Touch me...here."

Sasuke bucked his chest against the hand I had away from his face and I nodded. He wanted to start slow. Well that was good since I wanted him to feel everything pleasurable he could before we got to the painful part. I brushed my thumb against the pale expanse of his chest, sucking in a breath with I felt how peach soft his skin was. Against my better judgement, I dipped my head low, breathing the hot cinnamon scent of his skin before swirling my tongue around the semi-hard nub that seemed to be awaiting my touch. Cinnamon filled my mouth and I wondered how Sasuke made himself smell so...intoxicating. Perhaps it was...wow, wait a second...when did I use "perhaps"? Oh my god! Sasuke wasn't just exercising my muscles with all of his weirdness, he made me smarter too! Whoa, just wait 'til Sakura gets a load of how I talk now!

" Naruto...Hello? Earth to Naruto...Come in!" Sasuke poked his tail into my ear and I shook my head at the odd feeling of fur in my ear. " What're you doing?"

" Sorry...I got distracted with my random thoughts." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" Leave it to an idiot to get distracted by stupid things during an intima- AH!" Sasuke's eyes widened and he arched up against my mouth as I let his nipple grind ever so gently between my teeth. He let out a sharp whimper and I smirked with satisfaction.

" Oh what was that Sasuke? You want me to kiss and nibble there more? You don't have to ask me twice!" Sasuke rolled his eyes as I took his other nippled between my teeth and gave it the softest bite I could manage. It wasn't even fully hard when I released it. I rolled it against my lip and he let out the most adorable moan. If I didn't have better self control I would have lost it all right then. He was just so...precious! I ran my hands down his sides, letting my newly callosed skin graze and nip at his baby smooth sides. I felt him shiver under my touches before he leaned up to capture my lips. I slipped my tongue between his lips as I caressed his sides as gently as I could. I reached the hem of his pants and slowly started to pull them down. Before I knew it, he was arching into the rough material of my jeans needing more friction. He reached down to the bottom of my shirt and quickly pulled it over my head. Sasuke haphazardly tossed it onto the lamp, creating a red tint to the lighting of the room. I chuckled a little and he raised an eyebrow. " Accidental mood lighting. Good work my prett-"

" I swear if you call me a pretty kitty again..." His eyes glinted with something that caused a cold chill to run up my spine.

" Ok...I get it. Sheesh." Sasuke was kind of scary when he wanted to be. I sat up and rocked back so I was sitting on my knees. I was having a little trouble with the button of my pants and Sasuke quickly aided me. He was able to pop open the button, unzip my pants, and removed them and my boxers in a wink of an eye...Maybe he wasn't just a kitty boy, like maybe he was also a magical clothes removal faerie come to grant small kids wishes! Ok, that's just nervous talking...

_**DON'T BE A PUSSY UZUMAKI! THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!**_

Before I could make another move, Sasuke pushed me back onto the bed. His lips made a soft trail from my mouth to my chest, slowly traveling down my stomach, and finally ghosting past my dripping erection. Sasuke is evil! This must be hell or some kind of horrible revenge scheme. HE WASN'T TOUCHING IT AT ALL! He licked around my balls, never giving them even a tiny little flick. He nipped at the inside of my thigh and I jumped a little. I thought this was supposed to be about him...not me. I was about to force his head down on something none to soft when he flipped his body around. His stomach lay ontop of mine and I was greeted with his pulsing cock in my face. I held back a laugh...That actually kind of scared me.

" Come on Naruto, be a big man and give me what I want." I smirked and swirled my tongue around the head of his cock. His breath hitched and he let out a sweet little whimper before taking the tip into his mouth, giving it a playful suck before shoving a little bit more down his throat. There is no way he was going to out-do me. I pushed his hips down slightly and lifted my head up, flicking my tongue at his entrance. He squeaked in surprise before muttering something against my thigh. I'm pretty sure it wasn't the most clean of language. He licked at my balls and I arched up by his mouth. The roughness of his tongue was so incredible compared with the soft, smooth caress of his lips. I shuddered as Sasuke pulled one into his mouth, sucking ever so gently on it. Damn, he was much more experienced that I ever gave him credit for.

" Sasuke, I need you to do me a favor." His kitty ears twitched in response. I continued to lick at his sensitive areas until I deemed that he had been teased enough for the moment. " I need you to grab me the lube in my bed stand." He nodded and reached into the drawer. His hand rumaged around for what seemed like an eternity before he tossed it back to me. I gave him a soft lick against his hole as a thanks and he whimpered more.

I dripped the lube on my fingers, warming it up before gently proding the first finger into his entrance. He tensed ever so slightly, but relaxed. I curled the digit, gently. I didn't want to hurt him the first time. He started to push back against me and I knew I could add another. He tensed for an ever longer period when I added the second. He was panting softly against my leg, every so often giving my cock a soft suck, encouraging me to do more to him. I pushed them in and out slowly, letting him get used to the rhythm of my digits. Slowly he started to moan and mewl, much like a kitten, due to the pleasure. He cringed a little when the third went in. Man, I knew this was the worse part. I lapped at the surprisingly soft skin of his balls, marveling at the salty-spice of his skin against my tongue. Sasuke kissed the head of my cock, breathing heatedly against it when something made his mouth disconnect from me. Uh, this was so good.

" Naruto please. I need you to do it..." I nodded. I couldn't keep this up much longer myself. I pushed him to his hands and knees and got behind him. I coated myself in lube, shivering a little at the cold sensation. Warms on contact my ass...

I pressed the tip in and gauged how he felt before pushing more and more in until I was fully inside him. He was panting, gripping at the sheets of my bed and I was so hot for him. His entrance was squeezing me so nicely, almost like it was swallowing me up into hot, tight, silk. He pushed back against me, signalling he was ready for more.

I pulled out, most of the way before slamming back in. Sasuke grunted, working out the pleasure from the pain. I grabbed his erection, tugging at it so he would relax into my touches. He arched against me, his soft pale back rubbing my chest. I nipped possessively at his shoulder and he turned his head to kiss me. I licked softly at his lip before slipping my tongue into his mouth, using that distraction I thrusted into Sasuke gently. He moaned into our kiss, he almost completely disconnected from me before reaching his head up needily. Our tongues danced in between our teeth, pushing and fighting as I thrusted deeply into him. The more I thrusted, the more his tongue seemed to press into mine. I started to fist him quickly and he moaned, arching up before breaking our kiss so he could bury his face in my pillows.

" Uh! So good!" He pulled his head back up and I gripped the back of his head, thrusting in more and more so I could watch his face shift and scrunch with pleasure as I hit that little bundle of nerves...which I still had yet to find. It was like the Waldo of body parts...Suddenly, Sasuke sucked in a breath and looked me dead in the eye. His voice was laced with desire. " THERE! AH! That's...UH! Mmmm! I need it, there!"

I bit at his cat ears, making them twitch as I thrust harder into his prostate. He was a whimpering, moaning mess underneath me. His fingers tangled pulled at my sheets, making them pull at my matress before coming off and away. They scrunched up underneath us, lifting Sasuke's abdomen up a little more, angling his hips in such a good way.

" Naruto..." My name came out as a breathless whisper, something so sensual and appealing that my cock twitched inside of him. He grunted and looked back at me. His bangs were plastered to his face with sweat, his eyes were glazed and hooded with lust and what I could assume to be exhaustion, his ears were low to his head and his tail was also slumped against his body, his cheeks had a healthy flush of red and he just looked so beautiful. I nipped at his ear and he arched his head back, trying to get more contact. I just smirked, thrusting my hips faster into him. I dug my nail into the head of his cock, making him cry out but I knew he liked it because of the liquid that dripped out and onto my finger. He moaned loudly and started to move erracticly and I knew he was so close. Not that I was much better, the coil in my stomach was starting to tighten up but there was no way I wouldn't satisfy him before I came.

I pulled out for a moment and flipped him onto his back before entering again. He arched up and I slammed my mouth down on his. Apparently that was all he needed. He came on our stomachs and clamped the muscles around my cock. I let out a moan and stiffened a little. So close. I was so close. I continued to thrust, looking deeply into Sasuke's hazy eyes. Our lips connected sloppily and I gave one final thrust, filling him with my cum. He shuddered at the feeling, breaking from the kiss to groan.

We didn't move for a few minutes, just stared at each other panting heavily, coming down from our high. Eventually I pulled out and lay next to him, he curled up to me and rested his head on my chest. I wrapped my arms protectivly around him.

"That was…that was.." I tried but words couldn't describe how that had felt. It was just….GAH! Damn my lack of vocabulary!

"Hn," he sighed.

No more words were said. They didn't need to be, we just lay there, enjoying being with eachother. My eyes got heavier, I knew I was close to falling asleep, closing eyes…slowly…slowly….almost closed….

_'i'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt-'_

I groaned and reached for my mobile on the desk. Looking at the caller ID I saw it was Gaara calling. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was 9:00..i was an hour late! I glanced at Sasuke, who was looking up at me innocently before I answered.

* * *

**weeeeeeell? what do you think? worth the wait or do you still want to stab me with a rake? **

**please review! **

**also...LOL AT NARUTOS RING TONE!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	12. Like Fire And Rain

**Hey everyone! been busy the past weeks so sorry i didnt update sooner.**

**also... SORRY HITOKO-SAMA! i should have asked lol it's just i saw on your profile it said Jimmy so i just assumed...anyway sorry and thanks again for helping with my lemon! **

**wellp...i guess i have nothin more to say lol sooooo**

**enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Yeah?" I said into the phone.

"_Where are you? You said you'd be here,"_ Gaara complained.

"Look Gaara," I said, glancing at Sasuke, "I can't make it tonight I have a-"

"_Don't give me that shit Naruto, you know what? I guess your friends aren't as important to you as they used to-" _

"My friends are important to me and you know that! It's just that…something's come up," I tried to explain.

"_And what is this oh-so-important thing that's come up?"_ he questioned.

"Well-I-I mean it's-" I stuttered

"_Wow…. that sounds like one hell of an emergency_," he drawled.

I knew that smug look was there. I could feel the vibe down the phone line…. yeah…it's that powerfully irritating…

"_You know what, forget you man, if you can't stick to your word then fine,"_ he said.

"I always stick to my word!" I yelled, Sasuke jumped at my outburst.

"_You do?"_ he questioned

"Of course I do! Nothing's more important to me than keeping my promises! Especially to my friends!" I yelled.

"_Great, so see you in 10?"_ he said

"Wait-what?" I started but he'd already hung up.

I growled at the phone and got out of bed, searching the floor for my clothes. When I found them I started pulling them on

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

I pulled my shirt over my head and answered, "Ah, right, Sasuke, well uh…you see I promised I'd be somewhere and-"

"You're leaving?" he screeched.

_**Why is everyone cutting me off? Can't I finish a sentence around here!**_

"Yeah, but I'll be right back, I promise," I told him, I turned to face him and froze. The look on his face. I wasn't expecting him to look so… hurt.

"Hey…I'm sorry it's just, I forgot that I promised-"

"Just go." he said softly, staring and the mattress.

"Sasuke…" I said.

"I said just go Naruto! What do I care if you leave? Everyone else did!" he shouted, still not looking at me.

"What?" I questioned.

_**What did he mean everyone else?**_

"What do you mean?" I asked again when there was no reply.

"Forget it. You're just like everyone else Naruto you know that? And to think I actually…eugh never mind," he said.

"What do you mean like everyone else?" I asked.

"I said forget it!" he yelled, looking at me now with tear filled eyes.

_**Jesus, what brought this on?**_

"Sasuke, I love you, you know that. I would stay here with you if I could but I just can't," I tried.

"Yes you _can_! You can choose to stay here with me, or you can choose to leave, point is Naruto you have a _choice_," he said.

"I want to stay here with you but I promised my friends I'd be there, I won't be gone long," I said.

"Yeah right…" he said.

"I mean it Sasuke, I'll stay for a while then I'll be straight back here," I promised.

"Why should you care if I'm left alone? You got what you wanted right? No other reason for you to care now…" he almost whispered.

"What! Sasuke are you serious? I can't believe you'd think that!" I said, shocked.

He didn't reply.

I sighed and sat back on the bed beside him, despite his protests I cupped his cheek and forced him to look at me.

"Listen to me," I demanded. "You are everything to me, I love you. The sex is good I'll admit but I'm _in love_ with _you _Sasuke, not the things I can do to you. You're a stubborn bastard, you're demanding, arrogant, the list goes on, where you're fire I'm rain but you know what? I wouldn't trade you for anything in the universe. _You_ are the most important person to me. _You_ saved me in so many ways. _You _are my one and only, I would never hurt you.."

He stared at me for a long moment, just letting the words sink in before he smiled.

"Be back by 11," he said.

I kissed him softly. "I'll be back at 10:30." I headed towards the door. "Love you."

"Love you too…and Naruto?"

I turned to him.

"Change your ring tone I mean, seriously? 'Too Sexy'?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hey it's a classic!" I complained, he laughed and I left for Gaaras house.

* * *

Gaaras house was definitely bigger than mine. It was a 3 storey made with red brick. It was classy from the outside. The inside though, with white walls, white carpets and mahogany furnishings, looked expensive but not as welcoming and homely as my house. I just let myself in, not wanting to see Gaara answer the door with that smug look on his face.

Everyone was sitting in the living room laughing at some joke I'd missed. There was Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Neji, Sakura, Gaara and Lee. They all smiled up at me as I entered, except for Kiba and Sakura who glanced at each other, I grinned back at them.

"Hey guys," I said and glanced around. "Where's Hinata?"

"She couldn't make it," Gaara explained.

_**Oh so it's ok for her to not show up but not me…**_

"But you're just in time, we're about to put on 300," Lee said.

"Sweet!" I said. 300 was one of my favourite movies.

We all took our places in front of the TV and the movie started.

It was half way through the movie when I got a message. I checked my phone and saw it was from Kiba. I looked over to Kiba; he was lying in front of the TV on his stomach, I couldn't see his phone though, must have it in front of himself.

I opened the message and read:

_From Kiba: What r u doing here? Get home now._

_From Naruto: Why?_

_From Kiba: Hinata's on her way to ur house. The cat's in trouble_.

_**The cat? Since when did Kiba start calling Sasuke 'The Cat'? Wait a second….Hinata…Sasuke…My house…trouble?**_

Without warning I bolted from my seat and headed out the door. I heard people yell my name but no way was I about to stop. I had to get home. I had to get to Sasuke. But when I got there…. the house was in flames.

* * *

**Short? yeah i know sorry! **

**well what did you guys think of it? was the argument ok? just wanna let you all know that the whole 'leaving and using for sex thing' TOTAL HINT AT ITACHI!**

**please review**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	13. Watch Me Burn

**Yes. Yes. i know i keep promising to update quicker but i'm doing the best i can! i wrote this in a day so i hope it's good enough.**

**sorry for making you wait**

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"**Sasukeeeeeeeeeee!" **

**

* * *

**

30 minutes earlier….

Sasukes POV:

My eyes fluttered open slowly, I yawned and stretched. My spine bending further than necessary, as usual, but it helped. Sometimes being half cat had its perks. I glanced at the clock…the – what do you call it? dee-gee-tal clock? 21:30.

**Hmm…. 21:30…that's…how long until Naruto comes back?**

Damn these humans and their 24-hour clock, I swear I'll never get used to this. I put my hands out in front of me and counted on my fingers.

**12… then 1 would be 13…. 14…. 15…. 16… 17…. 18…. 19…. 20… 21…9. it's 9:30! Naruto won't be back for another hour. **

I sighed and got up. Noticing I was still naked I rummaged around in the dobes wardrobe until I found some boxers, old jeans and a purple hoodie. I didn't bother putting socks on, not like I'm going anywhere right? I looked around for something to do. Might as well amuse myself with the dobes stuff. I reached his bookshelf and started gliding my fingers along the books. I snorted as I read one of the titles, 'acne for dummies'

**Yeah that sounds about right. **

I picked one of the history books and started flicking through the pages. I came to the Middle Ages section and smiled at the memories of roaming the streets with my friends and…. my brother. I frowned, he was so different back then, so caring and fun…but that was a long time ago. Good memories now clouded I flipped ahead and read up on what I'd missed the past few hundred years.

**Hitler huh? What a Dick.** **World War…. shouldn't that mean who whole entire world should be involved? Humans are weird. **

I was about to turn the page when my light was blocked by a looming shadow. I stood and turned quickly but it was gone. This would have freaked out any normal person, but come on, I've spent my whole life with vampires, if I didn't know what I was dealing with my now I'd have been butchered long ago.

"Who's there?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at every object in sight.

There was no reply.

i folded my arms and stuck my hip out. "Seriously, I know someone's in here, don't make me look for you."

…

…..

…

**ooooookaaaaay, maybe I was wrong? **

Sweatdrop. Feeling like a complete idiot I bend down to pick up the history book and was pulled back with suck force I smacked into the wall behind me. I grunted in pain, I opened my eyes and saw a fist flying for me, using what limited vampire abilities I had I dodged and dashed to the other side of the room. I turned to face my attacker and froze.

"Hello Sasuke, I've missed you," his deep voice rasped.

"Itachi," I hissed, he smirked at that. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, I blinked at he was in front of me, stroking my hair, "I'm here to bring you back."

"And what if I don't want to go back?" I challenged. "What if I like it here?"

His grip on my hair tightened and he pulled me closer. "And what is it you like so much about this place?" he asked, darkly.

"Everything," I replied.

"Hm, specific as always," he commented. "However, it doesn't matter how you feel about this place and how much you want to stay, we both know you'll be coming with me nevertheless."

I hissed at him once again. "Make me!"

I knew better than to challenge him like this, but I wasn't leaving this place, wasn't leaving Naruto without a fight. I crouched down and bared my fangs to him, not as big as they usually would have been but big enough. I could feel my eyes bleed red.

"Oh, you want to fight?" he chuckled but repeated my actions; his eyes were filled with excitement. He always loved a good fight.

I gulped despite myself, the last time I fought him I was turned into a feline. He made the fist move, dashing towards me at blinding speed. There was a time I would have been unaffected by this but not now, not while under his spell, I couldn't watch where he was going but I had a rough idea, I grabbed at the blur and was lucky enough to catch one of his wrists, although not lucky enough to see where the other was aimed, using his free hand he clawed at my side, slicing a thin gash from breast to waist, I hissed in pain and brought my knee up, colliding it with his face. The struggle went on, to the human eye it would have seemed like a broken film, pictures flitting and changing at an annoyingly fast pace. Itachi had managed to grab the back of my head and smacked it against the wall, cracking the plaster. My vision began to blur. I couldn't get up. It was useless to try and fight against Itachi. I heard a match light but I didn't pay attention to it, my head was ringing, it could have been anything.

"Now, let's make this more fun shall we?" I heard him say before slipping into darkness.

* * *

When I woke I realised I was outside the house, on the cold floor. I groaned and sat up, rubbing at my temples. Itachi was standing over me. I took in our surroundings and saw we were on a roof near the wall. There was a perfect view of the city from here, and of Narutos house….Narutos…. _burning house_!

I shook my head in disbelief.

**No….**

"Hm… look at that, it's 10:45," Itachi mused. "And uh, what time was it that blond brat was supposed to be home?"

**No….**

Cold tears ran down my face as I watched the house burn.

"No…Naruto," I whispered.

I whimpered and got to my feet, I tried to run for the house, to reach him, to save him, but I was held back. Itachi and his stupid followers I didn't care to look at held me back. Chained me away from Naruto. My Naruto.

"NARUTO!" I screamed, "NO! NARUTO! PLEASE!...please..."

And I cried.

And I cried.

And I cried.

* * *

**Well? what do you think? Poor Sasuke thinks Naruto's dead and Poor Naruto thinks Sasuke's dead  
**

**Review! **


	14. Itachi's Plan Revealed

**Heyy! sorry im so late...there's alot going on at the minute, with exams and there was a recent death in my family =( timea are hard so i only got the chance to update now...i hope you guys like it...personally i dont think its the best but let me know what u think and if you think i should re-write it then i will..**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto's POV:

The fire was roaring, the sirens were squealing, people around me were shouting, i think i was screaming. All these sounds and yet i could hear nothing. The blood was rushing so hard in my ears, my heart was aching so painfully i thought both my head and my heart would explode.

_**How could this have happened? I never should have left, how could i have left him here alone? I should have known Hinata would catch on and go after Sasuke, how could i have been so stupid!**_

People were grabbing onto me, shouting at me, i couldn't hear or feel them i just stared at the flames that took my Sasuke away from me. When i lost my parents i was so young, i never truely understood the pain of loss, but this? This was unimagianable. So sureal.

_**He can't be gone...not Sasuke...not Sasuke...**_

_**(series of flashbacks)**_

_Something rubbed against my leg. I jumped and let out a yelp. I looked at the beast…. the monster...the devil…. the…. the…cat_

_The cat was standing between the shadow and me, hissing._

_"Y-y-y-you can talk!" I yelled. "Thank you captain obvious," he said, rolling his eyes_

_"Sasuke." He said. "My name is Sasuke."_

_He turned to face me and I silently gasped. He was beautiful._

_I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and locked eyes with Sasukes. He smiled a small, yet sweet smile and whispered, "Thank you, Naruto."_

_Our lips were barely brushing as he said once again in a whispering, seductive voice, "In…. and out…" with that our lips finally connected._

_"Look Naruto, free flowers!" he said, happily._

_"Dobe!"_

_"Teme!"_

_"Dobe!"_

_"Teme!"_

_"I love you Sasuke." "I love you too," he whispered._

_He ran his tongue against the top of his teeth. "And what are you going to do with your prey, Naruto?"_

_"Dobe!"_

_"Teme!"_

_"Dobe!"_

_"Teme!"_

_"I said just go Naruto! What do I care if you leave? Everyone else did!" he shouted, still not looking at me._

_He stared at me for a long moment, just letting the words sink in before he smiled._

_I made a silent vow to never leave his side, if he needed me I would be there to protect him…no matter what happens…I'll never let anyone take him from me._

…_I'll never let anyone take him from me._

…_I'll never let anyone take him from me._

**(end of flash backs)**

"SASUKE!" I screamed, and with that sound came rushing back, Sakura and Kiba had made it over to me shakling me and asking what happened, I heard them but didn't answer...because thats when I saw her, that's when I saw he one responsible for my misery. My whole being filled with rage when I saw Hinata standing next to Neji, I made my way towards her, fists clenched and tears of anger pouring from my eyes.

"You bitch!" I screamed as I reached her, she looked at me like I had 2 heads.

I grabbed the front on her shirt and pulled her up to my height. "Are you happy now?" I screamed at her, "HUH?"

"Naruto get off her!" Neji but in, dragging me off of her and standing between the two of us.

"Naruto what are you talking about?" Hinata gasped, "I was at a family dinner when I heard about this and came over to see if you were alright!"

"Family dinner? Then why didn't Neji go?" I commented, rage still in my voice.

"My mother's side of the family!" she explained.

Kiba and Sakura had caught up with me by then.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Kiba accused.

"But- but you texted me!" I turned to Kiba "You told me she was coming after Sasuke!"

"What?" Kiba looked genuinly confused, he started checking his pockets, "I don't even have my phone with me. I havent seen it since Gaaras' house"

"If you didn't send it then who did?" I questioned, looking at all the faces around me. No one spoke, they were just as confused as I was, if Kiba didn't send me that text….and Hinata didn't start the fire…then who did?

* * *

Sasuke's POV:

"Soon Sasuke," Itachi said in wonder, staring over the balcony at the other vampires training like robots, I was in cat form sitting ontop of the balcony, it sickened me as I was forced to watch my people like this, "soon my army will be ready to attack that pathetic village, no longer shall we hide in the darkness, no longer shall we avoid humans and live in their shadows, we will be the alpha species, we will rule over them and become the ultimate beings, feared and known throughout the land…and I will be the ruler, the ultimate king," he turned to me and smirked, he grabbed my cat chin and turned my head up to look at him, "and you, _my_ Sasuke, will belong to me forever."

My eyes were filled with tears, Itachi had won, Naruto was gone….i was broken….the army was thrieving…and there was nothing I could do, I felt so weak….so helpless….

Three loud knocks came from the door, Itachi released me and called, "Enter." We both stared at the door, curious of who was about to enter.

When he walked through the door I froze.

_**I know this guy…..it can't be…..he wouldn't….he couldn't…..**_

"Ah, Gaara, welcome," Itachi greated him.

He nodded in return, "Itachi, the humans are oblivious as are the Yokai Taijiya, Naruto blames them for the fire and will come to you in no time," he smirked at that.

_**What?...Naruto's alive?...My Naruto….he's ALIVE?**_

"W-what?" I stumbled.

Itachi growled darkly at Gaara, who was staring at me in bewilderment.

I transformed into my human form and took a step closer to Gaara who instantly took a step back. "Naruto's alive…" I whispered, and then I couldn't help myself a broke into the biggest idiotic smile I had ever shown on my features. My Naruto was alive! He'd survived the fire! The Dobe survived! The happiness I felt at that moment was so over whelming, tears of joy filled my eyes. All my fears and worries disappeared, my dobe was alive that was all that mattered…that is…until reality sunk in.

I turned quickly to Itachi, "You bastard…" I said "You bastard! You made me believe he was dead! Why? Why would you do that?"

Itachi gave Gaara one of his death glares before turning to me and giving an indifferent sigh. "You knowing he is alive changes nothing of my plan other than the fact you won't be as obedient as you have been these past few days," he looked me up and down as he said obedient, it made me shudder with guilt, "no matter, the Kyuubi power will be mine soon enough as long as he believes that _you_ are the one who is dead," he said.

"Kyuubi power….what does Kyuubi have to do with this?" I asked. Ignoring the fact that Naruto thought _I _was he dead one for now. Kyuubi was a demon who once terrorized the village when I was young, he destroyed everything that lay in his path, he killed women, children, anyone of any race. He was feared throughout the land. He disappeared around the same time of the Uchiha massacre.

"The curse I set upon this place was deadly, I wanted to ensure no one survived when entering the mansion, so I made a deal with a demon, unfortunately instead of the demon killing this particular boy as he did with the others, he managed to somehow seal himself inside of him, I don't know how, I don't know why, all I know is that I need that power and now you, dear Sasuke, you are the key to me retrieving it," he smirked at that.

_**Kyuubi is inside Naruto?**_

"What do you mean i'm key?" I glared at him. I had to admit I had a small bit of admiration for what he had done, no one could defeat Kyuubi, yet somehow my brother had made a deal with him.

"What I mean, Sasuke, is that now that blond kid, what's his name? Naturo?-"

"Naruto," Gaara helped.

"Yes, now that _Naruto_ think's you are dead, he will do anything to get revenge on those who are responsible, and thanks to Gaara here he now believes that the Yokai Taijiya are the ones who caused the fire, but we all know that unless Kyuubi reveals himself to Naruto he can never defeat them on his own, that's where I come in, also wanting revenge for my dear, sweet brother," he chuckled.

I turned to Gaara and looked at him with disgust. "How can you do this?" I yelled at him, "How can you betray your own friend? Naruto trusted you!"

"I'm sick of humans," he replied, "weak and pathetic, when I look at you vampires I see a true calling, I see the future, when I'm turned I can join Itachi and be part of the revolution, Naruto will hopefully come to his senses and after helping us get rid of the Yokai Taijiya he will join us fully."

"You're a traitor! You're a traitor not only to Naruto but to your entire race! I won't let you do this!" I yelled.

In a dark flash Itachi had me pinned against the wall, squeezing forcefully on my throat, I could breathe but barely, I whimpered at the pain of only being held from the floor by his hand around my neck.

"You don't have a choice in the matter," he growled, "You will not leave this mansion and you will have constant supervision at all times, you will _not_ get in the way of the vampire revolution!"

My rage was boiling inside of me, childish as it seems I did the only thing I could think of doing in that situation…

I spat on him.

He glared at me.

I glared back.

His eyes filled with excitement, I knew he loved my hating him, it excited him, I could see it in his eyes every time I glared, every time I growled, every time I did anything to show my hatred.

His lips locked with mine harshly, my face screwed up at the unwanted action, he bit my lip hard enough to draw blood, and I gasped at the pain. He took the opportunity to slide his sinful tongue into my mouth. I was used to this, he did it a lot but this time I would not submit to him! I would only submit to Naruto! My Naruto! Allowing my fangs to grow I bit down harshly on his tongue, refusing to let go until he threw me to the floor and kicked me in the stomach, I curled up on the floor, awaiting more abuse but he only chuckled.

"You belong to me Sasuke, and despite him being alive I will do everything in my power to make sure you never see that _Naruto_ again" with that both he walked towards the door, mumbling for Gaara to watch me as he left.

* * *

**Well that's it for now...please let me know what u think**

**please review!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	15. Uchiha Massacre

**Sorry about the wait! exams...you know? anyhooo i finally got the time to post this chapter up...hope its good enough after making you wait for so long! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Middle Age Times…

"Found you!" the little girl called, childish laughter filled the air, I joined in with my friends.

"No fair you cheated," my best friend, Suigetsu, stated.

"Nuh uh!" the girl, Karin, countered. "I found you fair and square!"

"Did not! You were peeking!" he complained.

"Ok guys, calm down," I laughed "It's just a game."

They stuck their tongues out at each other. They were only 10 after all, and i…well…I appeared 10 anyway. The other kids and I laughed at them, it didn't take long for them to start laughing along with us. With a gasp I stopped laughing, realization hitting me.

"Oh I completely forgot! I'm supposed to return my book to the library before it closes," I exclaimed.

"Awh Sasuke you just got it yesterday!" Karin complained.

"I know," I said excitedly, "but I couldn't put it down! The ogre captured the princess and-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great Sasuke, just hurry back okay?" Suigetsu interrupted.

Without another word I picked up my satchel and rushed towards the village. Konoha was always the same, everyone getting along with their own business, the bakers baking, the blacksmiths…..blacksmithing? But no one too busy to say hello to those passing them, it was a friendly village filled with happy humans who were more than happy to help their fellow humans…I admired each and every one of them.

"Good afternoon Sasuke," the local baker greeted, "where are you off too today?"

I stopped running and smiled at him, "The Library, I just finished the most wonderful story! About an ogre and-"

"That's nice, hey, you know what how about a nice big cup cake for your journey? Freshly made this morning?" he tempted

I rolled my eyes at his behavior but smiled anyway, "No thank you sir, I should be on my way." He nodded and with that I continued my journey to the book shop, occasionally being greeted and smiled at by the humans around me. Vampires like me always had different views of the humans, the majority agreed to live in peace among them and occasionally feed without killing, while others didn't see why we should hide what we are, they wanted to enslave the human race and feed off them by force. The thought of it sickened me, I was proud to be an Uchiha, the Uchiha clan were the leaders of the vampire race; they looked up to us and accepted our views of living in peace with the humans. I came to the door of the library, it was a small place, only two of the four walls in the small room had a few books on the shelves, I had read almost all of them. I pushed the door open and searched for the librarian.

"Ah, Sasuke!" Iruka, the librarian smiled from his place behind his desk, he came out from behind it to greet me.

"Good morning, I've come to return the book I took," I said, taking the book from my bag and handing it to him.

"You-but-you only got it yesterday!" Iruka exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at this familiar saying.

_**So I'm a fast reader? So what? **_

"I just couldn't put it down," I explained, once again "Have you got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday," Iruka chuckled.

I paused in thought before smiling and reaching for one I knew all too well. "I'll take this one," I said picking it up.

"That one..? Sasuke, you always take that one!" he said.

"But it's my favorite!" I smiled down at it.

"You like your fairy tales don't you Sasuke?" Iruka chuckled when I pouted "if you like it so much Sasuke you can have it."

I gasped and looked up at him, "Really? You mean it?"

He laughed, "Of course, no one else ever takes that book out, and I know how much you love it."

"Thank you Iruka!" I refrained myself from hugging the man, humans are so thoughtful…

I rushed out of the shop, waving to him through the window before heading home to start reading again.

Along the way, in my excitement, I bumped into something hard, dropping my book and my bag upon impact. I looked up to see what I had bumped into, thinking it would be a wall or something that magically materialized in front of me.

"Sasuke?" a deep voice said

"Itachi!" I said in recognition

My older brother smirked down at me as I picked up my bag and my book, his smirk dropped though when he noticed my book.

"Sasuke, why do you insist upon reading these…books of yours?" he asks in distaste.

I frowned at that. Itachi was my big brother, I admired him…or, more than that, I loved him. And he loved me; he just didn't love my liking for books….or humans. "I like reading Itachi, these stories the humans can put onto paper, they're magical!" I said.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't be reading, before you know it you'll be developing ideas and…thinking, you don't have to do such things, you have me to do that for you," Itachi said, ruffling my hair.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm allowed my own ideas Itachi," I said.

He chuckled, "Yes, yes of course, I'm only trying to look out for my favorite brother."

"I'm your only brother!" I stated.

"Oh but you're so much more than that Sasuke…all the more reason for me to be protective," he said smirking at me.

"Hn." Was all I said as he walked on past me, "W-Wait! Where are you going?" I grabbed onto his arm and he stopped to look at me.

"Sasuke I wish I had time, but I have business to attend to," he stated professionally.

"But you never have time," I mumbled. "Just once I wish…." I looked to the floor.

"Sasuke…..i really should go, I'll make it up to you when I get back, I promise," he said and kissed my forehead. And with that he was gone with the shadows. Shadow travel was something I'd never really taken too, the nauseating feeling when you reach your destination wasn't worth it in my opinion, it's like when you spin around too fast and finally stop. A dizzy feeling. Itachi though, well he did it nearly everywhere he went, he loved showing off with his vampire abilities. I looked beyond the village and could see a speckle of the trees that covered my home. Flitting though, that was something I could do. I smirked. Flitting, like shadow travel was a way of getting vampires from one place to the other, though it took more energy than shadow travel because it was pretty much just running but at inhuman speed. I looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then I sprinted at the speed of light, jumping from buildings to trees to roads, laughing as I did. I loved flitting, it was pure freedom, the wind working with you making you go all the faster. I ran further than my mansion, to the outskirts, where the river broke down the waterfall and into the ocean. I took the final jump from a branch onto a cliff rock at the edge of the waterfall, almost making the water split into two as it fell. It was sundown now; the sky was a fiery contrast of red and orange. I smiled at the open horizon. I always loved coming here; it was so calm, so free…

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"**WHAT IS THAT?"**

"**IT'S KYUUBI!"**

"**RUN!"**

If it wasn't for my acute hearing I wouldn't have heard the villagers from the outskirts at the opposite end of the forest. I looked back to the village; it was glowing, glowing more than the sunset….and the smoke…. Quickly I flitted to the village square where chaos was raging, along with fires in almost every building. Bodies lying deformed on the floor, women and children included. I stared in horror and the mangled remains of the baker I had been speaking to just hours before. A mixture of hunger and disgust swirled within the pits of my stomach as I watched their blood slide across the floor from their bodies. People were running and screaming around me, in all different directions, making it hard to see where the danger was coming from. I learned quickly though as a rumbling growl was heard from behind me. Everyone stopped running and stared. Slowly I turned, and there he was…."Kyuubi," I whispered.

He looked towards me as I said his name.

Kyuubi…the nine tailed demon of the forest. He was terrifying. 8, no, 10 feet tall! On all fours! His red fur resembling flames in the way it flowed against him. His sharp blood coated canines were far bigger than mine in my vampire state. His red eyes had tints of purple in them, they stared into my eyes, I felt my soul heat up, he could easily burn it if he wanted…

_**So why isn't he?**_

Everyone had gathered their wits and started running and screaming again. Kyuubi and I though stayed as we were, just staring. Until he drew closer, more out of curiosity than anything, he came until he was towering over me. I could hear his heartbeat; it was calm as opposed to how mine would be if I had one. He took one sniff of me before grinning.

"**Go Home." **

I gasped. That voice…was it coming from Kyuubi? Either way, something about the way the voice sounded….go home?

At that moment I knew something was very wrong, yes the village was being attacked but more than that…I had to get home. My breathing picked up.

_**What's happening? What is this feeling? This feeling of panic, is it because Kyuubi is so close to me? ….No….no, it's something else entirely…I have to get home!**_

I spared a glance at him before once again flitting to the Uchiha mansion, fear flowing through my veins. Though when I finally got there I didn't find what I expected…. There was silence….complete silence in a mansion full of rowdy vampires. Normally at this time of night there's music, heartfelt music, people dancing and singing under the moonlight, feasts of wild animal blood and laughter. But not tonight. Tonight it was as if no one was even home. Slowly I opened the door to the mansion and stepped inside…..nothing….no one to be seen. "Hello?" I called. Nothing….no one to be heard.

"Mother? Father?" I called to nothing.

_**Where is everyone?**_

"Sasuke." I heard, on instinct I turned, fangs bared and eyes red, at the intruder.

I hissed at the shadow of a man. "Calm Sasuke, it's me," he said.

"Itachi?" I questioned, his voice sounded….different….darker. He stepped out of the shadows and I saw that it was him, covered in…

_**Is that ash?**_

"Itachi…" I sighed in relief, though for some reason my fangs and eyes stayed the same, as if my instincts were telling me something. "Where is everyone?"

"I told you I would make it up to you Sasuke," he said, coming closer towards me, "You're always speaking of freedom, correct?"

I raised an eyebrow at this. "Well, yes but where is everyone?" I asked

"All in good time Sasuke," he said, "you see, I have decided that I agree with you, freedom sounds like a wonderful thing and I know just how to get it….by exposing the vampire race to the world, to stop hiding and realize who we really are…to be who we truly are without shame…that sounds like freedom yes?"

"You know that's forbidden," I said, "we can't do that! The humans will panic, there'll be a mob driving us from our home within minutes!"

"Ahh, you see I've taken the humans into consideration…we need them for good food supplies and so I've decided it best to enslave them-" I cut him off with a gasp.

"You can't do that Itachi! It's against the family law!" I nearly yelled.

"Hmm…family law…I've thought about that too…but the family law can be changed by the eldest family member, can't it?" he smirked

"Yes," I agreed, that was the tradition. "But you will never get father to agree, he cares for the humans, and so do the rest of the clan!"

"No need to convince father if he is no longer the leader," he stated.

"What are you talking about?" I spat "Father won't step down for another few thousand years."

Itachi laughed at this. I growled, his disrespect for the clan was becoming too much.

_**Where is he going with this…**_

"Oh but Sasuke, I am the clan leader," he smirked.

I froze.

_**What is he talking about….**_

"Where's father?" I demanded "Where's mother?" he glanced towards the back of the house, smirk never leaving his face. I raced to the court yard. I burst through the doors, vomit burst from me at what I saw. I fell to my knees at the sight, tears automatically streaming from my face as soon as I set eyes on the display.

_**No…..no…..**_

In hopes that I was mistaken I looked again….though I regretted it instantly. Stakes, hundreds of stakes…and falling from these stakes…burnt corpses. The corpses of my clan. My family. On the biggest one there were two people, no more than ash and melted bodies.

_**Mother….Father….**_

Itachi appeared behind me, by shadow travel no doubt. "You see," he said, "now we can be free, free to enslave the human race, and I will rule, of course with you at my side Sasuke we-"

"NO!" I screamed, my rage turning me to shadow form. My body becoming surrounded in purple shadows, my red eyes appeared into slits, fangs and claws sharpening to their deadliest point. "You-YOU MURDERER!" I clawed at him, the impact threw him to the side, and he landed on his feet. "HOW COULD YOU! HOW DARE YOU! MURDER!"

He sighed, "I was hoping you'd understand Sasuke." He turned to his shadow form, burgundy shadows surrounding him. "Now I guess I'll have to make you see this the hard way." With that he lunged forward. I managed to dodge his attacks for a while but soon his clawing became more erratic, nearly ripping me to shreds. He grabbed me by the neck and threw me towards one of the stakes, ash from the corpse tied to it burst and floated like a cloud above me.

"The vampires will know what you've done!" I yelled. "they will never follow you!" I picked up the stake and threw it at him, he barely dodged.

"They will, I am the leader now, they have no choice," he growled.

I smirked humorlessly, "When they know what you've done you'll be banished, then they will follow the last remaining Uchiha…..me."

Itachi laughed darkly, "They won't know this was me, I mean really why would I kill my own family?"

"I'll tell them," I growled, "I'll tell everyone!"

Before I could blink he was in front of me, grabbing hold of my chin.

"Don't make me kill you Sasuke, you're far to pretty to kill," he hissed. "Very pretty in fact." He licked my cheek, I shivered.

"What do you think you're doing?" I growled.

He chuckled, "Oh come now Sasuke, I know how you feel about me."

"Felt," I corrected. "Before I realized what a disgusting, vile-hmph!" he smashed his lips onto mine. I growled at this and pushed him off me. He smacked me then, with such force that I fell.

"You won't tell anyone Sasuke," he growled. Sparks flew from his hand and I froze.

_**He's putting a spell on me?**_

The sparks hit me and I felt myself shrinking, I hissed at him as I became smaller….and smaller….eventually it stopped and I caught my reflection on a shattered piece of window.

_**I'm a….i'm a….**_

He chuckled, "What's the matter Sasuke? Cat got your tongue? Looks like you won't be telling anyone about who's behind the Uchiha massacre." He grabbed the back of my neck and shadow traveled us both into my room in the mansion, he threw me on the floor, I hit it with a thud. He threw something next to me, I looked to see it was the book I was given by Iruka, open in the middle. Itachi disappeared; I heard the door lock from outside as his voice called. "Good night, my Sasuke." I walked to the book and saw a picture of a princess locked in a tower, a terrible monster trapping her there.

_**Ironic…**_

And I cried.

And I cried.

And I cried.

* * *

3 weeks After the Fire…

Dead. That's how I feel….empty inside. I refuse to eat. I refuse to leave Sakura's spare room I've been living in since the fire. I can't remember the last time I said more than two words to another human. I don't want them…I want Sasuke…my Sasuke….but he's dead. It's been weeks and I still don't know who was responsible. I don't trust anyone. I hate everyone. I blame everyone for Sasuke's death. I blame Kiba, for leaving his phone unattended, he still hasn't found it, and Gaara for making me go to that stupid party, I blame all my friends, one of them sent the messages…one of them knew who was responsible…I just don't know which one! I blame the fire brigade for taking so long to get there, I blame God, for creating fire. And most of all I blame myself…for leaving him…for not saving him…for being so helpless!

I growled and once again, in my rage, the windows began to crack and objects went flying across the room, crashing into the walls. This was happening a lot, my powers were growing stronger each day. I even discovered I can burn people from the inside if they angered me enough. Don't ask how I discovered this…let's just say Mr Haruno's being well taken care of in Konoha Hospital. I've also been having more visions lately, though they're more distinct now, lasting longer amounts of time…but none shown me who was responsible for what happened to Sasuke. I won't give up until I figure it out. And I WILL figure it out!

"Naruto?" I heard from outside the now slowly opening door. "A-are you ok?" Sakura popped her head in, knowing better then to make eye contact with me she kept her gaze low.

I continued to growl and joined in the randomly flying objects by grabbing a vase and smashing it against the wall. "NO!" I barked out "I'M NOT!"

Sakura sighed and entered the room fully. "Naruto," she said softly, "breaking things won't bring Sasuke back-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. Sakura flinched at my harsh words but I didn't want to talk about Sasuke…it hurt too much. "JUST LEAVE SAKURA!"

Frowning, she strode towards me and smacked me on the head; as soon as her fist made contact the objects stopped flying and all went silent.

"Look Naruto!" she scolded "You're acting like a child! Throwing tantrums and breaking things! You think Sasuke would be happy about the way you're acting? I can tell you now he wouldn't be! You want to find out who's responsible for what happened right? Well sitting in your room feeling sorry for yourself won't help you!" with that said she turned on her heels and left, slamming the door as she did so.

I sighed in aggravation. As much as I hated to admit it she was right, the way I'm handling this won't get anything done. I had to find out who was responsible…but….how can I do that? Sasuke was always the brains…how can I do this on my own? I slammed my face down on the pillow and groaned.

_**It's hopeless…**_

"**You're hopeless…" **

My head snapped up at that. I hurriedly glanced around the room for the owner of that deep, demonic voice…but no one was there.

"**Look all you want Kit you can't see me"**

"What's going on?" I growled out, tired of all these weird surprises I've been getting lately. "Who are you? Where are you?"

"**I am the demon Lord Kyuubi, I am inside of you…creepy I know….as to what's going on I believe you'll find that I'm talking to you"**

"Kyuubi? You're that demon that- that Sasuke told me about," my voice cracked as I spoke Sasuke's name.

"**Ah yes, Sasuke….cute kid…the youngest Uchiha"**

I stayed silent.

"**Shame really he's covered in bruises now…"**

I growled, "What are you talking about covered in bruises! Sasuke….he's…..he's…"

"…**covered in bruises?"**

I scowled "What do you mean?"

"**I mean that older-prick of an Uchiha's breaking him in as we speak and you're sitting here on your ass doing nothing….from what I've been watching I thought you loved this kid-"**

"SHUT UP! YOU ASSHOLE! YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO MAKE FUN OF ME? SASUKE'S DEAD! MY SASUKE'S GONE!" I screamed at the air until a painful shock threw my body off the bed and continued to flow through me as the demon shouted.

"**DON'T INSULT ME KIT! I ONLY SPEAK THE TRUTH! YOU'RE PRECIOUS UCHIHA IS ALIVE AND BREATHING, NOW DO YOU WANT MY POWER BECAUSE IF YOU DO, YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY ABOUT IT!" **

With that the pain stopped. I lay there panting heavily and clutching my stomach.

"Sa-Sasuke's…alive?" I panted out. "H-how?"

"**Itachi, you know Itachi right? Long hair, nail polish, kinda resembles a transvestite? Well, he's had a sick obsession with the kid for years so when you took him away he wanted to make sure he got him back and that he wouldn't lose him again, so he made you and the kid think that the other was dead"**

"How do you know all this?" I asked slowly, still trying to process what I was being told.

"**I know all Kit, You should know, you see visions of what I see sometimes…" **

"Tell me what happened that night, all of it, I need to know!" I demanded.

"**Ah…well….see that's kind of all I know…."**

Sweatdrop – "I thought u said you know all!" I accused.

"**Silence! I know….most…"**

"Most….oh well that's great then," I said sarcastically

"**Do you want me to burn your soul again? Just remember you need my power….and I'm going to teach you how to use it." **

"Y-you are? How? Why?" I questioned

"**Because, I want the eldest Uchiha to pay for enslaving me! And tricking me into helping him destroy the Uchiha clan-"**

"You helped kill Sasukes family?" I accused

"**All in good time Kit, I regret it now but yes…I had my part in the massacre…but now I'm focusing on revenge! And to do that I need you to channel my power, you are the one I have chosen, you are the only one I have come into contact with that is strong enough to survive this"**

"Survive?" I gulped

"**Oh yes Kit, you think Little Uchihas training was tough? As you say, 'you ain't seen nothin yet'"**

* * *

**Sooooo? what you think? Please review! xxxxxxxx  
**


	16. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**-So yeah guys...been two years now since i updated this story..i was busy! Anyway, i'm currently reviewing this story and i'd like to put up more chapters and finish it, if anyone's still interested in seeing what happens? So, review or message me and let me know if i should continue and finish the story. If i get more than five people interested in seeing how it ends then i'll put up my next chapter. I'll make it a good one too..like a coming back party! To make it extra special you guys can review and let me know if there's anything specific you want to happen in the chapter...I'll work some of your ideas into it, it could be fun to see how that works. Anyway let me know if anyone's still interested in this story. -**


	17. The General

**Hey guys...i know this chapter is short, but its like a teaser really. Its a big time skip HOWEVER i haven't gone off plot, i promise, I've been planning for this to happen from the beginning. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

2 years later…

And there I finally stood. On the edge of a cliff, with a perfect view of what would be tomorrow's battlefield. It was a beautiful sight. The vast, green land below me was swaying as the grass flowed with the wind. The tide was rushing from the shores alongside the field. The birds were flying over head and across the landscape. It was the perfect canvas. Yet tomorrow it would be painted with the colours of the dead. I had waited too long for this. Two years of my life dedicated to this cause. I could not fail now.

_**I will not fail now. **_

"Naruto…" I heard from behind me.

I turned and was greeted with Sakuras concerned features. She had her Yokai Taijiya uniform on. Black skin tight shorts with a belt that was fully equipped with her weaponry, a black low cut halter neck top that came just above her belly button, combat boots and the infamous cloak that all members were required to wear.

_**She really has grown into a woman…**_

"Naruto," she continued. "please…reconsider."

I scoffed at that and turned my back to her.

"Naruto….you've forgotten what you're fighting for!" she all but yelled

"I know what I'm fighting for," I stated.

"Yes..but you have forgotten why," she said in a calmer tone, "tell me…what is the purpose of tomorrows battle?"

"…Revenge." I clenched my fists at her stupid question.

_**Isn't it obvious…**_

"Funny," her voice grew fainter as she walked away from me, "…I thought it was for love."

I didn't turn to see her go. I knew she was heading back to base camp, where the other warriors were waiting for their orders.

_**Love…**_

"**Don't let her words cloud your judgement Kit…You know what you must do"**

"Back then…" I whispered "Back then…love was my only cause."

"**Back then you were weak. You've discovered true power in your hatred. You're stronger than ever now…you can't win this war with love."**

"I know that," I growled.

"**Then why are you letting her bother you?"**

"I'm not," I assured the Kyuubi. "I know what I must do…the sacrifices I have made will not be in vain….KIBA!"

Kiba came running at my call. He also had his uniform on. Black combat boots and trousers, with the same belt as Sakuras to hold his weapons, a plain black sleeveless shirt and the Yokai Taijiya cloak.

"Yes, Naruto?" he gave a nod in greeting and came to look out over the landscape with me.

"Has the negotiator returned?" I asked.

"No sign of him yet," he said.

I raised an eye brow at that.

"How long has he been gone?" I asked.

"About two hours," he answered, looking at his watch to be sure.

We heard shouting from behind us, coming from the base camp. Kiba and I shared a look of confusion and ran down to see what the shouting was about.

The camp was in a rectangular shape; all tents were aligned on the perimeter while the weaponry was stored in the middle, where training took place. Kiba and I made our way to the front, where the warriors were gathered and looking out towards the trees that were the only barrier between the camp and the future battlefield. Coming towards us was the negotiator, who was sent out on a whim of the less eager of us to fight, to try and convince the other side to surrender or agree terms to avoid a battle.

"Naruto!" he shouted as he ran towards us. "Naru-"he was cut off when an arrow shot through the back of his neck and appeared in the front of his throat.

He was on his knees, choking, when Kiba made to run for him. I put my arm out to stop him. Once the negotiator had fully dropped to the floor and stopped moving we bowed our heads in respect for the life that was taken.

Taking control of the situation I stood in front of the warriors. All eyes were watching as I did so. Not a word was spoken as I made my way to the large rock that acted as my podium. As I stood before them, I saw the mixture of emotions in their faces. Sadness, anger, fear… even guilt from those who insisted upon negotiating.

"Warriors," I addressed them, "….friends. As I had predicted, the vampires will not negotiate terms with us. As we mourn the loss of a comrade, let us not forget those who have suffered before the war…and those who may suffer if we are not victorious. For years we have been waiting, training for this moment. For the moment we take back the independence of humanity. To show these demons that we are _not_ inferior, we are _not_ weak, and we _will not_ let them dominate our land. Tomorrow we fight. We fight for our ancestors, we fight for the next generation…and we fight for ourselves. For freedom!" the crowd cheered before me, raising their swords in unison and chanting "freedom." Yet all I could think was.

…_**Revenge**_**.**

I saw Sakura and Kiba, the only two not cheering after my speech. They looked at each other with disappointment in their eyes and bowed their heads in shame. They knew I didn't care for freedom anymore. I wondered how I might look to them now. Only two years ago, they had known a loving and care free boy, one who held on to love and friendship. One who was always smiling and idiotic. The person standing before them now was not that boy. With my body almost fully grown into that of a man, my muscles were larger, tattooed with tribal symbols and a five o'clock shadow. Physically I had changed, yes, but my biggest change was something you couldn't see on the outside. I was cold. The love had been cleansed from me.

_**Ever since that day…**_

"**Keep it together Kit, you have them where you want them. Don't show weakness"**

_**I will kill him…**_

"General," Hinata, wearing the same outfit as Sakura, came towards me. She smiled up at me admirably. She handed me black material which had been folded neatly. She bowed as she held it up to me.

_**I will kill the person responsible for my misery…**_

I reached out and grabbed the material. As I lifted it, it folded out to form the shape of a black cape with an orange swirl on the back. The symbol of the Yokai Taijiya General. I put the cape on over my outfit, identical to Kibas. The crowd cheered for their General.

_**I will kill…..Sasuke Uchiha.**_

* * *

**I can feel your questions. I can physically feel them. Don't worry, everything will make sense in the oncoming chapters! A lot can happen in two years...Please Review! **


	18. Is It Worth Your Suffering?

**Literally listened to this song on replay while writing this chapter: Bruton Music- Neron (Inon Zur)**

**try listening to it while you read...it'll get you into the mind set lol **

**anyways..this is the chapter before the big revelation of what really happened between Naruto and Sasuke that day...so the more reviews i get the more motivated i am to write...this is actually true...i genuinely am more motivated when i know people want to know..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasukes PO V

And there I shamefully stood. At the front of the campsite I had adopted as a temporary home over the past few months. It was here that we trained for the fight that would come tomorrow.

**_Against the Yokai Taijiya…_**

Behind me, the tents were aligned in an oval shape; the weaponry and training equipment were kept in the center of the camp site. The other vampires were currently training there, as they always were, day and night. They were always dressed fully for battle in their armor, resembling that of gladiators. Though I couldn't speak…I was dressed almost the same. Three wraps of leather bound our arms and legs for padding, a sword belt, a gold Cingulum, and tribal markings painted on our chests. The only difference was that I wore a blue cape and had a tribal marking on my forehead, to show my social position…and my ears and tail of course.

**_And the Yokai Taijiya have badass cloaks and modern armor .we look like a mix between the Romans and the native American warriors before I was even born…._**

I stood looking out at the battlefield through the trees that barely blocked it from view. There was a fellow vampire running towards the camp. To my right, dressed in the same as me, only with a green cape, was Gaara. Not even a step in front of us, wearing a red cape…was Itachi.

The vampire eventually made it to stand before Itachi and bowed before speaking.

"Sir, the negotiator has been struck down," he confirmed.

"Very good," Itachi replied, "did they witness it?"

"Yes sir," he replied, "we made sure that their General had a perfect view."

Itachi glanced at me. I held my head high, giving the impression that the mention of the general didn't faze me. But it did. Of course it did.

People told bedtime stories to their young of the Yokai Taijiya, under the rule of the ruthless General who had once held a heart so warm it could out glow the sun. The story told of a once happy boy, the kindest soul you could meet. And one day his heart was consumed by an evil spirit that turned him into a vassal of darkness. At first the boy refused the darkness, as his heart was filled with love, love that could shine brighter than what had clouded his soul. However, betrayed by his lover, the boy was consumed by dread, the darkness helped the boy replace his despair with hatred. Creating a merciless monster. This monster…was the General.

**_Naruto…_**

Naruto was now the infamous General, who in just two short years, developed the reputation of the cruelest man to ever hold charge over the Yokai Taijiya. He had no fear. No mercy. No remorse. All he cared about was destroying the vampire race and he didn't care who stood in his way. He would kill man, woman or child to get what he wanted. He would stake the hearts of all vampires he came into contact with.

**_Ever since that day…._**

"Ah, the General," Gaara mused, "I wonder how he's fairing with the battle only a day away, I'm sure he's excited to get his hands on that lover of his from the legend, eh Sasuke?" He nudged me.

I glared at him.

"Now Gaara," Itachi interjected, "that is no way to speak to an Uchiha, your superior."

I turned my glare to Itachi. "And you can stop your patronizing too!" I yelled, coming closer to him and lowering my voice as I said, "the only reason you're still in charge is because we can only fight one war at a time, and now is not the time to start one within our own race…as soon as this is over I will expose you for who you are and what you did to the rest of the Uchiha clan."

Itachi laughed at that, "Yes, yes, the vampires may be aware that you are alive, however, if you were to tragically disappear in battle."

"Don't threaten me," I growled. "I'm here to fight for my people, and then I'll turn my sword to you."

"Yes dear brother," Itachis voice became dangerously low, "and what if the General turns his sword to you tomorrow…I wonder will you still be around to expose what I have done"

**_That day….._**

I bowed my head in shame. Itachi used this moment to make his exit into the camp with the other vampire to discuss what the negotiators terms had been.

"I….I did what I had to do that day," I almost whimpered to myself. "I….I had to protect my people."

"How noble," said Gaara, voice dipping with sarcasm.

"Like you can talk," I barked at him. "You were the one who betrayed him for your own selfish reasons, you make me sick!"

"I love you too," he smirked as he made his way to follow Itachi, like the good little pet he was.

"I swear, tomorrow my sword will find a way through your stomach," I mumbled.

"Excuse me? What happened to protecting your people?" Gaara asked, turning back to face me.

"You will never be part of the people!" I spat at him.

Gaara used shadow travel to appear before me. Always following in Itachis footsteps.

"You remember the day I became part of the people very well, Sasuke," he smirked. "It was also the day you reached into the Generals chest-" he reached his hand towards the location of my heart, then pulled it back into a fist with force, "and ripped his heart out."

**_That day…_**

I made a fist of my own…and smacked it into the side of Gaaras smug face. I used enough force to put that son of a bitch to the ground. I should have used enough to tear his head off! But I had to save my energy for the battlefield. Gaara lay there for a moment, then wiped the blood from his mouth and licked it off his hand before rising.

"Tell me Sasuke," he soothed "…is it all worth your suffering?"

"What are you talking about?" I spat, giving him a glare that should have made him combust into flames.

"The Vampire Empire you're fighting so hard to protect," he started, "is it really worth the pain you've caused Naruto, the pain you've caused _yourself_, you're miserable and he's miserable. If it wasn't for your devotion to the vampires then you could have been with him right now, and he would have never turned into the monster of a man he is now. So, why? After you've lost everything, why do you still fight?"

I was taken back by his questioning.

**_No one has ever questioned me on my motives before….My reason to fight._**

"My father once believed that the Vampire Empire was worth the loss of a thousand lives of good men," I explained. "I want to believe the same thing. I have seen the goodness in vampires. I believe that they can live peacefully, and it's my brother who's standing in the way of that. Once this battle is over I will lead them into the freedom that they deserve. My people are worth fighting for…and if I must make sacrifices to ensure their freedom, I will. Even if that means losing the one I love."

I looked to the sky, wondering what Naruto was doing under the same sky I was looking at. I could feel Gaaras eyes on me. I ignored him and continued to watch the clouds drift. I knew Naruto despised me, and that made my heart physically ache every time I thought about it. He believed I had betrayed him…and in a way, I had. Yet, I had to put my people before my own desires. If we lose the battle tomorrow then it would all be in vain.

**_But…..what if I have to fight Naruto…_**

I could feel my heart wrench with the very thought.

**_It's my fault that Naruto has become who he is today…_**

"Sasuke…" I turned to see Gaara with his back to me, "…I get what you did."

With that, he made his way into camp.

**_Well…..that was unexpected. _**

I glanced above the camp to the side cliff that the back of the camp rested on. I flitted to it so that I could look out over tomorrows' battlefield. I could see a cliff almost identical to the one I was standing on, it was on the Yokai Taijiyas side….

**_…Narutos side._**

I closed my eyes and let the wind flow past me, I could feel the breath in the wind as it made the grass sway, I let my clothes and hair flow with them.

**_I can feel you Naruto…_**

I opened my eyes and let my gaze rest on the location of the opposed camping site.

**_It was never supposed to turn out this way…._**

Things had been out of my hands for years. Yet, I never expected things to turn out as badly as they had. Just two years ago…I had been taken from a life of loneliness and had fallen in love…in love with Naruto. And now he was the complete opposite of the boy I once knew.

**_And it's my fault…_**

Now we were on opposite sides of a war that we never began. Torn apart by betrayal…both mine…and his. And there was nothing that could be done. You can't rewrite the past. Tomorrow we would fight. And one of us would most likely die. And I would not leave my people to be ruled by Itachi.

**_Why did it have to turn out this way…._**

All because of..

**_…That day._**

* * *

**Dont Forget to Review guys!**


	19. That Day

**Enjoy!**

* * *

2 years before the war

**"Come on Kit, concentrate!"**

"Kyuubi…" I strained, "I'm not so sure about this…"

For the past few weeks Kyuubi had been teaching me to channel my powers. I was making progress really fast! It wasn't just pots and pans I could move with my mind…I could move people, boulders, hell I could move a mountain if I wanted too!

**_Okay I'm exaggerating….but still, it was pretty fucking awesome!_**

I could also form a ball of lightening in my hand that Kyuubi called the Rasengan.

**_Just call me Thor….God of lightening! _**

I'd developed my strength and my powers were broadening each day. It was only a matter of time before I could challenge Itachi and get Sasuke back in my arms again. I didn't dare think about what he was going through in that mansion. I had to save him. Sasuke was my main motivation for learning my powers so quickly. I wouldn't let him down again.

**_But this…._**

**"Come on Kit…you've already burned a soul! This should be easy for you."**

"Well…yeah," I admitted, "but Mr Haruno was an accident! I can't burn the soul of an innocent creature" I gestured towards the squirrel he wanted me to practice on.

**"If you can't practice then how are you going to defeat Itachi."**

"There has to be another way…" I pleaded.

**"DAMN IT KIT, JUST DO IT ALREADY!"**

"NO!" I yelled.

"Naruto?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Sakura standing there with a confused look on her face.

"Oh…Hey Sakura," I greeted, scratching the back of my head, embarrassed that she caught me yelling into thin air like that.

"Training again?" she asked, smiling as she came closer to me.

"Heh..yeah..Kyuubi's been pushing me a lot lately," I answered. I caught sight of the squirrel running up along side a near by tree.

**_Phew! _**

"Well, do you think you could spare an hour for a movie tonight?" she asked, she already knew what my answer would be though.

"Sakura…you know I can't," I said, apologetically. "I have to keep training."

"All you ever do is train these days Naruto," Sakura complained, "I know you want to save Sasuke, believe me I do too, and Kiba and I have been training to help you do that but…Naruto…I don't think its healthy for you to spend so much time listening to Kyuubi….he's a demon."

I had told Sakura and Kiba about Kyuubi the moment I found out about it. And when I say told, I mean I screamed in panic and hysterics. I mean seriously, what do you expect? The only time you ever hear of someone with a demon inside them, is in the movies! And I've seen the exorcist…how was I supposed to explain a spider crawl down the stairs to Jiriya?

**_But Kyuubi's not like that…he's my friend._**

"A demon that's helping me discover my powers," I stated.

"Yes…but..Naruto, Sasuke trained you for that too…and people have been…talking," she said nervously.

**_People being the Yokai Taijiya…_**

"Talking bout what exactly?" I asked, defensively.

"Naruto…they say that you throw lightening and burn souls," she lowered her voice, "Don't you think that's a little…well…dark? I mean, when Sasuke trained you it was only seeing visions and moving things..but burning souls Naruto?"

**"When Sasuke was training you, you hadn't discovered those powers"**

"Yeah," I agreed, "when Sasuke was training me I hadn't discovered those powers!"

"Naruto you're scaring me," she admitted, "listening to a demon is dangerous! Demons are pure darkness; you can't let it consume you!"

"You only have these opinions of demons because of what the Yokai Taijiya has been telling you!" I snapped at her, "Sasuke said that there is good in demons, I trust what he said."

"No Naruto," Sakura snapped back, "Sasuke said there is good in Vampires!"

**"Racist!"**

"Same thing," I said.

"No Naruto…they're not," Sakura said calmly, "Look…the Yokai Taijiya know of your situation now, they want to help you understand what it means to have a demon inside of you, they want to warn you of the risks-"

"You mean exorcise me or kill me!" I interrupted.

"No, they hate demons and vampires, but they wouldn't harm you Naruto," she tried to explain. "They don't harm humans."

**"And she thinks a mere human can save your lover? You need me Kit."**

"A human can't save Sasuke," I repeated Kyuubi, "I need Kyuubi's power."

Sakura sighed in irritation. "I'm human Naruto," she pointed out, "And I'm a demon slayer."

"I can't do this on my own," I said, sounding almost defeated.

Sakura came and rested a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her; she had a kind look on her face. One she'd used towards me since we were kids. Sakura had been there for me through everything growing up. She knew me better than I knew myself. We'd laughed and cried together ever since I could remember. She was my best friend. I trusted her with my life, and I would do anything for her.

**_So….why shouldn't I trust her about Kyuubi…._**

And then….I was surrounded by black. Flashes of fire burst out from everywhere. I saw an image of hundreds of people yelling. The image changed again to Gaaras face yelling angrily, "Kill the demon!" The image changed again to Sasuke, who was crying out in pain, my heart clenched as he screamed, "Naruto!"

**_Wait…I've seen this before…_**

The images settled on Sasuke, we looked as if he were in gladiator clothing. Standing in front of him was a creature covered in shadows, the same creature that had attacked me in the mansion. Sasuke had a look of pure torment on his face. As if he was staring death straight in the face. Fire surrounded them and all over I could hear Gaara scream, "Kill the demon!" Suddenly Sasuke fell to his knees, a sword was through his stomach. Blood poured from his lips as the shadow creature stood over him.

"SASUKE!" I screamed as the images faded.

Sakura looked stunned at my outburst. She took a step back and stared at me.

"Naruto…are you alright?" she asked, placing her hand on my shoulder once again.

**_Another vision….I thought that one I had with Sasuke and the fire meant the day my house burned down…._**

"Naruto?" Sakura questioned, concerned.

**_My first vision…the names on the board…Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka..That was telling me they were part of the Yokai Taijiya…right?_**

"Naruto?" Sakura was becoming frantic now, she shook me as she yelled my name to snap me out of it.

**_My second vision….Sasuke screaming in pain…the fire…it had meant the fire at my house right? Then why was Gaara there?_**

"NARUTO!"

**_But if that was what the second vision was about…why did I see it again if it's already happened? And why was there more to it?_**

I felt a hard slap across my face. Stunned, I had to blink a few times to realise what had just happened.

"Ow! Jeez! Sakura! What did you do that for?" I yelled, rubbing my sore cheek.

She folded her arms in a huff and turned her head away from me.

"You weren't paying attention to me," she stated the looked to me again "what was that all about anyway?"

"I can't explain now," I rushed, running past her "I have to find Gaara."

"Hey-but-Naruto!" she yelled after me.

I continued running. Through the village, straight towards Gaaras house.

**_What's happening…what's Gaaras role in all this?_**

**"Yo Kit…you're vision means this Gaara kid is definitely gunna have a part in this."**

"I know…" I panted, still running. "But what would Gaara have to do with Sasuke? It doesn't make any sense."

I stopped in my tracks, skidding as I did so, I mean really I could smell the burnt rubber off my shoes. Suddenly it all started to make sense.

**_Kiba never sent that text about Sasuke needing my help…_**

"Kyuubi," I said, "Kiba never sent me that text about the Yokai Taijiya being after Sasuke, remember?"

**"Yeah….so?"**

"Well, we were at Gaaras house!" I explained, "what if it was Gaara?"

**"You think the little prick with no eyebrows is working for Itachi?"**

"It would make sense wouldn't it?" I questioned, "The text…the visions…Gaaras instant dislike towards Sasuke?"

**"If you're right Kit, then that means one of your best friends has just betrayed your trust."**

I thought about that for a moment. I'd never been betrayed so deeply before. I know Gaara and I had our fights…but he'd been my friend since before I could remember. Could be really betray me like that? After all we'd been through together over the years…would he really turn against me? And why would he join Itachi? Itachi had been forcing the vampires to feed on the villagers. Gaara was a villager. Why would he betray Konoha like that? Why would be betray the human race?

**_It doesn't make any sense…._**

**"I think you really need to think about this Kit…analyse your vision more before you drag Gaara into something you don't know if he's aware of." **

"Gaara's screaming 'Kill the demon,' while Sasukes being attacked," I dragged my words as I said them, "attacked by the shadow creature Sasuke saved me from in the mansion…that vampire."

**"And what does that tell you?"**

"If Gaaras working for Itachi…" I started, "and he's saying to kill the demon while Sasuke gets attacked by a vampire….then…the vampires are going to kill Sasuke!"

**"Hmmm…you know Kit…you might just have a brain after all!" **

"But wait," I said, "why would the vampires kill their own? Sasuke has only ever fought to protect them..and the Uchiha are like royalty to them…right?"

**"…Betrayal is a funny thing Kit….no one ever sees it coming…"**

* * *

I stood outside the door to Kibas home. I had thought about the situation and with Kyuubis help I had finally made a decision. I had to do what was best for Sasuke…no matter what. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door.

Kiba answered the door in a rush, only a towel covering him. I glanced behind him to where Sakura was trying to sneak upstairs…also only in a towel. She caught me looking at her and froze.

I looked back and forth between the two of them. Trying to figure out what the hell was going on. I blinked, stunned at the picture.

I blinked.

They blinked.

I blinked.

They blinked again.

I smiled then. They both looked away from me and I burst into laughter. It felt good. It was the first time I had laughed, or even smiled, for weeks.

**_I've actually caught these two doing the dirty…BAHAHAHAHAHA…my two best friends….wait.._**

"My two best friends," I said, confused, "What the hell guys?! Why didn't you tell me?"

Kiba scratched the back of his head, "It's….it's kind of new…"

I laughed again. I couldn't help myself. My sides hurt.

They looked at each other and started to laugh along with me. It was nice to have this back. It felt so surreal to be laughing with my friends like this after so long. I went on inside the house and flopped myself on the sofa, calming down from my laughing fit. Sakura and Kiba never bothered changing, they just put on some robes and sat on the love seat opposite me and we all calmed down from our laughter. We went on to talk about their relationship and how it had only started 2 weeks ago. They were having a movie night, that I had refused to go to because of training, and they ended up kissing…which lead to more. They held hands while they were talking and I couldn't help but think of Sasuke during the conversation. Though it was nice to feel normal again, catching up with friends.

"Well, it sure is nice to have the old Naruto back," Kiba said as he smiled between me and Sakura.

**_The Old Naturo…I guess I have been acting a little too serious lately..but I have to…for Sasuke._**

"Speaking of which," I said, sitting up and letting a serious expression cloud my features. "I have made a decision about what to do with Sasuke and the vampires…and I need you two to help me."

"Of course we'll help you," Sakura said, "What do you need?"

"I need the Yokai Taijiya to make me a member," I stated.

They both froze. They couldn't believe what I had just said.

"Naruto….you do realise what you're saying don't you?" Kiba exclaimed.

"I do," I told him, "I had a vision. The vampires are going to kill Sasuke…unless they're stopped. Only the Yokai Taijiya can help me defeat them."

"All of them?" Kiba questioned.

"Yes," I nodded, "they must all be destroyed…for Sasuke."

"Naruto," Sakura interjected, "Sasuke fought to save the vampires from the Yokai Taijiya and from Itachi…how do you think he would feel if you destroyed his people?"

"Either the vampires are destroyed or Sasuke is," I almost yelled, "I will _not_ let Sasuke die."

"Calm down Naruto," Kiba stood up and came to sit next to me, "Are you certain that this is the way things are going to work out? Maybe you read your vision wrong?"

"It's the only explanation," I said, "Kyuubi says that-"

Sakura scoffed at that. I turned to her.

"What?" I asked.

"Naruto, you can't believe that demon," Kiba said in her defence, "demons lie all the time, for all you know you could be doing exactly what he wants, you could be his puppet."

"That's not true," I growled, "Kyuubi is my friend, he wants revenge on Itachi, not the other vampires! And we both came to the decision to destroy all the vampires so that Sasuke will live. And why else would he want me to join the Yokai Jaijiya when he hates demon slayers? Of course he's trying to help me!"

Kiba held up her hands in retreat.

"Fine," he said, "I don't trust him Naruto but I do trust you, and if this is what you truly think is best..and I mean one hundred percent positive…then I'll talk to the Leader tomorrow and see if they'll consider you for membership."

"No, not consider, they have to let me join," I insisted.

"It doesn't work like that," Kiba explained, "it's not some sort of after school club where you sign a sheet and get the t-shirt, it takes a lot of time and training to become a member. You have to prove yourself to them and prove that you fight for their cause in your heart-"

"I don't have time to graduate ghost buster academy Kiba," I interrupted, "I have to save Sasuke before its too late. I plan to attack the mansion by the end of the week."

"Don't be so ridiculous!" Kiba exclaimed. "The Yokai Taijiya takes months of planning before they make an attack that huge, and they'll never allow anyone to join without months of training, much less follow their plans for battle!"

"I'm the only one that's been inside that mansion and survived," I stated, "I know the layout, I know how to get in and out. I also have Kyuubi, I have the powers of a demon and the heart of a human, they'll listen to me, I'm their best chance at ever getting into that mansion…and I'm doing this with or without them."

They both stared at me as if I were a stranger. This was out of character for me, even I knew that. I could feel myself changing. I couldn't explain it, but I had a sense of darkness clouding my mind. It felt as if something was covering my thoughts lately. As if a shroud of black would surround me while I thought and spoke, it got stronger when I used my powers. And it felt….good. The power the darkness gave to me was thrilling. I wanted more of it. The more I spoke of the destruction of the vampires and the Yokai Taijiya needing me…the sense of importance...the confidence…the darkness…it got stronger. Though I would not lose sight of why I was really doing this.

**_I will protect Sasuke…no matter the cost._**

For some reason even the thought of Sasuke's name made the darkness weaker. Though as soon as the thought of him drifted, the darkness inside me expanded, as if it was jealous of my love for Sasuke.

"Fine," Kiba nodded, "I'll call them." With that he took out his phone and went to stand outside the doorway.

"Naruto," Sakura started, "are you sure that you're making the right choice? I mean, Sasuke will never forgive you for having a part in the massacre of the vampires...you know how much their safety means to him."

"I'm doing this for him, Sakura," I said. "The vampires will be the death of him, I've seen it…I've seen a vampire kill him in my vision, and if they're all dead then Sasuke will live."

"Naruto…" she pursed her lips, not sure if she should speak her opinion, "I don't think it's right…but I'll stand by you, no matter what."

I smiled warmly at her.

We could hear Kiba telling someone on the phone of my knowledge of the mansion and how I planned to attack.

**_I will change my vision..Sasuke will live.._**

Though, as much as I tried to convince myself, my visions were pretty much inevitable. The only way to be sure that Sasuke stays safe is to destroy every vampire, and right now they were all in one place, the Uchiha mansion.

**"Don't worry Kit, once all the vampires are dead your love will be free…"**

Kiba came back into the room as he hung up.

"They want to hear your plans before they make any rash decisions," he said. "Iruka's on his way."

I shot up.

"Woah, wait, Iruka? As in our teacher, Iruka?" I stumbled.

"Yes," Kiba answered, "He's kind of one of the members of the high council for the Yokai Taijiya…didn't I mention that before?"

"Uh…hell no you didn't mention it!" I yelled, "What else haven't you told me?"

"He's also immortal?" Kiba smirked, "All members of the council are."

"WHAT?! HOW?!" I asked, in complete shock that my math teacher was actually an immortal demon slaying council member.

"The Yokai Taijiya was founded by the council members back in the middle ages," Sakura began, "the first demon slayers, they were scared that through the ages their legacy would fade, so they made a deal with an arc angel to provide them with immortality. The angel agreed that they could keep their gift of immortality so long as the blood didn't come from their hand, this way the angel wouldn't have given power to killers and lost its ranking. So the slayers became a council who controlled the Yokai Taijiya and chose the strongest of villagers to kill for them. Iruka was one of them, along with Kakashi, Tsunade, Orochimaru and…."

"And who?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, one of the members gave up his immortality to become the General of the Army sixteen years ago," Kiba said, sounding nervous, "he was the most powerful member and was said to be the only one who could have lead them to victory, and he did. He was the one who ordered the village wall to be built and stop the vampires from being able to enter the village…however he was unfortunately killed in battle along with his new wife, a demon destroyed them both."

"Funny thing is," Sakura but in, "the demon had nothing to do with the fight against the vampires, it just destroyed them both without any provocation, and to this day no one knows who did it or why."

"That's terrible," I flinched, "who was the General?"

They both fell silent.

I looked between the two of them.

**_Why do they look so nervous…_**

"Minato Uzumaki," Iruka said from the doorway, we all turned to look at him, "…Your father."

"My father…" I repeated, dropping back down on the sofa. Unable to believe what I had just heard.

My Father was the General of the Yokai Taijiya, he was an immortal who had lived for hundreds of years. Then he was killed unprovoked, along with my mother, by an unknown demon.

"Yes," Iruka made his way further into the room and stood between the sofa and the love seat, so that he was facing all of us. "That also makes you, the son of the General, and an honorary member of the Yokai Taijiya, unfortunately you've found out about this world before your eighteenth birthday...that's when Jiraiya was going to explain everything to you and give you the choice to begin your training to follow in your fathers foot steps..but I've now learned from Kiba that you've known for over a year now, and you've already been training up until this point…and he told me about Kyuubi."

I sat there staring at the floor as he spoke. It was a lot to take in. I'd never been told the truth about my parents, I never even thought to ask. I'd always been destined to be a part of this world, does what mean that my meeting Sasuke was no coincidence? That my meeting Kyuubi was no coincidence?

**_I wonder if Kyuubi knew about my father…_**

"I remember the day the Uchiha family was massacred by Itachi and Kyuubi," Iruka continued, "Since that day the vampires have been maliciously slaughtering the humans of this village, and recently it has been getting worse, we fear that Itachi may strike soon unless we do something to prevent it. Your father managed to set the attack back sixteen years but now it is time to end this war for good. You've been inside the mansion and we may need the Kyuubi's help to destroy the vampire army…and we must act immediately, there is a full moon tomorrow night and we believe that they are going to use it to turn a human into a vampire, a ritual they only perform to gain a humans power of existence to strengthen their army before a battle. The human must give themselves willingly to the vampire race and their existence will power them so long as they stay binded to their leader, Itachi."

"They have a human?" Kiba questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Who?" Sakura asked,

"You wont like what you are about to hear," Iruka warned, "we believe that Gaara has chosen to give himself willingly to the vampires and be used as their energy source."

Sakura gasped at the revelation. I clenched my fists as I felt the darkness surround me and pull me out of my stupor. Almost growling like an animal in anger.

"I knew it," I growled, "I knew he had something to do with this."

Kiba shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe Gaara would betray his own village," he mumbled, almost to himself.

"We are unaware of his motives," Iruka interrupted our reactions, "But we do know that they will perform the ritual tomorrow to turn Gaara into one of them, so if we are going to attack it has to happen tomorrow night-" he turned to look at me, "So…do you have a plan?"

I smirked dangerously. I could physically see the dark shadows looming around the room, attracted to me like a magnet, though no one else seemed to be aware of them. I breathed them in, in the form of a sigh, with that I began to explain my plan.

* * *

Sasukes POV

"Tonight is the night Sasuke," Itachi soothed as he looked out his window into the court yard, the vampires were setting up the Alter for the ritual that would take place under the full moon.

I was behind him, chained to the bed posts, as I had been for the past few days. I had tried to escape when I overheard Itachi's plans to turn Gaara into a vampire. Once a human was turned into a vampire they were an unlimited power source for them to drink from, human blood laced with that of their own race, it provided them with infinite energy. I knew that Itachi's plan had meant he was planning to attack the village soon. I tried to get out, to warn Naruto or even the Yokai Taijiya, but Kisame and Tobi caught me and turned me in to Itachi. I shivered as memories of my punishment came to mind. I had been dragged to this very room, hands bound, I was then whipped with twenty lashes until my back was practically torn to shreds. I could still feel the blood seeping through the sheets. I would have loved nothing more than to have died as it was happening. The only thing that kept me sane was the thought of Naruto coming to save me from this bastard.

Itachi made his way to me, he reached down and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. I glared at him. No words could describe how much I wanted to kill him, but my powers were still weakened by his spell, I wouldn't stand a chance. My lashes were still bleeding, I had barely any power to heal myself properly.

"Tonight, Gaara will be turned," Itachi chuckled, "and my army will destroy the village and take the recognition we deserve as the superior race."

"You won't get away with this," I growled, "I won't let you!"

Itachi laughed at that and forcefully threw my head against the headboard, grabbing my hair and holding me there. I winced in pain as my torn back rubbed against the headboard. He examined my face as I continued to glare at him through my pain. He knew I was powerless against him, but he loved it when I fought despite that. My threat was empty, we both knew that, tonight Gaara would be turned and there was nothing I could do about it. No one else knew this was going on, there was no way for me to get a message to anyone….to Naruto.

**_God, how I wish I was with Naruto…_**

"You're not still thinking about that brat are you?" Itachi glared at me, "it's been weeks, he isn't coming for you."

"He'll come," I stated with confidence.

"He thinks you're dead," Itachi reminded me. That thought made me sick to my stomach. If Naruto truly believed I was dead then why would he come unless it was out of revenge? Naruto would never come after revenge.

I turned my head away from Itachi as best as I could. Satisfied that he had won, he released his grip on me and straightened himself up. As he did so there was a knock at the door. Itachi grunted in permission to enter.

Kisame came through the door, smirking at me in malice when he caught my eye, I glared at him and felt my eyes bleed red in hatred. He made a kissing motion with his lips and winked before turning to Itachi.

"Master Itachi," he said, "the preparations are complete and the moon is almost in place, we are ready to begin the ritual."

Itachi smirked at me, as if to show me he was right about no one being able to stop him. I shook my head in disbelief.

**_This can't happen…_**

Itachi waved his hand over my bonds and my hands were free. He dragged me to my feet and I yelped in pain. The blood was trickling down my back from my wounds. He pushed me before him and forced me to walk in front of him as he led us out of the room.

"Let the fun begin," he said as we made our way to the court yard.

We stood at the top of the steps that led down to the court yard. There was an Alter placed in the middle of the yard. It was more like a gothic tombstone in the middle of an empty fountain. Vampires surrounded the Alter, patiently waiting for the ritual to come. I was in cat form. Itachi wouldn't dare let me expose my true identity to the vampires, not with the war so close. Thunder clouds rolled through the sky and lightening struck, as it tended to do when one of the vampire rituals were about to be performed. The full moon was the only light that shone through the darkness. Like a beacon in the night. Though once it hit the centre of the Alter I knew that would change.

Kisame made sure I stayed in place while Itachi made his way to the Alter, where Gaara already stood, completely naked.

**_Now, there's a sight I could have happily lived my life without seeing…_**

Itachi stood before Gaara as he bowed to him. The vampires were silent as they watched the events occurring in front of them. This would be the first time in hundreds of years that they'd witnessed a ritual of this kind. Gaara stood and nodded to Itachi that he was ready for the next step. Itachi then grabbed him and violently sank his fangs into his throat, pulling them across to make a deep gash that exploded with blood. Itachi threw Gaaras bleeding corpse into the empty fountain that began to fill with his blood.

I felt the tears run down my face as I watched helplessly.

**_This can't be happening…_**

The moon was coming closer towards the centre of the Alter. Unless something was done now then there would be nothing to stop Itachi.

**_How can this be happening…_**

Itachi looked back towards me and smirked in victory.

An explosion suddenly ripped throughout the mansion. The walls around us tumbled apart and broke into fire. A sharp pain ran through me as I was thrown from the blast to the right and smacked into the wall of the mansion. As soon as I hit the floor I picked myself up.

**_An attack? By who?_**

I struggled to keep myself standing against the pain. All I could see was smoke, fire and debris. I was vaguely aware of vampires running past me frantically. I could see them yelling to each other, yet all I could hear was constant ringing. Huge shadows appeared in the smoke, the vampires froze to stare at the large figures as they became smaller and formed average height. People in cloaks appeared out of the smoke.

**_Yokai Taijiya…_**

"RUN!" someone screamed.

Then hell broke loose.

The Yokai Taijiya started to slaughter the vampires. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Blood was splattering the walls like sprinklers on grass.

"Fight them off!" I heard Itachi yell.

The vampires began to fight back by command. It was a complete massacre. Yokai Taijiya warriors were falling dead, as were vampires. Everyone around me was dying.

**_What's happening…_**

Images of my mother and fathers burning corpses flashed through my mind as I stared at the falling warriors. Blood spilled on the floor, the same colour no matter what race it was pouring from.

**_I have to do something…_**

I caught sight of Itachi by the Alter, I ran to him, dodging under the feet of the soldiers and over the wounded.

"Itachi!" I yelled, he looked towards me, "Let me turn!"

I could see him hesitating. If he let me turn, then the vampires would recognise me and know there was a remaining Uchiha who could unmask what he had done to the rest of the clan. However, if he didn't, he risked losing the majority of the vampire race to this battle. He seemed to come to a conclusion and waved his hand towards me. I could feel myself turn instantly into my half cat form. As I turned I grabbed onto a fallen warriors sword and connected it with the nearest demon slayers. We fought through them, both armies evenly matched. The moon was getting closer to the Alter as the battle continued, neither party coming out of top. Body after body falling to the floor. I could feel my eyes flaming red and my fangs growing dangerously sharp, as much as it killed me, I had to slaughter as many of the humans as possible. I sank my fangs into their throats and my sword through their stomachs.

**_I have to protect my people._**

After stabbing a slayer through the stomach I withdrew my sword and turned to strike the next one. I froze.

The slayer stared back at me, equally as shocked. Green eyes were glistening with tears as she shook her head in self loathing. She didn't want to be here, I could tell. She didn't want to be following through with the massacre that was happening around us. I lowered my sword.

**_What the hell is going on?_**

"Sakura?" I panted out her name, exhausted from the battle.

She lowered her head in shame, and then looked behind me. I followed her gaze and saw exactly who she was staring at. Through the crowd of battling warriors I could see him. I dropped my sword. Forgetting the battle around me. He saw me. I ran through the crowd to reach him. He ran for me also. I ran…and I ran…as we neared each other I threw myself into his arms. I nearly knocked him over, though he kept his balance and wrapped his arms around me in return.

"Naruto," I whispered on the verge of tears, "you came for me."

"Of course I came for you," he said softly, pulling back to kiss me deeply. I kissed him back.

I blood curdling scream pulled me back to reality.

"Naruto," I said frantically, "the vampires! They're all getting slaughtered! We have to" I was cut off by Narutos laughter.

"I know," he mused, "Isn't it great?"

I furrowed by brow, I couldn't have heard him right…could I?

"What?" I questioned.

"My plan worked perfectly," Naruto stated, as is it were obvious, "we kill the vampires, stop their plans of war and I get to save you."

I pulled away from him.

"What?" I questioned again.

"I said my plan worked-"he started.

"I know that you said" I cut him off, "I…I can't believe what I'm hearing…_you_ did this?" I gestured to the battle taking place around me.

Naruto nodded, "I did this for you Sasuke."

My heart felt as if it had been torn as violently as the lashes on my back. It physically ached in my chest. The pain…it was unlike anything I had ever felt before.

"Naruto…" I whispered, tears filled my eyes at the betrayal I felt.

**_Naruto…how could you…._**

Sakura caught up to us.

"Sasuke," she said, "I am so sorry….Naruto believes this is what's best for you…"

"What's…best for me," I repeated, "WHAT'S BEST FOR ME?! You're killing the people I've fought my _whole_ life to protect…and you're telling me it's what's best for me?!"

"Sasuke," Naruto soothed my name in an attempt to calm me down, "I did this because I love you."

I turned to him. Tears streaming down my face. I couldn't believe he would do this to me. Naruto…_my_ Naruto…my only love has taken the lives of those most important to me, destroying my people, the only family I had left.

**_Why….Naruto…why…_**

A flash of blue light surrounded the court yard. The battle froze as the moon shone blue over the Alter, Gaaras blood began to flow through the fountain…slowly turning from red to blue. Gaaras corpse burst from the blood, as if he had been holding his breath under water. The blue blood started to pour into him. Once the last drop was back inside Gaaras body, the ritual would be complete, and the vampires would have infinite energy.

Naruto glared at Gaara and made his way towards the Alter, sword in hand.

**_What do I do…._**

Vampires tried to stop Naruto from reaching the Alter, though they all fell to their knees when they got too close to him, as if he were causing them pain without even looking.

**_My people….or Naruto…_**

Naruto reached the Alter and held up his sword to strike Gaara down. Before he could bring it down, a sound of ripping flesh echoed through the courtyard. Naruto froze in his tracks. He looked down to see a sword through his stomach. He dropped his sword and stumbled backwards, catching himself before he fell. Gaara consumed the last drop of blood and the blue light faded until there was nothing but the moon and the flames lighting the court yard.

Naruto looked behind him to see who held on to the hilt of the sword….me.

**_Naruto…I'm so sorry…_**

The hurt on his face was too much for me to bare. I pulled the sword from his stomach and he fell at my feet.

**_What have I done…._**

Everyone was silent. Some of the vampires began to whisper my name, only now realising who I was.

"Sas-uke" Naruto breathed out as he fell at my feet.

"Naruto!" I screamed, kneeling down beside him. My tears were like rivers and I screamed into the night. I couldn't stop screaming…I couldn't stop crying.

**_What have I done…what have I done…._**

Narutos body began to glow red, I turned my gaze to his wound, and it was already healing. Naruto would live. But what I had done….it could never be healed.

Kiba came up behind me. I turned to him and shook my head in sorrow.

"Kiba," I sobbed, "I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry."

Kiba bit his lip and shook away his own tears.

"You did what you had to Sasuke," he whispered almost inaudibly. "We will continue this war…but not today…"

With that, Kiba lifted Naruto and dispersed. As did the other members of the Yokai Taijiya.

**_Naruto…I'm sorry…._**

* * *

Since that day…Naruto and Sasuke had been fighting an endless war. Both fighting for what they believed was the right path. Sasuke fought for the protection of his people. Naruto fought for revenge on those who he held responsible for destroying his life. As Naruto fell to darkness, Sasuke stayed in the light.

They both looked out towards the battlefield and closed their eyes…

**_Tomorrow…_**

* * *

**Well there you have it...that's the reason Naruto wants to kill Sasuke and why Sasuke betrayed him...don't forget to review!**


	20. Deal

**Okay guys, this is the last chapter before the battle begins! Quite a sad chapter i think but it gives a little bit of hope. There's some music that goes along with this too so if you want to use the music i'll let you know when, so get youtube up and running! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke POV

Sunset. The sky looked as though someone had set fire to the clouds. The land was lit up with beautiful reds and oranges, that couldn't help but remind me of the blood that would be shed in battle tomorrow. I was sitting on a log along with other vampires who, for once, were not training. We surrounded a bonfire and there was music and celebration. It was a traditional send off into battle, rejoice with friends tonight who may not be around tomorrow. A group of vampires were playing traditional jolly music, others were dancing around the fire and laughing with each other, making the most of their possible last day on earth. Even Itachi and Gaara were laughing and drinking. I rolled my eyes at their childish, naive behaviour.

**_Well…I'm glad their enjoying themselves...wish I could be in that much denial._**

Suddenly I jumped back as a cup was shoved into my face.

"You look like you could use a drink Kitty," Suigetsu joked as I took the drink from his hand. He and Karin sat on either side of me and gulped at their drinks.

That was the one good thing that came from the day I had lost Naruto. After the battle at Gaaras ceremony, I was exposed as alive to the vampire race. Some seen me transform and word spread that I had been turned into a cat during the Uchiha massacre, which was true only they weren't aware yet of who had turned me or why, nor did they ask seeing as we went straight into preparation for battle. There was never really any time for explanations, it was an unspoken agreement that all would be settled when this war was over. But I did get to reunite with my old friends again; they were the only ones who knew about Itachi's treachery. After I had disappeared back in the middle ages, they had found Itachi and sworn their allegiance to him in order to find me again, becoming vampires…for me. I had explained everything to them about the massacre, about my cat form, about Itachi, about my times in the human village….and my times with Naruto.

**_At least I still have my best friends…_**

"OW!" I yelled, spilling the drink over my lap. I swung my tail around and rubbed where Karin had just stood. Impulsively I hissed at her.

"Well jeez!" she started "If you'd just tuck the fucking thing away this wouldn't happen! Why do you still have ears and a tail anyway?"

"It's a side effect from the spell," I guessed, "And jesus Karin, watch where you're putting your feet!"

"Calm yourself, go sniff some catnip or something!" she bit back.

"Bite me," I mumbled.

"Oooh Kitty got claws," Suigetsu commented.

"Awh go bleach your hair some more Suigetsu, your roots are showing," I glared at him.

"Don't you have a mouse to chase?" he snarled.

"I'll fight you," I warned.

"No you won't." he stated confidently.

"Why would I not?" I questioned.

"Because…. you're a pussy." He said simply. As soon as he had finished his sentence Karin snorted with laughter into her cup and started choking on the liquid.

That's all it took for the three of us to burst into hysterical laughter. It wasn't often that I was able to forget my troubles and laugh, but Karin and Suigetsu always managed to bring out the fun side in me, they kept me sane, and I'm forever grateful for that.

"Come on," Karin giggled, grabbing our arms and dragging us towards the bonfire. "Might as well enjoy our last day before the ultimate battle, right?"

As the sun slipped down below the mountains, we danced. All vampires were laughing and dancing around us. The flames were rising high up into the sky and danced with the music. Friends were reminiscing in old memories and creating new ones. It felt like all the cares in the world had disappeared. And it was just us. My people. Laughing and dancing together. The joy in the atmosphere was such a strong contrast to how we were used to living, in fear. This was the freedom of my people. This is what we were all fighting so hard to protect. The pace of the song picked up, and soon all of the vampires were dancing with each other, swinging each other around and twirling around each other. It was pure unity; the way we moved with one another was a perfect example of the connection we all felt with each other. The pace got faster and faster until we were dizzy with the twirling and spinning. I was spinning so fast that all I could see were the flames of colour dancing around us.

Suddenly the music stopped. I stumbled, caught off guard by the change of atmosphere.

**_What the hell…_**

Everyone went silent and stared in the direction of the forest. I saw Itachi push past the crowd, Gaara following closely behind. I made my way to the front after them, gesturing to the other vampires to stand back as I did so. The vampires standing in front of me were too frozen to move, so I squeezed my way through them. Itachi and Gaara were already at the front and froze also, as I squeezed my way past the last few people and stood in front of the person who had made them so uneasy.

A man stood before us, four people stood behind him, two to his left and two to his right. He was tall and muscular, with tanned skin and shaggy blonde hair. He radiated a dark energy that was so sinister and intimidating that it made you want to submit instantly. His muscles were flattered by his tribal tattoos that wrapped around his body like artwork. He had a 5 o'clock shadow that outlined his jawline perfectly. His eyes were a deep purple, dark and empty, mirroring his soul. He was undeniably sexy; he had a dark aura that dragged you in and made you want to look at him for sheer pleasure, yet also made you want to look away in fear for your life. This man was pure, unfathomable, demonic power. His cape flowed in the night air, and was highlighted by the flames of the fire to show the orange swirl on its back. There was no denying this man was the General…this man was..

"Naruto," I gasped.

"General Uzumaki," Itachi greeted sternly, "I didn't expect to see you on this side… I hope you're not planning on going against the laws of war and attacking us before the sun rises-"

"I have come to alter the terms of this war," Naruto all but commanded, when he spoke you could hear his strength.

**_Is this really Naruto…._**

The crowd started to murmur among themselves in question. Itachi held his hand up to silence them.

"Very well, Uzumaki," Itachi turned and started to walk towards his tent, "follow me."

Naruto strode confidently after Itachi, leaving the four people behind him to stand as they were.

As he neared me my heart started to pound. Out of fear or longing I'm not sure. All I know is it was pounding so hard I thought it might burst through my chest. He looked at me then. It was the first time we'd made eye contact in two whole years. He stopped in front of me and looked me up and down then smirked evilly. That smirk made my blood run cold. His eyes, they were a deep and beautiful purple. They were terrifying. They were looking into my soul. I flinched as I felt something inside me tense up. I could physically feel something grabbing my soul, caressing it almost threateningly. The only thing that held me back from fighting him off were his eyes…that deep purple was a result of Kyuubis blood red eyes and Narutos azure blue… meaning Naruto was still in there somewhere. As long as his eyes weren't permanently red... he was still Naruto. He winked at me and I shivered, causing his smirk to widen. I never knew Naruto could look at someone with such malice and lust all at once. It made me feel so…unsafe.

Suigetsu stepped between us. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him in slight interest.

"Move along Buddy," Suigetsu growled.

Naruto stared at him calmly. Everyone was holding their breath. The cruel General from the stories was feared by all who were standing there. Suigetsu had just spoken out to him. No one was sure of what was going to happen.

Naruto began to laugh, though it seemed more sinister than it appeared. He smirked at me again and walked past Itachi and into the tent.

I went to follow them only to be stopped by Suigetsu grabbing my arm. I turned to look at him and saw the fear in his eyes, I understood perfectly. If I went in there Naruto would have no hesitation to kill me. I hesitated before turning to the other vampires with a reassuring smile, they relaxed instantly and the celebration began again. I went back to the log where I was sitting and slumped down on it. Ignoring the dancing vampires around the fire, I sighed in defeat.

**_Naruto….what have I done to you…_**

Naruto POV

Itachi stepped aside to let me inside the tent. As I walked in I picked up a chess piece from Itachis antique board and swirled it around my fingers in slight interest. Itachi had a spell on the tent that made it appear bigger on the inside. Inside the tent was filled with futons and beautiful embroiled pillows, red drapes here hanging from the ceiling and hung loosely above our heads, wrapping around the brown pillars that held the tent up. There were flames of red magic that acted like a fire heating and lighting up the room warm shades of red and amber. I turned my eyes to Itachi, standing proudly in front of me, showing no signs of the fear he surely felt in my presence.

"What are your suggested alternations, General?" Itachi questioned, folding his arms and walking towards the fire magic.

I set the chess piece back on the board and looked at Itachi calmly.

"No vampire with shadow abilities is to take part in the war," I stated.

"All vampires have the ability to shadow travel-" Itachi started,

"I'm not talking about shadow travel," I interrupted, "I'm talking about vampires who have the ability to become shadows."

Itachi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

**_Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about you son of a bitch…_**

"For instance," I continued, "the one who attacked me all those years ago in the mansion."

Itachi's features froze. As if a realization had hit him and he knew exactly who I was talking about. He made a weird half smile half grimace face.

**"….is he constipated?" **

I rolled my eyes at Kyuubis comment.

Itachi then began to laugh. Hysterically.

**_How dare he?! No one laughs at The General!_**

**"Did you just refer to yourself in the third person? Kit, the fame's going to your head!"**

"Did I miss the joke?" I growled at Itachi.

He tried his best to compose himself, wiping tears from his eyes and everything! Once he had fully calmed down from his high he shook his head in disbelief.

"I believe you have missed something," Itachi stated, "But that's for you to figure out for yourself, on another note, you have my word no vampire with the ability to turn themselves into shadows will take part in this war… however, I must ask why you've requested it?"

_"Flashes of fire burst out from everywhere. I saw an image of hundreds of people yelling. The image changed again to Gaaras face yelling angrily, "Kill the demon!" The image changed again to Sasuke, who was crying out in pain, my heart clenched as he screamed, "Naruto!" _

_The images settled on Sasuke, he looked as if he were in gladiator clothing. Standing in front of him was a creature covered in shadows, the same creature that had attacked me in the mansion. Sasuke had a look of pure torment on his face. As if he was staring death straight in the face. Fire surrounded them and all over I could hear Gaara scream, "Kill the demon!" Suddenly Sasuke fell to his knees, a sword was through his stomach. Blood poured from his lips as the shadow creature stood over him."_

"I had a vision, a vampire in shadows is going to kill Sasuke," I explained.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at that, "So," he mused, "you're still in love with my little brother?"

"You misunderstand me," I shook my head, "for the gratification of my blood thirstiness, I intend to kill him myself."

Itachi seemed to think this over for a while. It was a well known fact that if Sasuke lived then he would tell the vampires of Itachis' betrayal. He'd fought so hard to keep Sasuke for himself, and now Sasuke's death was the only option for him.

**_Sasukes' death is better for everyone…._**

"Here are my terms," he finally spoke, "I will not let any vampire from the shadows fight in the war, but if Sasuke dies by your hand then you have to surrender Kyuubi to me."

** "Don't you fucking dare gamble me Kit!"**

I walked over to Itachi. My eyes focused intently on his. I was almost taller than him now, and definitely stronger in build.

**"IF YOU FUCKING DARE TO BET MY LIFE ON THIS, I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU LOVE!"**

"I don't love anymore," I answered Kyuubi before finally shaking Itachis hand, "Deal."

**"HOW DARE YOU!" **

"Very well," he began to walk away, "I shall write the contract, wait here."

I nodded in agreement. I knew Itachi had left me alone in here to talk things over with Kyuubi while he drew up the contract.

I howled in pain as Kyuubi started to burn my soul in anger.

**"HOW DARE YOU! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID AS TO GAMBLE ME!"**

"Oh relax will ya," I said between clenched teeth, pain still burning through me, "it's a fact that this shadow creature is destined to kill Sasuke, I couldn't risk him fighting and killing him like in my vision."

Kyuubi let go of my soul, and I breathed deeply in an attempt to cool it down.

**"…..I understand what great lengths one will go to in order to rewrite a vision."**

There was a rustle of the tent entrance opening. I turned, expecting to see Itachi.

Sasuke POV -( watch?v=T6r5bo_D9QY let it play on throughout the rest of the chapter)

I saw Itachi leave the tent, with a smug look on his face.

**_Looks like someone got his way about something…_**

I looked up at the dancing flames and let myself get carried away with them.

**_If only I were as free as those flames…_**

I sighed, leaning my elbows on my knees, and resting my head on my hand to look at him.

**_What is he up to…_**

I sat up straight and watched him walk off into the tent that held the documents and declarations of war.

I looked back to the flames and saw two that were sparking and tangling around each other. Both danced around one another beautifully. The fire started to spark more and the two flames were torn apart from each other. I lowered my gaze to my hands, clenching them as I made my decision.

I lifted myself off the log and turned to look at the tent I knew the General was in. Heart pounding, I made my way to the entrance of the tent. The people I walked through became nothing but a blur to me. My focus was directly on the tent. My body started to shake with the anticipation of being alone with Naruto for the first time in years, since that night. I never did get to explain why I did what I did.

**_Maybe he'll listen. Maybe the war will stop. Maybe he'll go back to the old Naruto again._**

I reached for the curtain to pull it back, but stopped in hesitation. My heart was pounding faster and faster but now it felt like it had stopped altogether. I bit my lip and looked to the floor, questioning myself on my decision to talk to him.

**_Maybe he'll still love me.._**

With that I took a deep breath and opened the entrance, stepping inside. There he was…

Naruto POV

There he was…

_"Someone was standing beside my bed. He turned to face me and I silently gasped. He was beautiful. An almost feminine body, that was beautifully pale. With Raven locks that framed his face and hovered over dark, onyx eyes that stared into the soul. He was amazing, he was an angel…" _

"Sasuke," I said unwillingly.

His eyes softened when I said his name. As if he were reassured that I had even bothered to remember it. He looked the same. Still had his tail, still had his cat ears, still had the look of defiance in his eyes... and still undeniably beautiful. As I looked at him I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time..

**_No! This is the person who betrayed you! The person responsible for the monster you have become. You feel nothing for this person. _**

"Naruto.." he started, "please reconsider."

**_Sakuras words again..why must everyone beg me to reconsider?_**

"Tomorrow… everyone you know and love will be ripped apart," I told him. "And I'll relish at the look on your pretty little face when you witness them take their final breaths."

I could see the hurt in his eyes as I spoke such cutting words. Once my words had sunk in fully, he clenched his fists and glared at me.

"I won't let you!" he growled.

**_There's the Sasuke I know._**

Within seconds I was in front of him. Staring down at him deeply into those onyx eyes I once adored. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to see them filled with anguish, the anguish I had felt when he stabbed me. When the only person I had ever loved, betrayed me when I was trying to protect them. I hated this person. I hated Sasuke with every fiber of my being.

"You'll feel what I felt that day," I told him. "You'll feel what its like to see the one you love, rip your heart out mercilessly."

"I did what I had to that day," Sasuke bit back, "I had to protect my people."

"And now you're people will become extinct when the sun rises," I smirked, I intended to kill every last one of them.

"What's happened to you?" he almost whispered, "where's the Naruto I remember?"

"He's gone," I stated, "now are you satisfied?"

"No," he glared harder at me, "just disappointed."

I scoffed at that. Did he really think I gave a shit about disappointing him? What was he trying to do, coming in here and asking me to reconsider, then arguing with me? I am the General. I should run my sword through his stomach for even glaring at me.

"If you think you can destroy my people with your hatred," he growled, "You really are a dobe."

I felt my heart thud in my chest…the world went black and I saw flashbacks in front of me.

_"God you're annoying," I mumbled._

_"Not nearly as annoying as you, dobe," I heard._

_"Hn, Nice dress dobe," he said._

_"Oie dobe! What do you think you're doing?" he yelled after me. I kept walking. "Hey! You forgot something! You know? Cute, fluffy, black?"_

_I looked up and blue and onyx eyes locked._

_Those eyes…._

_I was close to losing myself in them when I heard, "…..dobe?"_

_He stretched, who knew stretching could look so…. arousing. When he stretched his back arched in a very feline way and his green shirt- well I should say my green shirt- rode up just enough to show me some of his stomach…. not that I was attracted to him or anything!_

_"See something you like dobe?" he asked, raising a mocking eyebrow._

_"Dobe…." I vaguely heard. "….dobe…..hey dobe…..DOBE!"_

_I burst through the door to my room and looked around frantically for Sasuke. He was struggling to untangle a very long, thick rope, where he got it I had no idea; I was just that relieved to see he was alright._

_"Oh hey dobe, I hope you're ready we have a whole day of training to get thr-" he started but stopped when I pulled him into a hug. "Na-Naruto? What are you doing?"_

_"Sasuke…." I sighed. "I'm so glad you're ok."_

_"Hey! Ramen is a nutritious, delicate dish!" I complained._

_"In what world dobe?" he said._

_"In any world teme!" I said._

_"Dobe!"_

_"Teme!"_

_"Dobe!"_

_"Teme!"_

_Sakura and Kiba rolled their eyes, smiling and left us bickering._

I saw red with anger at the use of that old nickname. How dare he bring up that old nickname? How dare he remind me of those times? Those times were gone. I blocked them from my memory years ago. How dare he make them rise again?

**_How FUCKING dare he!_**

Before I could even register what I was doing, I had Sasuke by the throat against a large pillar holding up the tent. He was glaring at me intently, showing no signs of fear. I could feel my teeth sharpen and reached out to find his soul. Once I found it I let my powers grip it tightly and watched as he winced from the uncomforting presence wrapped around his core. I wanted to hurt him. No. I wanted to _kill_ him for bringing those memories back to me. Those memories that made me feel the tug of emotions, which made my stomach drop and my heart ache. I tried to brush them out of my mind, tried to clear those old thoughts and focus on my revenge. Why did he have to bring them up now? With one word…

Sasukes glare softened and was replaced by a soft smile, one he rarely showed to anyone. The one that used to make me feel as though nothing else in the world mattered… as long as that smile merely existed. I furrowed my brow in confusion. I had him by the throat…why was he smiling?

"Just now," he said softly, as if talking to himself, "Your eyes flashed blue…"

I froze at that.

He looked up at me with that smile again. "You're still in there somewhere Naruto," he said in that beautifully soft tone again.

**_That smile…._**

**"Snap out of it Kit!"**

With that I shook my head to clear it of those thoughts. My grip on his throat tightened and I slowly began to heat up his soul. He held back his whimpers of pain. The strange feeling of having your soul burned was one that couldn't be described with words, the intense pain was unfathomable. The fact I was only heating it up to a threatening point, it was enough for him to fear for his life. Yet he didn't look scared. Why?

"My only regret," I growled, leaning in to his ear, "was that I only got to fuck you once, pity, you were so much fun. Though even the thought of touching you now disgusts me, you mean nothing to me. I don't feel hatred towards you... I feel nothing… and I will never love you."

With that said I released him. He was kneeled over from the pain of his soul, breathing deeply to recover. I glared down at him. He laughed softly; I shook my head in disbelief.

He looked up at me. "You can deny it all you want General," he started, "But I know my Naruto is still inside of you."

"I'll kill you," I stated.

"Sasuke," we both heard from the entrance of the tent. Itachi walked towards us, document in hand. Sasuke was eyeing it up suspiciously.

Of course to anyone who read the document, it would seem that Itachi wanted to protect his brother by making me surrender Kyuubi. However, the truth of the matter is that we both wanted him dead so much that we were willing to give up everything. I was even willing to give up my powers, and Itachi was willing to give up Sasuke himself.

"You are dismissed," Itachi commanded.

Sasuke scoffed at him, "You can't just dismiss me."

"For now, I am the Leader of the Vampires and during this war you will do as I ask," Itachi said, demandingly, "when the war is over you and I can settle things."

Sasuke hesitated but nodded in forced agreement. Making his way out of the tent he spared one last glance at me, then he was gone.

Itachi rolled the document out on the table and bit his finger, spreading his blood on the bottom of the page. I did the same and the arrangement was complete. Tomorrow I would surrender Kyuubi to Itachi… and Sasuke would die.

* * *

**And there it is. I hope you all took the time to listen to the music while reading this, it really helps get into how Naruto and Sasuke are feeling right now. How are we all feeling about Narutos flash of blue eyes? Still hope for NaruSasu? Or will Naruto go through with killing Sasuke? And why was Itachi so amused about the vampire in shadows? Who is he?All questions that shall be answered. **

**Please review..the more reviews i get the more motivated i am to update! **


	21. Battle Revelation

**Okay guys, sorry it's been a while but this took me a while to get right because I got all emotional because i'm nearing the end of this story! After this chapter there'll be only one chapter left..so yeah...EMOTIONAL! But here it is anyway...the beginning of the battle! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke POV.

Sunrise. The sky broke into sunlight. The clouds were already circling above our heads. Both armies were already on the battlefield, facing each other from opposite ends of the landscape. The tension was so thick a steak knife couldn't cut through it. Both armies were full of fear and determination, a dangerous choice of emotions to put together. All were breathing deeply, calming themselves into the state of combat. Neither side had a strategy, once they stepped foot on the battlefield it was up to fate if they should live or die. And God knows each and every one of them knew that fact. All were thinking of the deeds they had done in life, summarizing them to calculate how cruel their karma would be once it caught up to them in battle. Everyone knew that this war would have no happy ending. No matter what the outcome, people would die on the battle field on this day. We all remember the bedtime stories of our childhoods. The shoe fits Cinderella. The frog turns into a prince. Sleeping Beauty is awakened with a kiss. Once upon a time. And then they lived happily every after. Fairy tales. The stuff of dreams. The problem is, fairy tales don't come true. It's the other stories. The ones that begin with dark and stormy nights and end in the unspeakable. It's the nightmares that always seem to become reality. The person that invented the phrase "Happily ever after," should have his ass kicked – so hard. Once upon a time. Happily ever after. The stories we tell are the stuff of dreams. Fairy tales don't come true. Reality is much crueler. The harsh reality was that today, new wounds would be created from old ones. And old ones would arise and bleed once more. The ties that bind us are sometimes impossible to explain. They connect us, even after it seems like the ties should be broken. Some bonds defy distance, and time, and logic. Because some ties are simply… meant to be. Those ties may be to any emotion…love or hatred. I didn't know what my bonds with Naruto were anymore. This battle would make it all clear.

"Alright," Itachi yelled from the front line, "If I so much as suspect anyone is running from the battle field I will have them killed in a matter of seconds, we are not cowards here! We are vampires! The superior race! And we will not fail!"

I could see the frightened look on the men's faces. I shook my head at Itachis attempt at motivational speaking.

**_Fear won't motivate them.. it will petrify them into hopelessness._**

I stepped forward and moved in front of Itachi to address my people. They all looked at me, silently waiting for my words. I could feel Itachis eyes burning into the back of my head, naturally I ignored him.

I cleared my throat and spoke with my head held high, "A wise man once said, 'You can have anything in life, if you will sacrifice everything else for it.' What he meant was, nothing comes without a price. That man was my Father, Fukaku Uchiha. So, before you go into battle, you better decide how much you're willing to lose. The toughest sacrifices are the ones we don't see coming. When we don't have time to come up with a strategy, to pick a side, or to measure the potential loss. When that happens, when the battle chooses us, and not the other way around, that's when the sacrifice can turn out to be more than we can bear. At some point, maybe we accept that the dream that caused it all has become a nightmare. We tell ourselves the reality is better. We convince ourselves it's better that we never dream at all. But the strongest of us, the most determined of us, we hold on to the dream. That dream is the peaceful existence of our people. That is what so many before us have sacrificed their lives for. Can we, as vampires, live in peace with the humans? I believe we can. Today you have a choice, do you choose to run from conflict and live out your lives in fear and hiding? Or, do you choose to sacrifice everything for the dream that our ancestors believed was worth losing their lives fighting for?"

They stared at me in admiration. They knew that my speech was from the heart, whereas Itachis was from his own selfish pride.

Suigetsu stepped forward.

"We will follow you, Sasuke Uchiha," he said, the rest of the army all cheered…for me.

I could hear Itachi's growl of anger behind me, I ignored him once again and turned towards the battlefield. I drew my sword and let out a battle cry. The army behind me mimicked my actions and with their cry, we ran towards the opposing army.

**_Naruto…_**

Naruto POV

I stared out across the battlefield.

**_Some of my men will die out there._**

With that thought the cloud of darkness shrouded around me, and then I started to care less about that fact. Their deaths were a worthy sacrifice for my revenge. They meant nothing to me anyway. They were warriors who were there to obey every command I gave, without question. I could see the determination in their eyes; their only fear was letting me visibly see their signs of weakness. One man on the front line was sweating. I could practically smell his fear as he trembled in front of me.

**_I thought I had trained them better than that…_**

Every movement I made, my men were watching me. I knew they idolised me. I was, after all, General Uzumaki. They were patiently waiting for my orders. I stopped in front of Sakura and Kiba, they had no fear in their eyes, no admiration, just…what is that…pity? I snorted.

**_They pity me? How pathetic…_**

The wind blew my cape behind me so that my Generals symbol was clearly seen. I stood before my men. The Yokai Taijiya.

Holding my head high, I spoke, "Some people believe that without history, our lives amount to nothing. At some point, we all have to choose. Do we fall back on what we know? Or, do we step forward, to something new? It's hard not to be haunted by our past. Our history is what shapes us, what guides us. Our history resurfaces. Time, after time, after time. So we have to remember. Sometimes, the most important history, is the history we're making today. Our ancestors failed to stop these vile creatures, they have persecuted our people! Ransacked our village! And now they have declared war on the Yokai Taijiya itself, will we allow it?!"

All of them, except Sakura and Kiba, roared in unison and ran towards the opposing army. I walked through them as they ran, to stand in front of Sakura and Kiba. They frowned at me in defiance. What the fuck did they think they were doing? No one stares at the General like this. They know what I could do to them in a matter of seconds! I leaned in close to Kibas face, although we were the same height, I was bigger in muscle. He started to glare at me.

"What are you waiting for?" I growled in Kyuubi's demonic voice. The voice took over when I was close to the point of killing.

**_Kind of like now.._**

Sakura shook her head and I whipped my head around to pin my glare on her. There was a sound of clinking metal behind us. I saw her shiver as the screams began. I couldn't hold back my smirk at the sound of the first scream, I knew it was vampire blood that had just been spilled, I could smell it.

"I-I can't do this," she cried out.

I almost laughed at that. I had given them different orders than the rest of the warriors.

"You're changing your mind now?" I chuckled, menacingly, "after all these years?"

"With all due respect, General," Kiba interjected, his voice tight, "we were never trained to murder the innocent."

"But you _were_ trained to follow orders," I stated, my demonic voice becoming less human with each word, I stepped forward so that my face was inches from his, "and my orders were very simple…fall back to the village…go to the mansion…and kill whatever vampires are left inside."

"But they're defenceless Naruto!" Sakura cried out again, tears welling in her eyes, "There are innocent women and children in there!"

"And imagine how easy they'll be to kill off," I chuckled, "I'm giving you both the children's work."

"We won't do it Naruto," she said, throwing her arm across herself as if to prove her point more. Kiba nodded in agreement with her.

The darkness around me swirled around them.

**_All these years and they still can't see the darkness. _**

I controlled the darkness to go through their nostrils and mouths. Once inside, it searched for their souls. Once I found them the darkness gripped them tight. Then turned to flames. They screamed in anguish as their souls began to burn. I watched them coldly as they fell to the floor, their screams made insignificant as they joined the cries from the battlefield behind me.

"AHHHHHH-N-NARUTO-P-PLEASE-STOP-STOP THIS!" Sakura yelled out, her voice raw with suffering.

Kiba tried to speak, but he couldn't. All he could do was scream in utter torment. I watched them as they gripped the floor so hard that their fingers started to crack in on themselves. I lifted my hand up and used my power to throw them both against the side of the cliff, blood poured from their mouths as they hit their backs against the hard surface. I walked over to them and pulled Sakura up by her hair, pinning her against the cliff by her throat. I chuckled as Kiba made a futile attempt to save her by grabbing my ankle. I looked at him and inclined by head upwards, using my power to throw him into the air, to smack down on the hard ground again. I chuckled again as I heard bones crack on impact. I turned my head back to Sakura.

"So," I mused, "what to do now hm? See, I need all the warriors I've got, I can smell them dying out there already… yet, do I need warriors who don't follow simple orders? …you know..I don't suppose I do-" Sakura gasped as my grip on her soul tightened- "however, I do still need someone to go back to the mansion and kill of those disgusting creatures, so I'll give you a choice…we can forget this whole thing ever happened, and you can follow out my orders….or you can die."

I let go of their souls and they gasped, trying to regain the oxygen they had been deprived of. Sakura began to cry uncontrollably.

"Naruto…" she sobbed, "please… this isn't you… you're not Naruto."

I laughed, "Oh for fuck sake! Why is everyone insisting there are two versions of me? 'Good Naruto' isn't locked away somewhere you stupid fucking bitch! I am Naruto."

"No," Kiba rasped, "no, you're not… I don't know what you are! But you are not Naruto! You're a demon."

I stared blankly at him. Uninterested in his words.

"I believe you haven't answered my question," I said, impatiently.

They both looked at each other, seeing the state the other was in after angering me. They looked defeated, then nodded, eyes downcast.

"Good," I said cheerfully, placing a grin on my face, by the gutted look on their faces I could tell I must have looked like this 'old Naruto' they refer to, "now get going."

Without a word, they helped each other to their feet and made their way in the direction of the village, looking back at me with that look of pity once again.

**_Fuckers…how can they pity me? I'm the most powerful being they've ever seen..i don't need their pity._**

**"Good job Kit."**

"Where have you been?" I asked, voice returning to normal, "You haven't said a word all morning."

**"Just enjoying the view..look behind you Kit..it's truly beautiful."**

I turned to look out over the battlefield. Swords were tearing through stomachs, whips were wrapping around necks and severing them, vampires were ripping throats open with their fangs; body parts were being snapped and torn off. All warriors were ripping each other limb from limb. Blood painted the grass a crimson red. Arrows flew through chests; bodies fell to the ground, lifeless. Screams of pain and frustration erupted everywhere. Everyone was spread out on the battlefield, yet there were so many warriors that it still managed to look clustered.

Something inside me gripped tight. A tugging feeling in my chest that I hadn't felt in years, if I didn't know any better I'd think it was…remorse? No sooner had the thought crossed my mind that the darkness surrounded me once again, ridding me of those naive thoughts.

**"Hey Kit…let's join the party"**

I smirked at that, drawing my sword and making my way to the battlefield.

Sasuke POV

I sliced through another slayer with my sword, turning to slice the next one... and the next one… and the next one… and the one after that… and the one that followed. Blood was dripping from every single piece of grass under my feet. Warriors were falling everywhere. Both Vampire and Slayer. It was a massacre. A cold blooded, unavoidable massacre. Vampires were flitting with high speed through the battle, stopping to run their swords through slayers. Slayers were shooting at them with guns and crossbows as they flitted, almost all hitting their targets.

I found myself back to back with Karin and Suigetsu, fighting off whoever dared come near us. A stack of bodies surrounded us, the ones of warriors we had cut down so far. Yet more kept coming, as if you killed one and two more took their place.

"Sasuke," Karin panted, "they're coming at us in masses! What do we do?"

"Keep fighting," I ordered, "we can't give up now, there's too much at stake!"

She let out a scream. Suigetsu and I whipped around to see what had caused it. A whip was wrapped around her neck.

**_I know that whip…_**

I clenched my teeth and waited for the person at the end on the whip to emerge from the crowd.

"Hinata." I growled, eyes bleeding red.

She smiled at me menacingly. She pulled on the whip and Karin was forcefully pulled towards her by her throat.

"Long time no see, Sasuke Uchiha," she greeted, too sweetly.

I held my sword in a fighting stance; Suigetsu did the same by my side.

The whip got tighter around Karins neck and she cried out. That was all it took for us to lunge at Hinata. She was fast, I'll give her that. We flitted to swing for her and she managed to dodge almost every strike. She let go of the whip, however it was still attached to Karin like a snake. She dropped to the floor and swung her foot underneath us, I managed to jump over it as Suigetsu fell, I brought my foot down in the air and slammed it into Hinatas stomach. She let out a cry but grabbed my foot and swung me to the left. I dropped my sword as I slammed into Karin and we rolled further away together. Another warrior tried to bring a sword down on us. I grabbed Karin and jumped out of the way. I looked up to see Suigetsu locked in combat with Hinata, both delivering blows equally as powerful and dangerous. Their weapons had been tossed aside, they were in hand to hand combat.

Karin struggled to breathe. I turned to her and pulled at the whip around her neck. It wasn't moving. I took a kunai out of my cingulum and sawed at it. There was no sign of any cut.

**_What the fuck is this thing made out of? Kryptonite? _**

"S-Sasuke," Karin coughed, trying to pull at the whip to give herself extra room to breathe, "s-she's controlling – it- you- you have to kill her."

I nodded in understanding. The only way to release its hold was if Hinata did it herself, and she wasn't going to do that any time soon. She had to be stopped. She had to be killed. I picked my sword from off the floor, charging towards her only for Suigetsus hand to shoot out in my direction. I stopped.

"No Sasuke," he said, having Hinata in a head lock she was currently trying to get out of, "I can handle this, you have to find the General and put an end to this-" He glared at the expression on my face, "Sasuke… he is not the boy you once knew, he is a demon. You are the only one who can stop him, and I'll be damned if I let you get killed by a little bitch like this before you get to stop this madness. You are our salvation Sasuke Uchiha, you are our hope, and you are our true leader-Ugh."

I froze. Karin froze.

The world moved in slow motion as Suigetsu fell to his knees, kunai buried in his chest. Hinata pulled it from where she had struck. She then locked her eyes on mine and she wrapped her hands around his head and with a quick jerk… she had snapped it.

Tears filled my eyes and were spilling uncontrollably down my face. However, my body and expression were still frozen. Unable to accept what I had just seen.

**_No…..no….._**

I shook my head, my face breaking into one of torment.

"NOOO!" I thought that cry had been from me, it wasn't until I turned to see a dark pink shadow forming around Karin, her eyes were red and teeth were bared. The shadow surrounded her until it almost branded her skin. Her fangs grew inches longer and her finger nails became claws. She stood and flexed her body, the whip broke with the pressure.

**_Her shadow form…._**

She slowly walked passed me and towards Hinata. Hinata had a look of confusion on her face. She had never seen a shadow form before. The shadow form only came from powerful Vampires, or on occasions from the vampires who suffered a loss so great that any sign of humanity momentarily disappeared. I hadn't turned into my shadow form since the Uchiha Massacre.

I fell to my knees and gripped the blood stained grass beneath me. I was vaguely aware of Karin and Hinata's battle. Karins power was radiating through the battle field. Everyone could sense it.

**_Suigetsu…._**

_"You have to find the General and put an end to this."_

_"Sasuke… he is not the boy you once knew, he is a demon."_

_"You are our salvation Sasuke Uchiha, you are our hope, and you are our true leader"_

_"You are our true leader"_

_"You are our true leader."_

**_Suigetsus death….this battle…Suigetsu….this…this is all Narutos fault!_**

"NARUTO!" I screamed, my rage turning me to shadow form. My body becoming surrounded in purple shadows, my red eyes appeared into slits, fangs and claws sharpening to their deadliest point.

**_I'LL KILL HIM…I'LL KILL HIM_**

"I'll kill him," I growled lowly, my mind felt fuzzy and clouded by rage.

My eyes searched the battlefield for him.

**_Where are you…._**

I could feel my heart reaching out in the direction behind me. I turned and saw him in the distance. Laughing as he ran his sword through one of my people. I growled loudly and flitted through the crowd, jumping into the air I came crashing down on him with my fist, causing him to fall back and skid on the ground until he was on the outskirts of the battle. I flitted over to him and stared down at him in rage and hatred.

**_This demon…will die. _**

Naruto POV

I looked up and saw Sasuke standing above me, purple shadows were swirling around him, his eyes were red and the pupils had become slits. His fangs looked as sharp as knives. He looked demonic. Black flames started to form on his skin as he stared at me with hatred. For some reason, the fact he was staring at me like that…it hurt. And it made me want to kill him all the more.

"Kyuubi," I addressed the demon within me, "forgive me."

I lifted myself from the ground and felt the shadows of darkness surround me until they were thick enough to become visible to all. I could feel eyes on us. Both looking like the spawns from hell. I saw Sasukes eyes widen a fraction at the appearance of the shadows, as if he were recognizing them from somewhere. He shook his head and continued to glare at me with murderous eyes.

"Sasuke," I growled, my voice demonic and beyond recognition.

"Naruto," he spat, hatred dripping from him.

The clouds erupted into lightning, a thunderous roar ringing through the dark sky. The clanging of swords and screams to my right rivalled the intensity of the thunder. Light rain fell and tickled at my skin, I saw it land on Sasuke, making his hair damp and fall over his forehead, dangling almost in front of his eyes. We stared into each others eyes with an intensity of hatred that radiated between us like flames. His purple shadows swirled around him angrily while my black shadows became thicker as my rage grew. Neither of us moved for what felt like hours, though in reality it was only a few short minutes. Neither of us expected it to come to this, though it was inevitable that we could come face to face during this battle. But this intensity…no one could have expected just how strong it would be.

He moved first. His fist inches from my face before I grabbed his wrist and elbow, throwing him from me. He landed on his feet, further from the battlefield. I dashed towards him. He blocked every punch I threw at him. With each attempt at a blow we grew further and further from the battle, until it was barely visible to us. He lifted his leg and aimed low. I used my shin to block him. He used the same leg to aim a kick at my stomach. I grabbed his leg and spun him off. He brought up his other leg to deliver a kick to my head, I grabbed it and twisted his ankle, and he winced and brought up his other leg and delivered a kick to the back of my head. I let go of him, not expecting the blow. I took a second while he back flipped away from me to take in our surroundings. The battle was nowhere to be seen, we were fighting behind a mountain side that was blocking the battle from view, rogur rocks were emerging from the ground at all heights. There was a river opposite the mountainside. I felt Sasuke dashing towards me and sent out my shadows, they surrounded him and went inside of his mouth and nostrils. He ignored them and jumped to deliver a blow to me. I felt his soul. And before he could strike, I grabbed it. He fell from his jump and landed at my feet. I began to burn his soul, not holding back like I did before.

He screamed in sheer agony. Gripping the grass beneath him in pain. His cries were louder than the thunder that roared over head. I stared blankly at him. I intensified the heat and he screamed more. His face was twisted in torture. I could feel his soul turning to ashes. I was killing him. Any second he would be reduced to just an empty shell. His purple shadows became larger, surrounding him tightly.

**_What the hell…_**

The shadows swirled around him fast. I shook my head in confusion. The shadows exploded. I covered my eyes at the blinding light that formed with the explosion. When the light cleared I reopened my eyes to see Sasuke catching his breath. His shadows had disappeared. Though he still had black markings on his body, and his eyes were still blood red. He was panting as he looked up at me. Defiance in his eyes. He knew he had sacrificed a significant amount of power to save himself.

"Dumb move Uchiha," I commented, "without your shadows, you've made my job a whole lot easier." He glared at my words and stood straight.

I lunged at him and punched him hard in the stomach. He coughed, losing his breath. Suddenly I felt a burning sensation. I glanced down to see he had plunged a small dagger into my side. I kicked him away and his back hit one of the large rocks emerged from the ground. He recovered quickly and glared at me once more. I was in front of him in seconds. Looming over him. I stared down at him. He stared back at me. Our faces inches from each other. The rain hitting our faces and sliding down. An explosion was heard from the battlefield and the sky lit red. I knew one of my men had let off a fire grenade. The fire from the grenade surrounded the battlefield. Balls of fire soared through the sky and landed near where Sasuke and I stood. The entire landscape was lit by roaring fire. Warriors faught on through the flames. And Sasuke and I never broke eye contact. Our faces lit by the fire that surrounded us. The Rain sparkled on his face as it reflected the fire.

**_Like those disco ball vampires he hated…._**

His hands grabbed the back of my head and gripped my hair. He pulled me forward and placed his lips on mine. I froze. The feeling of his lips on mine was so familiar. The shadows surrounding me faded. I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss. Wrapping my arms around him.

**_Sasuke….my Sasuke…_**

Sasuke POV

I don't know why I was kissing him. I just couldn't help myself.

**_I love him…I love him so much…no matter what he's become…_**

I slowly released him and looked back up at him. He opened his eyes and I gasped inaudibly.

**_His eyes….._**

Those azure eyes I had fallen in love with…they were back. Naruto smiled at me. I smiled back at him. He was back…my Naruto was-

"KILL THE DEMON" I heard from my right. We both looked to see Gaara pointing at Naruto with his sword. Two other vampires charging for Naruto.

And just like that. Naruto was gone. His eyes snapped back to their vibrant purple. Shadows surrounded him once again as he ripped the heads from the two vampires who tried to strike him. He slowly walked toward Gaara. The shadows surrounding him tighter and tighter. I shook my head in horror.

**_No….he was so close…I almost had him back…he was almost back…._**

Naruto laughed in pure menace. His voice demonic and unrecognizable. As he laughed the thunder roared. The shadows absorbed into his skin until Naruto himself was becoming almost impossible to see within them. He was nearing Gaara, who was holding his sword out in front of him for protection. Not that it would do him any good against the General.

**_No…..Naruto….you were almost back…no…no…_**

"NARUTO!" I screamed, as if in pain. I ran to him. I wrapped my arms around him through the shadows. "Naruto please, I love you Naruto, come back to me! Please come back!"

He turned around and I let go of him. The shadows had covered him completely. He was a monster. A demon. I stared in him in utter terror.

**_What is this creature…._**

"Sasuke!" Gaara yelled, "Run!"

**_Run? I can't run….Naruto was here…he was right here…what is this thing? _**

Naruto…no…not Naruto…this…shadow creature stood over me. I couldn't look away from it. I've seen it before. I know this creature.

**_But no…it can't be…._**

"Kyuubi…" I gasped.

"SASUKE!" Gaara yelled.

Naruto held his hand out in Gaaras direction. The sword Gaara had been holding flew into Narutos hand. My eyes widened.

Narutos POV

Sasuke fell to his knees. Sword through stomach. Blood poured from his mouth as I stood over him. I stumbled back. My head was pounding. I coughed uncontrollably. Falling to my knees I realised I was by the river. I hadn't noticed before. I frowned at my reflection.

**_What…what am i?_**

Staring back at me was a creature surrounded in shadows. The same creature that had attacked me in the mansion.

**_But….this is my reflection...it can't be…I can't be…_**

_And then….I was surrounded by black. Flashes of fire burst out from everywhere. I saw an image of hundreds of people yelling. The image changed again to Gaaras face yelling angrily, "Kill the demon!" The image changed again to Sasuke, who was crying out in pain, my heart clenched as he screamed, "Naruto!" The images settled on Sasuke, we looked as if he were in gladiator clothing. Standing in front of him was a creature covered in shadows, the same creature that had attacked me in the mansion. Sasuke had a look of pure torment on his face. As if he was staring death straight in the face. Fire surrounded them and all over I could hear Gaara scream, "Kill the demon!" Suddenly Sasuke fell to his knees, a sword was through his stomach. Blood poured from his lips as the shadow creature stood over him._

The reflection in the river changed then. The shadows turned red and the made the shape of a fox. The shadows left then and floated above me. My reflection was one I barely recognised anymore. It vaguely reminded me of a sixteen year old kid I once knew, one with a bright grin and bright blue eyes. This person staring back at me was older, still had the same blue eyes..but the grin was gone. Emotions started flooding through me. I didn't know where to begin. Sadness, regret, guilt, love. All the emotions I had blocked out for years. All flooding back at once. The red shadows were still floating above me. I looked up at them and they formed the shape of a fox before me.

**"Well Kit…what can I say? Betrayal happens when you lease expect it…remember?**

"Kyuubi?" I questioned. "Wh-what's going on? I don't understand…"

"Naruto," I heard faintly, I whipped my head around and saw Sasuke on the floor.

**_Sasuke…_**

I ran to his side, ignoring Kyuubi for now. I kneeled down beside Sasuke, the sword was now cast aside and his wound was bleeding freely.

"Naruto," he coughed as blood trickled down his lips. It was crimson bright against his sickly pale skin. Skin that was growing paler by the moment as his life slowly drained from him, to spread darkly on the battlefield. I pressed panicked hands onto his wound in a futile attempt to stop the life fluid from leaking away.

"Sasuke…don't leave me! You cant leave me! What have I done? I'm so sorry!" I yelled, picking up his torso and holding him close to me.

Blood was rapidly pouring, what used to be his life source was now his undoing. He went into a fit of coughing. I buried my face into the cold skin of his neck.

**_This isn't happening…_**

"Naruto…I-I'm just glad you-you're okay now…" His fading voice made me whimper.

My eyes widened as I felt his heartbeat slowing.

"No! Don't go!" I cried then, the first time I had cried in years. "I love you! Please, my God I love you! Sakura! Kiba! Somebody help us! Anybody!" Gaara was staring with tears in his eyes. Yet he never moved to help.

Blood stained fingers reached up in an attempt to wipe my tears.

"Naruto…look after my people…promise?" he rasped.

"You can look after them yourself, you're going to be fine, you'll see," I said in vain.

"I love you too…" his words faded and the hand that has caressed my face fell slowly.

I stared into nothing as my world yet again shattered around me. A keening whine turned into a full bodied scream.

"SASUKE!"

I turned to Kyuubi.

"Save him," I ordered.

Kyuubi shook his head.

**"You're the one who killed him Naruto, and made that deal that when you did kill him, I would no longer belong to you."**

"You told me the Shadow Creature in my vision was going to kill him!" I yelled, "You told me a vampire was going to kill him! That's where this whole war started!"

**"That shadow creature Naruto…was you."**

I shook my head in disbelief.

**"You were the one destined to kill him."**

"But why…." I growled

**"I made a deal with Itachi Uchiha the night of the massacre; I would lend him my power to destroy the entire Uchiha clan, pardoning himself of course. And in return he would give me the village of Konoha, to devour all the souls within the city. Though when the night came he never killed his bitch of a little brother! Our deal was incomplete, so I was trapped under Itachi's control. That's the real reason Itachi kept Sasuke alive all this time. I knew Sasuke would have to die by my power or our deal would remain forever incomplete and I'd be trapped forever. Then you came along….I latched my power onto you and you were more than willing to go along with me. The only thing that went wrong was that fucking deal you made to give me to Itachi once you killed the brat! Itachi got me good with that one, but no matter, I'll find another way out of that mans grasp-"**

"You…you planned this…all along?" I questioned, not believing what I was hearing. "So, the shadow creature that attacked me in the mansion…was you?!"

**"I knew you would be the perfect vassal ever since I first saw you, of course I knew I'd have to make you easy to manipulate, and what could be easier than manipulating the poor little orphan boy? No mother to nurture him, no father to teach him right from wrong. The damaged little kid who hid behind a smile…now there's a kid I could work with!"**

"What are you talking about?!" I yelled.

**"The death of your parents of course."**

I froze.

**"Oh yes, Kit, the son of the General who I would one day take over and have a whole army fighting at my will. From the moment you were born it was your destiny to do my bidding. Though your parents made it harder for me to get to you, placing that damned protection symbol on you!"**

I instinctively placed my hand on the tattoo that had been on my stomach since birth. 

**"So I killed them."**

I clenched my fists. Anger shaking me to my core. My whole life had been planned out by this demon. He killed my parents, manipulated me, forced me to murder innocent people…to murder Sasuke. I glanced back at Sasukes dead body laying in my arms. My heart clenched.

"I'll kill you," I growled lowly, "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

**"You are nothing without me Kit. You have no power without me."**

With that he disappeared. Though I knew where he had gone. To Itachi. His new master. I laid Sasuke down softly. I bent down to kiss his forehead.

**_I am not nothing. I am the Generals son. I am the General of the Yokai Taijiya. _**

"I am General Uzumaki." I stated. Standing up my cape blew in the wind, the fire lighting up the Generals symbol. I stared at the battlefield before me. Eyes scanning for any sign of Itachi Uchiha. I made my way to the battlefield.

I paused as I came level with Gaara. He was staring at Sasukes body with tears streaking down his face. No words were spoken for several minutes. I stared with determination and murder in my eyes out across the battlefield. Gaara stared in shock at Sasuke.

"What are you going to do, General?" he finally spoke.

"I'm going to kill Itachi Uchiha…and the Nine Tailed Fox Kyuubi," I stated, voice hard. With that I walked off to the battlefield. I heard Gaara run to Sasukes side.

**_I will complete what my parents set out to do…I will complete what Sasuke set out to do….i will not fail._**

* * *

**Hate me? please review! the more reviews i get the sooner i'll put up the next and FINAL chapter!**


End file.
